<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singed Wings by Tiggerluvme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838254">Singed Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerluvme/pseuds/Tiggerluvme'>Tiggerluvme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Catholic, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Ghouls, Goblins, Gods, Gore, Hellsing Organization, Horror, Master/Slave, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nazis, Old Gods, Oral Sex, Pagan Gods, Phoenixes, Physical Abuse, Religious Conflict, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Organizations, Sex, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerluvme/pseuds/Tiggerluvme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Vyais organization, order reigns supreme. Vampires, ghouls, and other hellish creations are errors that need to be corrected. The organization has been gifted the phoenix to ensure that humanity never endures a dark day for long. Instead of using the phoenix for good, they have used it for their own needs. The needs of the organization are not something that Aurora cares about. The inability to die combined with the satisfying feeling of killing things has made Aurora unlike any other phoenix. A phoenix is not meant to be tamed, despite what they tell her. After clashing with the Hellsing organization, she begins to question if she should stay aligned with the gods or take control of her own life. A life where a certain vampire king could become more than a friend. Whatever she decides there will be grave consequences for her actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Joyful Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aurora came to life after I got an idea for an anime harem rp. Her backstory was one that I wanted to see come to life. While I know most people love meeting Alucard right away, I am holding out for a reason. I promise you that there is a reason for the slow pacing. If you want to hear the story told from his point of view, feel free to tell me. For the most part, I will focus on Aurora. I do hope you all enjoy the story and thank you for taking the time to read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it all was not exactly her fault. Some things Aurora could control and other things were out of her talons, or well hands. If she had to think, she knew exactly when things had gone wrong. It all started when that fat bastard ordered her to come to the meeting room on a lovely fall night.</p>
<p>Aurora moved through the hallway with a bit of a glide in her steps. Her eyes scrolled over the gold and ruby family crest. A phoenix body was used as the base of the design which never sat right with Aurora. To think her kind had been degraded to such cheap icons. It made her wish that she could just kill them all. Of course, doing something like that was out of the question, or more so just out of her range. While she could stare at the crest all day, in disdain, there was someplace that she had to be. Having that sizzling cheeseburger yell at her was at the bottom of her list.</p>
<p>With a mild glide in her step, Aurora barged into the conference room without bothering to knock. The site of Calix sitting at the table with a look of displeasure made her want to smile, but she stopped.</p>
<p>“No need to look like that. I would have been here sooner if you would have permitted me to teleport.” Aurora took up sitting at the far end of the table.</p>
<p>“You lost that privilege a long time ago. No worries, in time you will make up for wasting my time.”</p>
<p>The sound of the door being thrown open, caused Aurora to look over her shoulder. Seeing the human string bean, better known as Keelan, caused her to lose interest. Keelan was never a threat and she doubted that even if he tried it would happen. While she could throw insults at Keelan, the notion of something fun had to be addressed.</p>
<p>“Another ghoul for me to slaughter. Or is it something stronger. I rather liked those harpies that the doctor created.”</p>
<p>“If you are referring to the doctor that you threw off the side of a mountain, I doubt he would have created anything.” Keelan glared at her as he took up leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“Even Icarus made good use of his wings. Not my fault they were just for show.” A twisted smile danced across her face as she recalled the doctor’s screams.</p>
<p>“The doctor is dead and order is restored. I have not called you here for such matters.” Calix pushed back in his chair as he brought her good memories to an end.</p>
<p>While he moved, Aurora noticed the way that his belly nearly sat upon the table. Some days it was hard to tell if his stomach was barking at her or if it was Calix himself. Regardless, watching it jiggle as he hollered at her made those moments tolerable.</p>
<p>“If I have not been brought forth to kill people, then why the hell am I here!” Aurora turned when she noticed the look Keelan was giving her. “Oh, I apologize, forgot how stuck up your religion can be.”</p>
<p>Aurora knew that her sarcasm was getting to Keelan. While he was not a religious man his mother was, and Aurora loved pecking at the mama’s boy each chance that she could get. The sound of the table being slammed forced Aurora to stop talking.</p>
<p>“Keelan reframe from arguing with her tonight! Save your energy for other matters.”</p>
<p>Aurora was expecting Calix to snap at her next, but he did not. The calm aura that radiated from him left her feeling a bit puzzled. In matters like this, she had learned that it was best to simply listen.</p>
<p>“Your mother served my family for a little over a thousand years. She united an organization that was bent on killing each other. She did so with grace and proper ethic.”</p>
<p>There were two things wrong with what was being said to her. The first being the fact that her kind did not have parents. They were not humans and did not need another to reproduce. Only one could exist at a time and it was their duty to keep balance. No matter how the other phoenix acted, it was not her duty to be the same thing. The more Calix spoke about her predecessor, the more she wished to strangle that thing. If it had not been for that phoenix, she would have been able to pick what culture to be attached to. She was certain she would have way more fun than what she was having now. There was no point in arguing or talking, yet at least.</p>
<p>“Your mother was attentive to the needs of those that she served. She answered our spoken and unspoken needs without any questions. Yet, when I look at you, I don’t think about all of her good deeds. In fact, I wish that some of her ways would have rubbed off on you.” Calix stopped speaking when he reached the side of Aurora’s chair.</p>
<p>“Friend, servant, slave, pet, those are a lot of nouns you left out. Then again, you humans tend to be rather selective with your words. No matter, not here to nitpick your speech. I more so want you to get to the point. Meetings do bring down my mood.”</p>
<p>Aurora didn’t care how he took her tone. She was getting tired of being in one spot. When Calix touched her collar, she felt her body tense up out of frustration.</p>
<p>“Those are words you chose to use. I would never degrade your mother in such a way, my pretty little birdie. If you keep up the sass, I will remind you of your place.”</p>
<p>This collar was the only reason that she had not lunged across the table and strangled him. It was one that had been placed on her the moment she took her first breath. To those on the outside, it looked like a lovely necklace that maybe some lady back in ancient Rome wore. It covered her neck and some of the chains draped over her shoulders. Around the collar were gems that had been linked to certain cultures. On her right shoulder was an orange gem that represented the Japanese culture. The ones that had graced her kind with the name Hō-ō. The gem on her left shoulder was yellow. It was linked to the Chinese culture where they called her Fenghuang. Fashioned to the back of the collar was a blue gem that also pierced into her spinal cord. The Egyptians had lovely colors and she rather liked the named Bennu. That the fact that their gem truly stuck it to her left her with a bad taste in her mouth. The one gem she could certainly do without pierced her manubrium of the sternum. The Greeks certainly loved their tyrian purple color. Out of all the gems it was the main one she wanted to rip out.</p>
<p>Four cultures kept her powers in check. Celix had informed her that she had better be grateful that they could not find the other gems. She doubted very highly that the Native Americans would have treated her in such away. Even without the others, the four were strong enough to control her. She liked to believe that the last phoenix had everything to do with that. How else would have humans known to grab the gem of the gods. To forge them in such a way that trying to pull the collar off had caused her agony like no other. This collar was man-made and yet bore the approval of the gods. If she did not want to feel the spikes pierce her skin, along with many other things, she had to play nice.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, what I should have asked is what needs does the family seek for me to answer now. After all, there are only two of the six board members present. I hate to say this Keelan, but you were just an addition to keep the Christians in check.”</p>
<p>The feel of a spike piercing her neck was enough to make Aurora’s eyes narrow. Pain was a lovely thing, but this was something else.</p>
<p>“You will learn respect.” Celix breathed the words against her ear, before pulling away. “Now as for these needs, they are rather personal in nature. We look to create an offspring that will strengthen this family’s stance in the world.”</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you boys, but there can truly only be one.”</p>
<p>“One purebred.” Keelan pushed himself off of the wall as he spoke. “As my studies have shown me, a half-breed does not count.”</p>
<p>“Let me get this correct. Not only does the family want to have a phoenix as their slave or well precious birdie, but they also want for it to create another just so they can control it. I just want to make sure we are on the same page.”</p>
<p>“That is my good birdie.” Celix’s smile caused her to want to pull away from his grasp.</p>
<p>“Birdie wants to know why you didn’t stuff the other bird with your white fertilizer.”</p>
<p>“She was too old, but you are ripe for the plowing.” Keelan’s eyes traveled over her body as he spoke.</p>
<p>Puns were never cute even in matters like this. To deny them would mean hours of agonizing pain. When she looked at the bean and the cheeseburger, she decided right then what had to be done.</p>
<p>“If the other one could take care of your needs, then maybe it won’t be too much for me. I cannot promise anything will come from this, but at least you get to try.”</p>
<p>Aurora pushed back from her chair and motioned for the men to take a seat. She had a feeling if the other members would have known what was going on, they would be far from happy. Maybe the sick fucks would be down to try the same thing as well. It didn’t matter to her, handling two was going to be a true choir for her. Especially since she had never been with a man before. The woman incident was when they made her look like a man roughly one hundred years ago. None of them knew about the fun she had that night. That was a memory for another time. For now, she had to stay focused.</p>
<p>The idea of teasing them or doing anything sexy was out of the question. This was not one of the movies she had caught a few guards watching late at night. Sex with them was going to be to the point. The sooner she got matters over with, the sooner she could move and do her own thing.</p>
<p>As she tossed her bra onto the floor, she had to hold back a groan from feeling Keelan’s hand on her chest. Patience was clearly something that these men lacked. Even though Celix had not touched her, she noticed him coming to life in his pants. It was a bit surprising since his gut covered most of his crotch.</p>
<p>“Instead of touching and eye-fucking me, why don’t you all take off your clothes. The sooner you are naked, the faster we can get through this learning process.”</p>
<p>She was a bit shocked that her words had made any of them move. Having his hands off of her body was all she really wanted. Just as her panties hit the ground, she found herself being pinned to the floor.</p>
<p>“There is no way I will have that fat fucks sloppy seconds.”</p>
<p>“I will let you go first Keelan only because it is best to deal with disappointing matters right away.”</p>
<p>From what she was seeing Aurora was certain that both men would be disappointing. Just as Keelan’s fingers started to go lower, Aurora reached down and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“No need to rub me to life. The idea of you making Celix watch has gotten me rather excited. Go right for what you want.”</p>
<p>Aurora had spoken in a rather seductive tone. It was all the motivation that Keelan needed. When he rested against her entrance, Aurora rocked her hips to encourage him to get moving. In her head, she began to mentally count to three. When he began to press inside, she showed no signs of discomfort.</p>
<p>“You are certainly unlike any female I have felt before. Her walls are ribbed in a way that cannot be put into words.”</p>
<p>“Are you all the way in?”</p>
<p>Aurora was not trying to ask the question to be a jerk. She sincerely wanted to know since she was not looking at him. Her comment made Celix laugh and for that Keelan slammed completely inside of her. She supposed his actions were to teach her a lesson. From the videos, she had seen girls tended to make some sort of sound when men did things like this. To ensure his ego was stroked, Aurora imitated the sound that she had heard.</p>
<p>“Next time, I won’t be gentle.”</p>
<p>“Who said there will be a next time.”</p>
<p>Her lips turned into a twisted smile and to ensure that he did not move, Aurora locked her legs around him. As he struggled to break free of her, the so-called ribbed texture he felt started to pierce his skin. While her hidden teeth dug into his flesh, Aurora could feel the spikes from the collar piercing her skin. Despite the pain, she continued biting into him. Turning her hips every now and then until she had bitten clean through him.</p>
<p>“You fucking bitch!”</p>
<p>Aurora pushed herself up and looked at the blood that erupted from his crotch. It was cute that he was trying to block the flow with his hand. While she thought about using her teeth to grind away at what was inside of her, she changed her mind. She allowed his dick to fall from her body. From what she had done it looked more like swiss cheese than anything else.</p>
<p>“Aurora!”</p>
<p>She had barely turned around when Celix struck her. The blow caused the spikes to twist more in her neck. Instead of putting up any form of resistance, she brought her hand up to stop him.</p>
<p>“Wait! Allow your servant to explain herself. I could not allow this Christian to insult you. You graciously allowed him at our table, and he spoke down to you. If the family is to be blessed with another tool, I believe it should be done by you. After all, if you create a child, then you will not have to pass your power onto any other member of the board.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare listen to her Celix. Demand her to fix me or I swear I will make you all suffer.”</p>
<p>It seemed that the more blood Keelan lost, the angrier he became. Keelan was of no interest to her, she wanted the spikes to stop piercing her. From the way they were moving, it felt like Celix was not happy.</p>
<p>“Who gave you permission to place teeth down there? It was your sole intent to cause one of us harm.”</p>
<p>“My intent was to harm others. After I had changed back to being a female, I added those as a form of protection. It merely slipped my mind that they were there.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like a fool to you.” Celix punched Aurora hard enough in the stomach that she was forced to bow before him.</p>
<p>“You are my master. Your desire is the only desire I seek to satisfy. The rest of the board means nothing to me. I might not have forgotten, but I would have never used them on you.”</p>
<p>Aurora did not bother to look up at him. With his attitude, his next blow was bound to come in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>“Never forget who your master is. Now fix him, I am sick of hearing him.”</p>
<p>“Master if I fix him then he could run out of the room and tell the others, just to spite you. But if you allow me to simply stop the bleeding, then we can make him watch as you bring in a new weapon.”</p>
<p>The pat on her head was silent approval that she needed. As she stood above Keelan, a single tear fell onto the hole. The bleeding stopped at once, but Keelan was far from satisfied.</p>
<p>“I demand that you order her to fix me.”</p>
<p>“She will fix you, as soon as I am done with her.”</p>
<p>Aurora offered him a cheeky smile before she took up laying across the table for Celix. As he moved before her, he placed his hand on the tyrian purple gem.</p>
<p>“Permission to remove the teeth has been granted. All other harmful effects are to be removed as well. You are to give me yourself as you naturally are. My voluptuous pet.”</p>
<p>Upsetting him was out of the question. His command was simple and when the gem stopped glowing, he knew his order had been followed.</p>
<p>“Now watch Keelan as I show you how to tame a phoenix.”</p>
<p>Aurora could feel him push inside of her, but it was barely enough to harm her. She could feel him moving and his words of her feeling good made her smile.</p>
<p>“I am glad that I can satisfy you, master.”</p>
<p>Her legs barely had gripped him, but she had made sure he was well in place. As her eyes closed, she allowed him to think that he was truly pleasuring him. Suddenly the sounds of his grunts turned from pleasure to pure pain. Aurora did not bother to keep him in place when he jerked back. To truly see her work, all she had to do was prop up on her elbow. Celix’s dick looked as if it had been left in the oven for too long. It was charred, flaky, and dripping with mild blood.</p>
<p>Before any form of laughter could escape her, Celix had knocked her onto the ground. His foot had come down on her spine several times before she pulled away from him. The spikes felt as if they were moving through her body, but Aurora was not sorry.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted me naturally, so I gave you just that. A bird’s reproductive organs are not the same as a female human’s reproductive organ. I am sure my cloaca felt the same as a vagina. After all, you were the one that said natural. Fucking a bird of fire is truly like sticking your cock into an oven. Cannot get mad at me for your stupidity.”</p>
<p>“Fix it now.”</p>
<p>“Sorry master, but I am all out of tears.”</p>
<p>Aurora felt a surge of energy rush through her body. She forced herself not to scream as she tried pulling the collar free from her neck. Despite what he said, she was not willing to fix anything. She would kill for them but sleeping with them was out of the question. She was praised and respected by many. These men would learn that a phoenix’s pride was not be trifled with.</p>
<p>“Guards! Remove it to the lower dungeons.”</p>
<p>As she was drug out of the room, Aurora started to laugh to hide the pain. They could do their worst, but she would never heal them. These men would be her silent warning to the other members that dared to allow such thoughts to enter their mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new leader is selected for Vyais. With a new leader at the helm, Aurora finds herself presented with an interesting choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the support and bearing with me as I flush Aurora out before her run-in with Hellsing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memories of harming Celix and Keelan had been her only entertaining thoughts. Even though he was husky, the man could truly hold a grudge. After two years of demanding her to fix him, his visits ceased altogether. He did not have the strength to beat her regularly. The collar had done a good job of draining her energy, but she was not going to give into him. Celix did the next best thing.</p>
<p>Aurora had been moved deeper in the manor, into a room void of any sunlight. The only light she got came from her body. On some days she barely had the energy to do just that. It was hard to emit light in darkness, especially in the sub-zero climate she was left in. The metal around her was cold enough that it caused her skin to stick sometimes. When they were in a truly sadistic mood, they turned the sprinklers on. Nothing was going to get her to break. They would have to try a lot harder to break her spirits. A human’s life was never long for such a thing like that to truly happen. As she sat in the darkness, she allowed her body to rest against the metal. Thinking once more of the pain that flashed across Celix’s face.</p>
<p>In the new board room, eight people sat around a round table. Their eyes were glued on the monitor that allowed them to monitor Aurora and her body temperature. If they felt that she got too hot, they would turn on the sprinkler or decrease the temperature. With her temperature being in an acceptable range, the members turned back to look at each other.</p>
<p>“The meeting has been called to order.”</p>
<p>A female with short jet-black hair pushed her glasses up as she spoke. A few older men sat at the far end of the table glaring at her. The female’s attention was on the papers in front of her.</p>
<p>“We are…”</p>
<p>“You are not the leader. Elias has returned and it is time you show him proper respect, Hisa.” Luca gripped onto his cross as he looked towards Hisa.</p>
<p>“No need to be hostile, Luca, Hisa has always been about order. Even when it paints her to be a heartless wench.” Elias spoke in a rather calm tone despite his harsh words.</p>
<p>“No need for name calling, this is an important day for everyone.” Gui ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Elias, I’m truly sorry for your loss, but your family's two-hundred-year reign is over. Today we vote on the new head of Vyais. With the council’s vote, a new era will begin. One that will surely do some good.”</p>
<p>“My great grandfather has not even been put in the ground and you dare to speak of voting.” A male next to Elias made sure to make his presence known.</p>
<p>“Always the hot head Darius. Order must be followed no matter what happens. Today we vote and afterward, we can talk more about your great grandfather. He lived to be over one hundred only because of my family’s medicine and technology. We both know he truly died sixty years ago, so forgive me if my tear ducts are dry.” Hisa did not seem bothered by anything going on around her.</p>
<p>“I would be shocked if you actually did cry. Like you said, order must be kept and followed. If you are in a rush to vote, then so be it.” Elias stood up in his seat and offered a charming smile to those around him. “A new leader will be picked today. We are in need of proper guidance and a strong head at the helm. If we want to continue to see Vyais sore, then I suggest we vote for Luca or Gui. No offense Apollonia, but your lifestyle is far from ideal.”</p>
<p>No one dared to challenge Apollonia’s Egyptian bloodline. Her family had a strong connection to Ra and many other gods. Apollonia's ruthless personality and unchecked tongue had forced the family to vote her into being a silent member. She would not be allowed to talk for another twenty years. Even that was too soon for most of their liking. While she held no voice in the meetings, she made her presence known elsewhere. </p>
<p>For the time being, Apollonia only offered the men around her a smile. Everyone knew a smile from her was like a kiss of death.</p>
<p>“Your recommendations have been noted Elias. Before we start the voting process, I believe it is best if all the organization is brought up to speed. After all you say we are family and no family has any secrets.”</p>
<p>Hisa motioned for the members to open up their folders. The looks that came over Elias and Darius’ face was rather priceless.</p>
<p>“It was brought to my attention a few years ago that someone tried to get Aurora to heal their sick relative. Of course, we have no visual reference since the camera was down. Maintenance or whatever you want to call it.”</p>
<p>“Why are you wasting our time if you have no proof?” Darius cut in not caring what Hisa had to say.</p>
<p>“Darius, I said I lacked visual proof, but I still have audio. Apollonia if you would be so kind, do you mind playing the clip for us.”</p>
<p>Elias' voice was heard clearly in the recording along with the foul words of Aurora. While there was more to share Hisa motioned for Apollonia to cut it off. The rest would be used for black mail later on.</p>
<p>“As for the pictures you men are looking at, they show Celix and Keelan were nothing more than horny bastards. Abusing the power of the phoenix has gone on long enough. When my family was in charge none of this happened. We did not have vampires feeding on our people or ghouls destroying our cattle and our farmers. We are losing and no one is coming to save us. We have the tool and yet Elias has sold you all the lie that we are better off without her. Better off using men to fight monsters. Luca you are a holy man and Aurora has a tie to your god. Do you not believe that this is a time for divine intervention?”</p>
<p>“We are truly living in hellish times.” Luca’s grip on his cross tightened as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Such wise words Luca. Hellish indeed. We actually have a weapon sent to us from the gods. We allow another organization who was given the tool from the devil to run things. While the Christians are off doing their own thing. Everyone lacks the proper weapon and it is our organization’s duty to see order restored to the world, by any means necessary. Elias’ grandfather may have helped tame the phoenix, but my family knows how to use it. If you all want to keep hoping and praying that Hellsing will save us all, then by all means pick one of the men. If you want to see something done properly, then I suggest you cast your votes wisely.”</p>
<p>Hisa stood silent as the men around her began to talk. The look on Elias’ face made her want to smile. No man was going to keep her down. She didn’t need balls to run this organization. They were all going to learn not to underestimate her. As the votes started to come in, she had noticed Apollonia had slipped Gui a note. What was in that note was none of her business. Hisa had struck up a deal with Apollonia in regard to getting her voice back. All Apollonia had to do was ensure that Gui sided with her. As for Luca, she had told him that his power in the organization would shift if he proved to have a wise head.</p>
<p>Once the votes came in, Hisa stood victorious despite Elias and Darius objections. With her as the new head, a lot of things were going to change.</p>
<p>“First order of business is lifting the band on Apollonia’s voice. I think we have had enough of your misogynistic policies. Are we all in agreement? Good. Now, reports came in that the rural areas of Japan have been plagued with a swarm of ghouls unlike any other. While in Cairo there are talks of hellhounds and vampires. Vyais was established to be our homelands shield against such fiendish adversaries. We are going to gain back their trust starting today.”</p>
<p>“We have men stationed there and they are dealing with the matter as we speak.” Elias was practically grinding his teeth.</p>
<p>“Apollonia, will you be so kind as to bring in your team.”</p>
<p>With a clap of her hand, the doors to the meeting room flew open and a group of four came strolling into the room. It was clear that Apollonia had handpicked each of them from different parts of the world. </p>
<p>As she spoke, Apollonia made sure to stand by each member. “Gentleman, I give you the Sentinels of Vyais. This is captain Ripley. His family has been hunting vampires since the Dark Ages. Second in command is Penelope whose family participated in the Salem Witch Trials. She kills in the name of your lord Luca. As for the other two members, I found Duncan decapitating a werewolf and Flynn is my mute little Australian. No worries a vampire does not have his tongue. His family has taken an oath of silence until proper order has been restored.”</p>
<p>“Truly a lovely crew,” Hisa spoke with mild amusement. “The Sentinels are in charge of ensuring that Aurora stays true to course. In a matter of hours, we will see what they can do.”</p>
<p>Darius slammed his hand on the table causing a few older men around him to jump. “These people cannot be trusted.”</p>
<p>“Your opinion has been noted, but you will do well not to challenge me. For the next two hundred years, my family will run this organization. Unless some unforeseen circumstance changes the matter, never challenge me again.”</p>
<p>Hisa picked up a black dagger that rested in the middle of the table. Elias knew what was coming next and she enjoyed rubbing it in his face. With the dagger placed away, Hisa motioned for the Sentinels to follow after her. Sitting around and talking while their homes were ravaged by hellish creations was unacceptable. As she made her way towards the lower level, she took the time to fill the group in on the standards they were expected to uphold.</p>
<p>Aurora scanned the darkness and let out a rather annoyed sigh. Time had merged together so many times that she found it pointless to try and count. There was no telling what time it was and after a while, she stopped caring. She was truly a caged bird, but at least she was not following their orders. It was far better to live like this in her opinion.</p>
<p>The feel of metal burning her skin caused Aurora to smile. Something interesting was going on and she looked forward to seeing how things played out. As the metal turned red, Aurora was finally able to see the metal cage she had been kept in. Icicles crashed around her and despite their closeness, Aurora did not bother to move. The wave of heat that rocked her body caused her to laugh. When the temperature stabilized once more, Aurora forced her eyes to focus. Years of darkness and sudden light were not good for anyone. Her eyes managed to recover with ease and just in time for her to make out a group of people walking towards her.</p>
<p>With the condition she had been kept in, she had not been given any clothing. Being naked in front of a group meant nothing. What mattered most was finding out what was going on. When the group was a few inches away from her, Aurora emitted a small wave of heat to try and stop them. While the others had stopped, one female had kept walking towards her.</p>
<p>“Hō-ō, how they have mistreated you.”</p>
<p>Aurora found the name to be cute, but that did not mean she was going to go easy on the woman.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, you are one of Celix’s mistresses. Here to beg me to save the swine again.”</p>
<p>“Celix is dead and I am the new head of Vyais. You may call me Hisa.”</p>
<p>Having a new master was not something that Aurora wanted. As her anger flared, she felt flames consume her hand. Hisa might have been the new head, but Celix’s bloodline still controlled her. From the way her body was responding, it was becoming rather clear that harming Hisa was encouraged.</p>
<p>“A new master, my time truly travels quickly. What has it been twenty years?”</p>
<p>“You have been down here for nearly sixty-three years.”</p>
<p>“Sixty-three years and you expect me to submit to you. Why because you are a female or is it because you called me Hō-ō? Either way, I can tell you right now lollipop, it ain’t going to happen.”</p>
<p>Aurora had started to move towards Hisa with the full intent of setting her on fire, when she heard the sound of guns cocking. Over Hisa’s shoulder, she noticed the group had pistols pointed at her.</p>
<p>“Now that is amusing. You all do realize I can kill you all before this collar or your bullets stops me.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome to see who has the faster reflexes.” Ripley’s challenging tone was usually enough to intimidate his foes. </p>
<p>“A tough guy. I am going to enjoy hearing you scream.”</p>
<p>Aurora had started to move forward when Hisa used her arm to prevent Aurora from moving. </p>
<p>“Sentinels stand down! You are here just to observe. Hō-ō if you have an issue, I suggest you take it up with me.”</p>
<p>Aurora looked towards the woman that dared to stand up against her. She noticed the sweat running down the woman’s forehead. It was clear she was hot and yet she chose to stand close to her. The idea of causing Hisa more pain had crossed Aurora’s mind, but she stopped out of curiosity. </p>
<p>“I have so many issues that killing you will be justified. As you can see, the current master of this collar has deemed your life useless.”</p>
<p>“Elias is just like his great grandfather. I never pictured you to be their loyal lap dog.”</p>
<p>Aurora had thought of saying something, but there was no point in arguing with this child. It was best to let her get everything off of her chest. </p>
<p>“I am sure that you hate the organization and I understand why you want all of us dead. I am willing to offer you something that no one else will.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell should I believe you.”</p>
<p>“You say he has lifted his hold, then use your ability and judge for yourself if I am lying or not.”</p>
<p>All these humans ever did was lie. She could sense and at one point she could even make them tell the truth. What was the point of hearing the truth when it was only going to be something she hated? It was not like she could do anything to force them to change. Love it or hate it, she was forced to go along with desires. At least that was until she truly rebelled. </p>
<p>As she stared into Hisa’s eyes, she found a few thoughts running through her head. Most of which still dealt with killing the woman and her group of Merry Men. It had been a while since she had proper entertainment. Hearing what this woman had to say would surely give her a few more laughs. Not as good as harming Celix, but an additional chuckle was still something.</p>
<p>“Already trying to boss me around. How about you just say what is on your mind? I love being entertained before I kill.”</p>
<p>Aurora noticed that Hisa had not even flinched at the mention of death. At some point, Aurora was going to find a way to rattle her chains. The look Hisa gave her as she started to speak, almost made Aurora want to respect her. </p>
<p>“Hō-ō you are a sign of good things to my people. While we have been told that you hide when trouble arises, I know that is not the case. You are a fighter and something the people truly need to see. Dark forces have consumed the world, and we need your help in restoring order. I am not here to place you under my boot because no human can control you. I merely ask that you align yourself with our goals so that we can ensure order once more.”</p>
<p>“No need for the foreplay to soften me up. I like to be given it raw. After all, this collar speaks volumes as to what you really like. Your little misfits are here to enforce it. Since all you people know is how to be rough, don’t try breaking the tradition.”</p>
<p>Aurora’s eyebrow raised when Hisa moved closer to her. She had stopped emitting heat, but that did not mean that Hisa was safe. With one touch, she could reduce the woman to ashes. From what Hisa had said earlier, she knew the woman was aware of how things could play out.</p>
<p>“They are rough with you because they don’t respect you. I have respect for you unlike Celix and I will set you free on the world. As for the collar, it is a matter of trust.”</p>
<p>Hisa had reached out to touch the collar, only for Aurora to grab her wrist. The flames had licked Hisa’s wrist, but the woman did not flench. It was Hisa’s ability to conceal her pain that caused Aurora to truly view her in another light. Respect was a strong word, but there was potential there for the first time. Out of this newfound light, Aurora released Hisa’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Trust is not in the foundation of our relationship.”</p>
<p>“It can be Hō-ō, to show my good intent allow me to introduce you to the Sentinels. They are not here to harm you. They will be like your extra set of hands. They are also around to ensure that both of us keep our words. Don’t look at them as guards or watchmen, consider them to be your new family and friends. While I could stand here and sweet talk you, time is of the essence.”</p>
<p>“I have been waiting for you to get to the part where you fucked me.”</p>
<p>“Hō-ō, if you allow me the right to freely become your master, then I shall allow you to spread your wings once more. When Vyais reigns supreme again, I will personally remove your collar.”</p>
<p>Aurora could sense that Hisa was not lying. Removing the collar would give her a chance to break free or did Hisa think she would remain. Humans could be gullible, but this woman was calculating. There was certainly a scheme brewing behind her brown eyes. While schemes were dangerous for both parties, Aurora truly liked the danger. </p>
<p>Danger was tempting on its own, the only other problem came with the idea of being used once more. The darkness was not all that bad, but she did miss killing things. After dealing with Celix, she knew that accepting a new master was not really a free choice. She had killed a lot of Celix’s men before he finally was able to complete the part of the ritual that would give him power over her. The fact that she had not eaten in a while, combined with the conditions she had been living it meant that a fight would be pointless. She had enough energy to intimidate and possibly kill a few people. In the end, Hisa would have her way and Aurora didn’t want to be forced. It would be far easier to play along and take her anger out on whoever Hisa released her on. </p>
<p>“I will carry Vyais back to the top before you die. If you break your word, I will ensure the pleasant images you have of me go up in flames.”</p>
<p>Hisa took in Aurora words, but better things had her attention. With mild amusement, she watched as Aurora took a rather slow knee before her. Once the phoenix was in place, Hisa reached into her jacket and pulled out a black blade. There were words written across the blade in different languages that when translated read, “From the blood of my hand and through the tamed fire of the gods, the wicked shall be vanquished”. </p>
<p>The pain of the blade did not bother Hisa. All this pain meant that she was one step closer to achieving all of her desires. She allowed the blood to drip over her family’s gem to seal her bond with the phoenix.</p>
<p>“You have my word Hō...”</p>
<p>“Aurora, Master Hisa.”</p>
<p>Once the ritual was complete, Hisa turned her attention towards Ripley. “Escort Aurora up to her room. I want you all in the air in less than twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>As Hisa moved away, Aurora allowed a smile to grace her face. She did not need the men to guide her towards her room. Within a blink of an eye, Aurora vanished and reappeared in her room. The first thing she noticed was the fruit that had been laid out waiting for her. Hisa truly was a calculating woman. Even though they were pressed for time, Aurora needed to eat. The blood of her victims would only quince her thirst in a metaphorical sense. She was no vampire and thus needed to use other things to stay alive. It was a bit disappointing not to see any frankincense or anything close to it on the table. That would be something she would find on her own now that she was out of that cage. </p>
<p>Only after she had her fill and left the table looking like a barren desert did she bother to get dressed. With her speed, it did not take her long to suit up. Before she moved towards the plane, Aurora opened her closet to look at her two favorite blades. The red hilt and silver blade was known as Fenrir. With Fenrir she had slain hundreds of vampires and a countless number of ghouls. The blade she truly loved had a black hilt and a reddish brown blade. Keelut had only slain five enemies. Unlike Fenrir, she only used Keelut when she faced a worthy adversary. It was just a shame that no one gave her a real challenge. Even if Keelut did not see action, she kept it for hopes that one day he would.</p>
<p>After kissing her blades, she teleported to the plane to find the group sitting there waiting patiently for her. The others seemed to be preoccupied with work, while Ripley seemed to have his eyes on her.</p>
<p>“What is wrong, getting in over your head captain or still thinking of how to kill me.”</p>
<p>“The name is Ripley and I have never gotten over my head. As for killing you, I already know how. I am not one to reflect on grudges, especially when there is a task at hand. It is my team's duty to ensure order is restored before the sun sets in Gokayama. I have never missed a deadline, and I am not going to start today.”</p>
<p>“Such a serious man. You know all work makes you a dull man. Since you want to stay focused tell me what I am going up against?”</p>
<p>Before Ripley could reply, a softer voice spoke up. </p>
<p>“Ghouls are consuming everything in their path. Captain, we have news that the death toll has reached over two hundred. The government has requested support in evacuating, but I doubt it will be of any use. If they keep sending in more humans, the ghoul army will just keep rising.” Penelope took up sitting beside Aurora.</p>
<p>The friendly smile that Penelope gave her caused Aurora to roll her eyes. Friendly was the last thing she wanted to deal with before battle.</p>
<p>“You all are the Sentientals, what a cute little name. While the name sounds strong, I doubt you all could truly keep me in line.”</p>
<p>Aurora enjoyed the annoyed look that Ripley was giving her. Outside of killing things, annoying him was going to be a fun part-time. Just as she was certain he was going to say something, Penelope cut in once more. </p>
<p>“Plan on breaking your word?” Penelope’s tone was far from serious as she spoke.</p>
<p>“A phoenix’s word is golden. Unlike you humans, we don’t go back on our word. Now I have a few questions that need answers. Do your best not to lie to me. Although it would make for an amusing time.”</p>
<p>“I give my word, and I am sure my captain and the other do as well.”</p>
<p>The longer Aurora stared at her; the clearer things became. The vibe that she was getting from this woman reminded her of someone from the Girl Scouts. </p>
<p>“Scouts honor or shall you put things on your lord.”</p>
<p>“It is blasphemy to put things on the Lord. My word is good enough, isn’t that right Captain.”</p>
<p>Ripley knocked the ash off of his cigarette and nodded his head. It seemed as if Penelope’s demeanor had calmed him without her having to do much. </p>
<p>“Good to know that your wall is decorated with golden stars. I should note you little bible thumper that I tend to swear on many things, and I degrade many gods, including the hippie son or whatever you call him. After all, what is a god to someone like me? Hopefully, that won’t offend you but if it does, I don’t care.”  Aurora was hoping to get some kind of rise out of Penelope with her words.</p>
<p>“I understand if it is hard for your pagan mind to accept true things or to know respect.” Penelope offered Aurora a smile as if her words had not been insulting.</p>
<p>While Aurora wanted to say something back, she only chuckled. “Anyway, I need to know if you all are qualified to deal with ghouls. Cannot have any beginners getting in my way.”</p>
<p>“Getting in your way, you are really full of yourself. We all know what you are. While you may come back from the dead, I will ensure that each time is worse than the last.” Ripley bit down on his cigarette as he looked at Aurora. </p>
<p>“You promise.” </p>
<p>Aurora had started to move only to feel Penelope grab onto her arm. </p>
<p>“We can save the hostile moments for the enemies. As for qualifications, I can tell you that my family killed witches and we still do. I wanted to spread my wings, hence why I didn’t turn down the offer of joining forces with Ripley. I have heard so much about his family, but he stood out above all. No vampire has ever been able to harm him. He has...”</p>
<p>“You could at least spit on the shaft before you stroke him that hard.”</p>
<p>The crimson color that flashed across Penelope’s cheeks caused Aurora to chuckle. Before she could pressure Penelope, Ripley cut in. </p>
<p>“Duncan and Flynn are hunters as well. Don’t expect Flynn to speak with you. He has taken a vow of silence until he reaches some goal. As you can see, we have dealt with ghouls, werewolves, and many other things. That is all you need to know.”</p>
<p>Aurora pulled out a pair of black circular sunglasses and tapped them on her hand as she looked over Flynn and Duncan. Despite what had been said, those two never broke their focus. Task-oriented males tend to be far from entertaining in her opinion. </p>
<p>“Mr. Hunter, am I to believe that you are better than me.”</p>
<p>She had dealt with vampire hunters in the past and they were rather full of themselves. Thinking because they killed a few low levels that they stood a chance against a real threat. Watching their head rolls had been entertaining. Out of it all, she enjoyed the blood fountain that came gushing out of their bodies when they got in over their heads. </p>
<p>“My family has hunted since the Dark Ages. I am not here to compare my achievements with your own. At the end of the day, we have a job to do. Since we are all qualified, I expect things to go according to plan.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, captain.”</p>
<p>Aurora didn’t care if Ripley did not want her calling him captain. The lack of respect they had for each other was apparent. As she placed on her sunglasses, she noticed the look Ripley was still giving her. </p>
<p>“Grudges are not becoming of a man.”</p>
<p>What Aurora had not expected was for Ripley to stand in front of her. The cold glare cut through her black lenses. While it was threatening, she did not bother to look away from him.</p>
<p>“You may have little concern for those around you, but my men’s lives are important to me. Don’t do anything reckless out there or I will ensure that your collar is never removed.”</p>
<p>Aurora leaned in closer so that their faces were not far from each other. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t threaten me.”</p>
<p>“It is not a threat; it is a promise.”</p>
<p>A smirk came across her face and Aurora shrugged her shoulders before sitting back in her chair. </p>
<p>“I may think you all are beneath me, but I value human lives, to a degree. Since we all work for Vyais, I see no point in allowing you all to die. I can sense through that cold glare that you desire something else. To that, I will simply say yes.”</p>
<p>“What is it that I desire from something like you?” Ripley had not bothered to move away from Aurora. Wanting her to know that he was not like the others she had dealt with in the past. </p>
<p>“You want me to keep you all alive. Not selfish since we are going into a highly infested area. One mistake for you all is rather deadly. I am sure a vampire hunter such as yourself is fully aware of that.”</p>
<p>Ripley let out an amused snort before he lit another cigarette. “We can manage just fine without your help. Just do your job and stay out of our way.”</p>
<p>Aurora stuck out her hand and motioned for him to get away from her. She was no longer in a mood to argue with him. </p>
<p>“I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when we reach Gokayama.”</p>
<p>With their headquarters being located on a secluded island in the Indian Ocean, Aurora knew that it would take roughly five hours for them to reach their destination. As she nuzzled into her seat, she was glad to feel Penelope move away from her. The last thing she wanted to do was awaken to that woman’s smiling face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gokayama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurora starts to get a feel for her new team while also learning that they will soon face a greater foe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the support. I have a new computer, so hopefully, I can get more chapters out soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora had started to nuzzle into her chair when a hard kick to her leg caused her to open her eyes. The look on Ripley’s face made her want to give him the middle finger. When she noticed that they had landed, Aurora pushed herself up slowly.</p><p>“We need to get moving,” Ripley spoke mostly to his crew.</p><p>Flynn was carrying a rather large box in his hand and she noticed the other material that the crew had. The idea of questioning them had crossed her mind, but she didn’t care. Who knew what kind of weapons these people used? All that mattered to her was killing a few ghouls. When she looked out the window, she could feel the sand in the hourglass trickling down. The idea of killing was all she needed to inspire her to move.</p><p>“I don’t work well with groups. How about you guys take the east and I will take care of everything else.”</p><p>Aurora had started to walk away only for Ripley to step in her way. Now was not the time for them to start arguing. What mattered to her was getting to the ghouls and this time she would overlook his manners. When she tried going around him, he got in her way once more.</p><p>“If you get in my way once more, I may kill you.” Aurora pushed up her sunglasses as she spoke in a rather calm manner.</p><p>“Hisa has ordered us to speak with the commanding officer before we do anything. In this matter, she wants you to remain silent while we talk.”</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Aurora clenched her fist when she realized that Ripley was not joking with her. While she wanted to pull away from the group, she folded her hands and followed behind them. They had barely gotten into the town when a group of soldiers pointed their guns at them.</p><p>“Halt! All living citizens have been ordered to leave. If you keep moving, we will shot you.” Ripley, Duncan, and Aurora understood what the soldier was saying as clear as day.</p><p>Duncan turned towards the others in the group. “They don’t want us coming in. Nothing new I assume.”</p><p>“We have orders to speak with your commanding officer. The prime minister sent us.” Ripley pulled a document out of his jacket and held it out for someone to take. Aurora watched as one of the men hesitantly moved towards them. If he honestly thought that they were going to attack him, he was truly a stupid man. With everything going on around him, she was certain the man was just confused. After all, he was facing an enemy that no human had the right to deal with.</p><p>While the man radioed in, Aurora turned to speak with Ripley. “I didn’t know we operated under the order of the Prime Minister.”</p><p>“Hisa has her ways, or so I am told.”</p><p>Aurora knew how shady the organization could be and thus decided not to press the matter. When the guns finally dropped, the group was ordered to move forward. It came as no shock to Aurora to see the fields burning or to see some houses completely destroyed. These were not city homes but homes of farmers. They were nice in their own way and yet ghouls had brought an end to that.</p><p>As they passed over a field, at the edge of the dirt path there was a severed arm. There was a chance that the victim had been consumed. Then there as a chance that one of them would get to face and kill this victim. On top of the villagers, they would also be killing humans that had needlessly given their lives. One day humans would understand that not everything could be killed with standard weapons. Some humans would want their eyes to be opened, but others would surely cringe away from such notions. Those humans deserved to be killed or may be protected. Ignorance could be viewed as innocence to some degree, but she was still debating on the manner.</p><p>The path leading to the house was tainted with red dirt. While the others seemed content on getting matters settled, Aurora decided to linger outside. She hated meetings and she hated having to deal with small talk. All she wanted to do was kill. Business things could be saved for Ripley and others.</p><p>With the others gone, Aurora took in what was before her. This place had once been some family’s home. From the small flowers that were sprouting out of the ground, Aurora could tell that they had been struggling. The land was not giving and if they had been located elsewhere, she was certain that they could have done better. Just as she was about to step forward, she noticed the red stain on the ground. Her hand brushed over the stain and while it was dry, she could tell that it was not all that old. It was not the stain that jumped out at her, it was the small design. The longer she looked at it, the more she realized that it was the faint handprint of a child. She might enjoy antagonizing humans, but children were something else. To know that some vampire or ghoul dared to harm a child was something she could not overlook.</p><p>Staring at blood stains was not going to solve anything. What mattered was getting through these boring talks and out into the village. It was not shocking to hear the head man tearing into Ripley. Events like this had played out quite often in the past. She had preferred resting elsewhere instead of being present. In this matter, she had no choice and since she didn’t really like Ripley, it was not all that bad in her opinion. Once she found a section in the back to stand in, Aurora took in the show before her.</p><p>“Gentleman, there is no reason for such strong words. We understand that you all are under a lot of pressure. If you would just hear us out, then everything will be clear.”</p><p>Penelope looked towards Duncan who had begun to translate for her. Despite the difference in language, Aurora could understand them perfectly. No matter the tongue, nothing was foreign to her ears. The fact that language came easily did not mean that she overlooked others. She had respect for humans that learned other languages. It was a reminder of how versatile humans could be at times.</p><p>“Vyais is a joke. You all mock us with your presence, these fake documents, and I want you all out. We have the situation completely under control.” A man in a black suit glared down at Penelope and Ripley.</p><p>“The death count is over two hundred. Will you be happy when they spread, and the country is overrun by ghouls?” Ripley had no problem with getting in the man’s face.</p><p>Just as the commanding officer moved to grab Ripley, Flynn flicked on a monitor and Aurora noticed Hisa’s face. Hisa did not seem amused and her tone said that she was not happy with what she was seeing.</p><p>‘’Kazuo Ono, you have been serving the government for over thirty years. You were on your way to becoming a captain until one bad call killed your team. Then you flew into a rage that embarrassed more than your family. As such, you were made Heicho for a bunch of ragtime soldiers.”</p><p>“Who the….”</p><p>“I am talking right now and it is rude to cut off your superior. I answer to no man, not even the Prime Minister. It was my family’s duty to protect more than just our country. I do ask your forgiveness for allowing you to experience this level of despair. Now that things have been settled, allow us to take charge.”</p><p>“We don’t need your help. These matters are something that we can handle.” Kazuo spoke in a harsh tone as if he dared Hisa to keep talking.</p><p>“The only thing you are doing is feeding them. I am not asking for your permission. I am telling you to stay out of my way. I understand that you are a nonbeliever, but I also understand that you are scared. You are falling in a black abyss and you don’t know if you will make it out. Despite it, you all keep fighting and that would be admirable if I didn’t think it was stupid.”</p><p>“We are not scared, and we don’t need someone like you getting in our way. Order your men to leave or I will deal with them personally.”</p><p>“Aurora please show these men why we will not be going anywhere.”</p><p>This was the first time that she had been allowed to have some fun. From what had been said, she knew that killing them was out of the question. Teaching them a lesson was important. The fact that Kazuo had spoken badly to Hisa had to be addressed.</p><p>In one swift motion, Aurora slammed Kazuo’s face on to the table in front of him. As his blood-spattered across the table, the sound of a gun going off and the blood trickling from her shoulder caught Aurora’s attention. Her head turned to look at the soldier that dared to shot her. As she glared at the man, it gave Kazuo time to shoot her as well. Aurora stepped back and began to look over her injuries.</p><p>“I warned you all to leave.” Kazuo fired his gun at Aurora’s face as he rubbed the blood from his nose.</p><p>Instead of dropping to the ground, Aurora stood tall and allowed her head to drop forward. She could hear the whispers of the people around her. She would have been killed if she was human. It was going to take more than that to kill her. When the man started to unload his clip, Aurora took it all. Only when she heard the empty clicking sound did she bother to take a step forward.</p><p>The nervous look on Kazuo’s face was amusing. When the men around them dared to aim at her, Aurora waved her hand to heat up their guns. It was not hot enough to harm them, but enough to make them drop their guns. While she did enjoy taunting her victims, at the moment her mouth was full of the bullets. Aurora grabbed Kazuo by the neck and lifted him with ease. As she looked up into his eyes, she opened her mouth and allowed the bullets to drop to her feet.</p><p>“I could kill you,” As she spoke flames circled her fingers, and yet they did not burn Kazuo. “I was told only to kill our enemies.”</p><p>“What the hell are you?” Kazuo’s fear kept him from grabbing onto Aurora’s arm.</p><p>“Kazuo this is Hō-ō and with the Sentinel, we are going to make your problem go away.” Hisa looked rather annoyed that matters had to be resolved in such a manner.</p><p>Aurora hated that name, but it was clear that he got the message. Instead of putting him down gently, Aurora tossed him into a group of his men.</p><p>“Ensure that your men stay out of my way. Next time, it won’t be minor burns.”</p><p>Aurora followed Ripley outside and looked towards the group around her. With all that time wasted in dealing with humans, she wanted to start killing.</p><p>“Remember our deadline and get to work.” Ripley loaded his gun as he spoke.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Aurora found herself standing in the middle of a dirt path. The water was stained with blood along with a few human limbs. While the area looked empty around her, Aurora could sense them around her. It was fun chasing ghouls, but she liked it when they came to her. With that in mind, Aurora dragged her nail across her arm deep enough to produce blood. Just as the blood hit the ground, she heard the sound of her prey.</p><p>Her hand rested on the hilt of Fenrir, refusing to pull it out until she saw the eyes of her prey. When she was sure that she was surrounded, Aurora dashed at them targeting their limbs first. They could not feel pain, but they still bleed, and she loved a blood shower. Ghouls were disgusting to look at, but their appearance meant nothing to her. What mattered was ensuring that she had her fun before she ended their life.</p><p>Their clothing spoke of a story that some would never get to hear. She noticed their bite marks, the gunshots, all of it. To think some of these victims could have been rookies. Coming out to protect their country, only to die right away. She wondered what story the government would tell their families. The truth of course would be avoided at all costs. It was far easier to lie. To say the enemy got the best of them. To tell them that their children or spouse died an honorable death. A foolish death was not honorable, it was just stupid. As such, it was her responsibility to end their lives permanently. Make the stories the government told true in a sense. Their loved ones did die, they were suffering an endless life as a ghoul. The only way they would know true peace was to kill them. After all, it was the least she could do for these fools.</p><p>The deed she was caring out was honorable, but it still did not mean she was not going to have some fun. They were ghouls at the end of the day, and she was going to have her fun.No matter how she tried to prolong her fun, it always ended too soon in her opinion. As the last ghoul head rolled away, Aurora let out a bored sigh. She could kill ghouls all night long, but that would not solve their problem. If this area was to know peace, then she had to find the vampire or vampires that caused this problem. Solving the problem right away was the responsible thing to do. After being locked up for so long Aurora was in no rush to be responsible. This was all about enjoying herself. The best way to enjoy herself was to watch the Sentinels in action.</p><p>Aurora found herself resting on a hill that showed her everything below. With her vision, it was as if she was standing right beside each person. To observe them from this distance made her wish she had some food to snack on. Tonight’s show would just be about observing and from what she was seeing, Aurora was starting to like the Sentinels.</p><p>Long gone were the days of the wooden spears, holy water, and crossbows. Nowadays she noticed that some people preferred to use guns. Granted the guns that most used were useless, but she was certain Vyais would have given them proper weapons to hunt. This group did not rely strictly on guns, except for when it came time to intimidate her. The only person she saw using a gun was Ripley. His gun made her want to run her tongue all over the barrel. It was a unique shotgun with a weird crest on it. One shot blew through a row of ghouls as if they were nothing. Most of their waist had been blown away as well. From the rapid-fire, she could tell it was not like any gun sold in a store.</p><p>Her eyes moved toward his hips where she noticed a pair of blades and an odd-looking handgun. His toys were well concealed, that much she had to admit. With his jacket out of the way, she got to see what he was packing. The idea of getting into a fight with him seemed more appeasing the longer she looked at it. Instead of dwelling on his weapons or the damage they were doing, her eyes shifted towards Duncan.</p><p>A brow raised slightly out of curiosity when she noticed the curved blades that wrapped around his forearm. The blades were thick and from what she could see they were rather durable. To see him use his blade to prevent being shot was interesting. She was curious to know what kind of metal they were made from. Duncan had no problem with getting up close and personal with his targets. From the way the blades curved against his outer arm, it was like his arms were a weapon all in themselves. It was rather creative, that much she had to admit. To think someone like him had been using them on werewolves. Guns were effective against werewolves, could there have been more to him than she knew. She truly hoped that was the case.</p><p>What caused her heart to jump with mild joy was the sight of an old favorite weapon. It had been ages since she got to see a chakram. The last time she saw one, was during a time that she liked to forget. From the way that Flynn was holding them, they almost looked like yin yang symbols. She had a feeling that they could connect and if they did, there was no telling how far Flynn would be able to hurl them. Watching heads fly left and right made her want to clap. It was clear from his movement that he had been trained by the best. </p><p>Just as she was getting interested in the group’s silent member, she felt her tongue slide across her lips out of instinct. Something like that only happened when she saw something that excited her. It was a natural reaction and one that she rarely felt. What excited her was not just the weapon that Penelope was using, but the look on her face. Gone was the sweet angel that she had met. What was before her was a succulent sadistic incubus. Fiend would have worked just as well, but the whip did something to her. Cat o nine tails had nothing on this whip. Barbed like hooks decorated the thong and popper. When her whip struck not only did it lacerate the flesh, at times it pulled it off completely. When she wrapped it around a ghoul’s neck, it pulled their head off completely. The method was twisted, but what got her was the look on Penelope’s face. A Jack-O’-Lantern could take notes from her twisted smile. The innocent angel got her kicks out of killing. It was no wonder her family partook in the Salem trials.</p><p>Penelope was truly someone she looked forward to knowing. Maybe being stuck with this group would not be all that bad. A lot could be told about a person based on the way that they killed. Even though she wanted to continue watching them, there was work that needed to be done. Rather than alert them of her presence, Aurora vanished once more and began searching the village for the culprit.</p><p>There were too many ghouls for her liking. As she continued her search she picked up on the familiar scent of a vampire. Her nose scrunched up for a moment before she kicked in the door to a house. What she had been expecting to see was some older male or female. Someone that looked like they were up to no good. What she saw was the exact opposite. This vampire looked to be a teenager. It was clear from his clothes that he belonged here and yet he had not moved to attack her.</p><p>“You have caused quite a lot of carnage. How about you put up a good fight and I will end this quickly for you.”</p><p>“End things? Why do you want to kill me?” The boy kicked the hand of a female that was laid out beside him.</p><p>Aurora let out a low chuckle as she pulled Fenrir out. From the looks on his face, it was clear that he was serious.</p><p>“You are kidding right. Did you not see the amount of death that you have caused? Your village lies in complete ruin and you have the nerve to ask me why. To put it simply, you are a vampire and I enjoy killing things like you.”</p><p>The boy began to move around the room and Aurora wondered if it all was sinking in now. From the way he was acting, she could tell that something was going through his brain. She just hoped that he would not try the pity card.</p><p>“I got tired of scrapping for food every week. They mocked me and cast me out. Then I found someone that told me that I could make those that looked down on me fall to their knees. They would worship me and do whatever I wanted. I could have whoever I wanted. I would be powerful, but alone again. Who wants to live forever alone?”</p><p>Aurora brought her hand up to stop the male from talking.</p><p>“Are you really about to talk my ear off before I kill you.”</p><p>“I will fight you, just as long as you let me tell my story.” The male leaned on a table as he waited for Aurora to respond.</p><p>“I get a kick out of the fighting. So storytime is over.” Aurora smiled at him as she spun her sword around in her hand.</p><p>“Well, then I won’t fight you. You can just do what you are going to do.” The boy held his hand open as he waited for her to strike.</p><p>Where was the joy in killing something that did not fight back? She hated it when she ran across things that didn’t like to fight. While she was eager to cut into him, Aurora motioned for him to keep going.</p><p>“I heard that vampires could turn anyone, so I tried it. I always liked Sara and I thought we could be together forever. When I bite her, she didn’t end up like me. She changed and before I knew it, she was attacking others around her. Things got out of hand and there was nothing I could do about it.”</p><p>Aurora rubbed her eyes when she realized that the boy was being serious. There were so many things wrong with his logic and yet it was clear he was lying.</p><p>“You have got to be a complete moron. Only virgins can be turned, was this not explained to you. You know what, I don’t really even care. While you might not have known you could not turn her, you knew you had control. That makes you as bad as all the rest.”</p><p>Aurora had been about to strike when the sound of movement outside stopped her. A twisted smile came to her face when she realized what he had been doing. The little fool was stalling which showed how dull taking him down was going to be. Just as she moved to strike, the windows around her began to shatter. Aurora’s body moved with each bullet that struck her. Dancing for the boy in front of her. When the show was over Aurora dropped to the ground.</p><p>“How stupid!” The boy started to laugh as he began to step on Aurora’s head. “Talking about coming to kill me. I am immortal and everyone else is meant to be my pawn. I control everything and soon everyone will fear me.”</p><p>The boy started to rub his foot on to Aurora’s head only to suddenly stop when he felt the temperature change. He pulled back suddenly and glared at her corpse.</p><p>“What…”</p><p>“What the hell do you know about being immortal. Nothing lives forever.”</p><p>As she spoke Aurora began to manifest behind the boy. The shell of a body that the boy had been stomping on burned to complete ash.</p><p>“How is that…”</p><p>“In the end, you hold the logic of a human. No matter what was told to you, everything dies.”</p><p>“Kill her!”</p><p>Aurora drove her hand through the boy’s chest and gripped onto his heart. Feeling his body tense up only made her smile. As she squeezed on his heart, she began to burn it. Her smile never faltered as she watched him die. Humans selling themselves for a chance at immortality annoyed her. Immortality was overrated and misunderstood to the fullest. You were alone the moment you took your first breath and you would remain alone. There was no point in getting close to anyone because they would fade away. It was a rule she had learned over time and it was something that she would never forget. Immortality was a true curse and one day humans would understand that.</p><p>After the boy had fallen, Aurora noticed that the ghouls were still moving. Now that was something she did not see coming. The rule was that the vampire was killed, and their ghouls died. She did not sense another vampire around and yet she was still dealing with ghouls. This was a matter that she would certainly have to look into when she got back to Vyais.</p><p>As the ghouls stuck their arms through the window, Aurora let out an annoyed sigh. None of this was going to do and it was getting close to their deadline. While preserving the homes would have been ideal, Aurora didn’t care. The people that inhabited these homes were dead and if any survived, they could start over.</p><p>Aurora waved her hand and watched as a row of fire struck the ghouls by the window. As she walked forward her body began to be consumed by her own flames. Once she was outside, Aurora burned everything that was around her. She knew where the human soldiers were along with her team. To ensure their safety, she didn’t allow the flames to get very far. Once the ghouls around her were dead, Aurora snapped her fingers and the flames vanished.</p><p>Thoughts of the boy crossed her mind once more. There was no good reason for him wanting to become a vampire. Being a human was better than waking up without a purpose or soul. One day humans would learn that what they fantasized about was not worth pursuing. Until that day came, Aurora would slaughter every last soulless being.</p><p>“Aurora! Ripley thinks it is time we head back.” Penelope rubbed off the blood on her cheek and motioned for Aurora to follow her.</p><p>“It seems someone is back to their innocent self,” Aurora mumbled to herself.</p><p>“Did you say something?” Penelope fell in line walking beside Aurora as they moved towards the plane.</p><p>“Nothing at all. If you would mind moving away, I like my space.” Aurora motioned for Penelope to move away, but the girl did not move.</p><p>“Your eyes look as if they have changed color.” Penelope tried leaning in only for Aurora to turn away.</p><p>This was another reason that she liked to wear black sunglasses. If it had not been for that boy, her eyes would still be protected from the nosey person beside her. </p><p>“So what if they have.”</p><p>“That would be cool. I notice the fire show and I was wonder what all can you do?”</p><p>Humans could be so curious at times. Penelope’s question was harmless. Aurora had spied on them just to answer that same exact question. Spying and holding a conversation were two different things. She was not in the mood to do either one. All she wanted to do was return home, relax, and possibly sharpen Fenrir. While Penelope looked to be waiting on an answer, Aurora remained silent all the way to the plane. To ensure there was no repeat of earlier, Aurora laid across the seat to discourage Penelope from sitting next to her.</p><p>“Let’s get moving. I am tired.” Aurora rolled onto her side to ensure that they got the message.</p><p>“You could always teleport home.” Ripley lit his cigarette as he looked down on Aurora’s form.</p><p>Ripley’s logic was correct. If she wanted to, she could have teleported home. There was a massive issue and that being that she was tired. She had used a lot of energy in that fight and it did not help that she had not really eaten.</p><p>“I figured you all earned the right to be in my presence a little longer.”</p><p>It was not a complete lie, but Aurora was not going to tell him that. If anyone knew that she had a weakness, she knew there would be problems. She knew that Ripley would not let her comment slide. Just as he was going to open his mouth, Duncan cut in.</p><p>“We have orders to head to London next.”</p><p>“I take it there is another vampire.” Ripley leaned into his chair as he took in the new information.</p><p>“We are in for a good time captain!” </p><p>The excitement in Duncan’s voice caused Aurora to fully face the crew. “Why is that?” She was a bit curious and there was no point in hiding it. </p><p>“We have been told to deal with the Hellsing Organization.” Duncan could not hide the excitement in his eyes, and it was clear the others were excited as well.</p><p>While the others were itching to face what was inside of Hellsing, Aurora had only heard rumors. Instead of admitting that she was a bit on the outside, she decided to not say much else. She was far too tired to truly care, and it was easier to eavesdrop when people thought she was sleeping. All she knew was that Hellsing had a vampire and it was her duty to kill it. In order to do something like that she needed some food and rest. While there was no food around, Aurora would make it up by getting a lot of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unleash the Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hellsing Organization proves to be full of surprises causing the team to second guess their attack plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some wondered if she dreamed when she closed her eyes. If she felt like lying, she would say that she entered deep meditation. A place where nothing existed, she was just there. If that was the case, she would always be well-rested. When she closed her eyes, she dreamed, and they were dreams that she wished that she did not have. They were not made up of moments, but memories that she had suppressed. Memories that triggered the feelings she wanted to forget. Feelings that made her feel like she was something that she was not. After all, something like her did not feel sadness, grief was a human emotion, or so she told herself.</p><p>As she opened her eyes, Aurora began to massage her temples. Her head was throbbing and the smell of something delicious was making her stomach rumble. When she moved to locate the source, an intriguing site caused her to stop. It had been a while since she saw someone pray. While the others of the Sentinel were sleeping, Penelope was on her knees praying. Aurora could not read the woman’s thoughts, but she could tell she was deep in her prayer. There was nothing to pray about unless Penelope was scared about what was to come. Prayers were personal and Aurora was not in the mood to pry.</p><p>While she had tried to move around Penelope without disturbing her, Penelope was suddenly moving.</p><p>“I hope you didn’t stop on my behalf.” Aurora looked down at the mild-mannered woman.</p><p>“I finished what needed to be said.” Penelope pushed herself up and offered Aurora a warm smile.</p><p>“I smelled something delicious, so I am just going to eat.”</p><p>“We had to land for gas, but I got you something to eat since I figured you were hungry. I just didn’t know what you ate. I am sorry if it is not to your liking.”</p><p>This nice act was almost suffocating. At least she was getting something to eat out of the ordeal. While it was clear that her platter contained meat, Aurora was not mad. Her diet was weird and not many humans would be able to locate what she liked. She had a picky palate, but meat was not all that bad. It actually energized her more than what she preferred which was a bit odd when she thought about it.</p><p>This meal was divine. The meat was tender and juicy. The brown sauce made her want to run her tongue over the entire container. This food could not be all that good. It had to be because she had been without for so long. If she did not have self-control, she was certain that she would be crying. As she ate, she noticed that Penelope was still watching her.</p><p>“Amused by what you see?” Aurora ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly. </p><p>“No, I am just curious.”</p><p>The day a human was not curious would be the day the world stop spinning. As she looked out of the window, she realized that there would be a few more hours before they landed. She could hope that Penelope would fall asleep, but she doubted something like that would happen. Once she finished eating, Aurora decided that talking would not be all that bad. Possibly learning about Penelope could lead to an entertaining time down the line. </p><p>“What are you curious about?” Aurora spoke in a rather dry tone.</p><p>“Does it hurt when you are shot?”</p><p>In all honesty, Aurora was expecting her to ask about immortality. Something cliché and stupid, but pain well that was not too bad in her mind.</p><p>“If I wanted it to hurt then it would. I feel a high amount of pleasure when I am injured. Some of you humans would say I am sadistic.”</p><p>“I would say insane.”</p><p>Aurora could not hide her amusement at the insult. “Are you scared?”</p><p>“I always am scared, but faith keeps me stable.” Penelope ran her fingers over a necklace as she spoke.</p><p>“So, you pray to remain stable?”</p><p>Prayers were used in an abundance of ways. If Penelope did not share, then Aurora would not care. Sharing caused some form of bonding. Bonding with creatures that had an expiration date on them was never a good idea.</p><p>“No, I pray for forgiveness. While the lord’s work is glorious, one should not find immense satisfaction in killing others. Even if they are lacking a soul because at one point, they were children of God.”</p><p>That was one way to look at a ghoul. What they were in the past did not matter. What mattered was killing them. She was not going to bash Penelope’s logic, after all the girl was too pure. That much innocence would ruin the meal she devoured.</p><p>“A word to the wise, it is okay to enjoy what you do. If you want to spend your time speaking to someone that may not be up there, go right ahead.”</p><p>“Do you mock God because of what you are?” Penelope spoke with not a trace of anger in her voice.</p><p>“I mock everyone because I can. Even if I was not a phoenix, I would mock every religion. Spending your time praying to someone or something that has not once jumped in to save you. The books you hold precious are filled with stories, accounts that you hold true. When you need him now where is he or his offspring. The only one stepping in is me and it has always been that way.”</p><p>“Would it make you feel better if people prayed to you. Are you angry that you are not worshipped?”</p><p>“I don’t need to be worshipped, that is something humans desire. The idea of being acknowledged and praised is something you all want, not me.” Aurora could feel her blood boiling the more she spoke.</p><p>“You mock for the sake of mocking. Yet, the records show that you work for different gods and even my God. If anything, you should know they are real and you should have some respect for them.”</p><p>“Respect.” The word came out as a sneer as she spoke. “I do the bidding of humans, not out of love for them. I do the bidding because the gods force me to do so. I do not respect nor do I acknowledge things that have not shown me my proper respect.”</p><p>Aurora watched as Penelope’s eyes moved over her collar. She did not bother to turn away from her gaze. She wanted it to be known just how deep her hate was. This collar made her a pet. Her kind had been a pet and servant to the gods and now she had to slave away to some stupid humans.</p><p>“You are then a caged bird Aurora.”</p><p>“Caged animals are the worse things to deal with.”</p><p>“The more I talk to you, the more I realize that we are not that different.” Penelope did not back down under the gaze that she was given.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Gods are separated from man because of their immortality and powers. What people fail to see is that gods show emotions just like us. These stories, as you claim, show us that they feel pain, anger, happiness, and many other things. Despite what you think, we can relate to each other.”</p><p>“Relate to each other. We could never fully relate to each other. Tell me, do you know what it is like to die. Do you know what it is like to experience the worse pain in your life again and again?”</p><p>“What pain is that?”</p><p>Aurora had almost let it slip what pain she was thinking of. Not because she wanted sympathy from Penelope, but more so because her tongue was guided by anger. Before the full truth could slip out, she calmed herself down.</p><p>“Earlier you asked me if I could feel pain. I can feel pain and I feel every death. I have died so many times and I could recall each of them. I remember how it felt to have bullets rip through my body. How it felt to have my arms ripped off. As I lay there waiting for my heart to stop beating, I know I will be reborn just so the cycle can repeat.”</p><p>“Then why not avoid the pain altogether?”</p><p>“Where would the fun be in that. I enjoy making people think that they have killed me. I love the look on their faces when they gloat only to have it falter when I stand up again. It makes the pain all the more enjoyable.”</p><p>In moments like that, Aurora felt like she was in complete control. She got to say what happened to her body and how she would respond to her attacker. It was this control that she desired. With the promise that Hisa had made her, she was certain that she would be in control once more.</p><p>“You are truly nothing like what I have read.” Penelope smiled at Aurora as she moved to clear the empty tray.</p><p>“When has anything been like what you have read.” Aurora offered a smug smile as she turned her gaze out the window.</p><p>As she stared out the window, Aurora realized that there was some information she could use. The others were still sleeping and since Penelope radiated innocence, she was not worried about anything.</p><p>“What can you tell me about the Hellsing Organization?”</p><p>Penelope tapped her chin lightly and the amused look almost made Aurora want to change the topic. Information was necessary, especially if she planned on killing them.</p><p>“They tend not to go far out of their boundaries. They keep their information rather hush hush. Except for the fact that they have some vampire working for them.”</p><p>Aurora noticed the anger in Penelope’s eyes despite her calm words. It was clear that there was a deep hatred for anything that was not holy in her god’s eyes. The fact that they were excited to face someone they did not know much about left her with more questions.</p><p>“Has Hisa given any more instructions?”</p><p>“She spoke privately to Ripley. In regard to you, we were told to leave the vampire to you. Of course, Ripley was not happy, but he will do as he was ordered.”</p><p>It was better getting her instructions from Penelope than Ripley. She had a feeling that if the man opened his mouth, he would find a way to insult her. While the information was not all that helpful, she at least knew she could have fun without any interruption. As she thought about what she would do to this vampire, she noticed Penelope was starting to drift off. To avoid keeping her awake, Aurora kept to herself.</p><p>Before she knew it, the plane was landing and Ripley and the others were moving around. As she looked over her weapons, she noticed that the Sentinels were just carrying their basic guns. Ripley didn’t seem like the type that would let her have all the fun. Which meant that something was being kept from her. While she could concern herself with such trivial matters, they were just that. What they did while she killed Hellsing’s prize possession was of no concern to her. All that mattered was that they stayed out of her way.</p><p>On the drive over, Aurora found herself taking everything in. It had been a long time since she had been in London. A lot had changed and yet this was not a vacation. Some other time she would get to see if her favorite bakery was still around. For now, she needed to stay focused. What she had been expecting to see when they arrived was some well-protected manor. She had been hoping that there would be some type of guard, but that was not the case. The gate was destroyed and there were countless bodies scattered around the ground.</p><p>“There goes ramming the fence.” Duncan tried to make light of the situation.</p><p>In her line of work, Aurora had learned that coincidences were never a good sign. What were the odds of them actually getting thrown a bone on a night like this? They had just dealt with ghouls and she was certain the Sentinels were tired, but they could not be that stupid.</p><p>“Something does not feel right.” Aurora had no problem voicing her concern. Even her doubts did not change the happy looks on the humans’ faces.</p><p>“Do you see something girl?” Ripley’s tone sounded as if he was speaking to a dog. For once, Aurora was too on edge to go after him.</p><p>“That was your one and only.  As I said, something does not feel right. While you humans like things to be done easily, you have to feel what I feel.”</p><p>Ripley took a pull from his cigarette and looked over his team. There were red flags popping up all around them. Red flags were not going to keep him from doing his job.</p><p>“If you are talking about the dead bodies, destroyed security post, and the lack of a welcome team, we all can see that. There is a job that needs to be done. If someone wants to pave the way for us, then we are going to take that path.” Ripley flicked his cigarette out the window and looked towards his team.</p><p>Aurora had expected for Flynn to stay silent, but the others were not mutes. They had to have known something. The longer she looked at them, the more she wondered why she cared. It was not like she could die. If they wanted to move forward, then so be it. She was going to stay focus and let them do as they pleased.</p><p>Once the car was parked, Ripley motioned for the others to follow behind him. There was tension in the air and Aurora wanted to get to the bottom of things. An organization like this of course rubbed people the wrong way. Taking damage like this was not something she expected to see. The fact that corpses were in different outfits, meant something big had happened. For Hisa to send them into enemy territory after settling matters in Gokayama did not sit well with Aurora. The Sentinels didn’t know Vyais as she did. While she wanted to investigate, they were walking in enemy territory and she needed to stay focused.</p><p>“Aurora, locate their prized possession; we will take care of the rest.” Ripley motioned for the group to follow behind him.</p><p>Normally Aurora would have said something snarky, but this troublesome feeling was hard to shake. Her eyes raked over the dead bodies and she noticed the bullet holes in some of them. Something was not right and the more she saw, the more she became agitated. As she neared a hidden stairwell, Aurora peered into the darkness. A menacing feeling raked over her body and at that moment, Aurora could not help but grin. It had been such a long time since she felt something like that.</p><p>When she reached the bottom of the steps, her eyes locked on the blood that stained the walls. Whatever made this mess was something that was sure to give her a good time. As she made her way down the hallway, Aurora noticed a tall figure standing inside of a room. The closer she got to it, the stronger the feeling became. Any sane person would have run away, but sanity was for the weak.</p><p>“It seems like you all had a rather busy day.”</p><p>Aurora made sure to keep her distance as she spoke. Her eyes moved over the male’s form and she had to admit that he had a unique sense of fashion. She was curious to know if his blood would shine bright on his red coat.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>It was clear that he lacked manners. The way his eyes traveled over her, she could he was looking for something. Allowing him to know her race was out of the question. The organization was picky with who knew what. From what she could tell Hellsing was on the outside of their circle.</p><p>“Someone that was tasked with the responsibility of killing you.”</p><p>From the way he laughed, Aurora could tell that it was not his first time hearing such words. The smirk that came to his face caused her body to tingle. He was plotting something and the last thing she wanted was to end up on the losing side.</p><p>“Let’s hope you are more of a challenge.”</p><p>Who came before her did not matter, even though it should have. Someone had attacked them, and they were coming right behind them. If anything, this looked like a coordinated attack. A person with any sense would have gone a different route. Maybe she could pry some type of information out of him. Find out if her group was in danger or if they had truly gotten lucky. Common-sense was something she lacked at times, especially when she became fascinated with a target.</p><p>He held no weapon in his hand and to assure that she kept the upper hand, Aurora charged at him. She wanted to spill his blood and she wanted to see if this organization truly had something special. How she had missed such a thing was beyond her knowledge, but the past was not important. What mattered was seizing the moment and inflicting as much damage as possible.</p><p>In a normal fight, her target would have dodged out of the way. He had not backed away from her nor had he tried to do anything. She was starting to wonder if she was missing something. Was he going to summon something out of thin air to attack her? Something like that was impossible for a vampire. He had to be up to something, anything to catch her off guard. As long as she moved faster than him then she could stay ahead. When Fenrir sank into his shoulder, Aurora found herself looking up into his eyes.</p><p>He took the blow as if it was nothing. Aurora was starting to pull her blade down further into his arm when she noticed his free hand moving. She had barely pulled her blade back when a bullet pierced her side. Aurora stumbled away from him making sure to keep Fenrir pointed at his face.</p><p>“Sneaky little fuck.”</p><p>“You all are all the same. Fascinated with one goal and yet lacking the ability to keep up with me. Unfortunately for you, I am not in a rush to end things. There are questions you will answer before I kill you.”</p><p>“Cocky words for someone that allowed their home to be ransacked.” Aurora applied a bit of pressure to her wound causing more blood to flow.</p><p>“What happened to them is of no concern to me.”</p><p>Well, he was heartless that was for sure. The cold look in his eyes told her that he was rather serious. It was clear he was not a team player and it was something she could relate to if she wanted. Relating to something like him was out of the question. While she pushed the blood out of her wound, she took note of his eyes. They did not shine the way certain vampires did when they saw blood. He had better control which meant taking another approach. As she forced herself to stand tall, her body rapidly healed itself. It was good to know that Hisa had not put any restrictions on her.</p><p>“Regenerating already.” The words were spoken in a bored and yet amused tone.</p><p>Aurora could do a lot of things when she wanted to. The fact that she had eaten meant that she could toy with him a while longer. If she was going to play with him then she had to be careful, after all, she had brought a knife to a gunfight. The last thing she needed was for him to blow another hole in her body.</p><p>“Now that my secret is out, how about we have some fun.”</p><p>While Aurora clashed in the basement, Ripley and the group continued moving through the mansion. The sound of talking caused Ripley to stop the group. He did not know this place and the last thing he wanted was for them to be walking into a trap. A quick hand gesture sent Flynn and Duncan down another corridor. With Penelope by his side, Ripley was not worried. Once the team was in place, Ripley kicked open the doors and pointed his gun at the head of a tall female-like figure in front of him.</p><p>“What now!”</p><p>“The person with the guns gets to do all of the talking.” Ripley kept his cool despite the tone the figure gave him. It was funny, the information he had been given said that he would be dealing with a female. The only female he saw in the room looked to be less of a threat than the old man. This female standing in front of him was one he was certain he would not talk to unless highly under the influence. </p><p>“Walter!”</p><p>Penelope pressed her gun against the back of Walter’s head and offered the group a charming smile. “No need to get hostile. My captain just wants to have a word with you miss.”</p><p>“You will call me Sir Integra. It is clear that you all have failed to grasp the situation that you have placed yourself in.” As she spoke Integra lit her cigar causing Ripley’s eyebrow to raise.</p><p>“If you are referring to your hidden prize, it won’t be coming here to save you.” Ripley knew that Aurora could be reliable in keeping the vampire away from them. If she failed, he would ensure she was well dealt with.</p><p>Integra chuckled at Ripley’s remark. “You know nothing about us. After the night I had, it's best matters are settled quickly. Walter, Police girl remove them from my sight.”</p><p>Ripley noticed the thread-like material appearing around Walter’s hands. He had heard talks of such a hunter when he was back home. That hunter was long gone, and he was certain no respected hunter would work alongside a vampire. Before he could process it all, the other female was on the move. Ripley’s trust in his team meant that he did not bother to make a move. The painful sound the emitted from Police girl’s throat meant that Flynn and Duncan had arrived.</p><p>“Whatever you are up to Walter, I suggest you stop. I have had a long night and I am not in a mood to spare anyone.” Penelope spoke in a warning tone and pressed her gun into his head once more.</p><p>“Sir Integra, as much joy as it would be to scatter your brains across your desk, that is not my reason for coming.” Ripley did not bother to lower his gun since he was not stupid.</p><p>“Care to explain why you all attacked my organization in the first place.” Integra held onto her cigar as she spoke.</p><p>From the look on her face, Ripley could tell that there was more to the story. He had noticed the single bullet holes in a few of the corpses he passed. While he wished he could give her such an answer, he could not do such a thing. The fate of her organization meant nothing to him.</p><p>“What happened earlier was not our fault. I am not going to argue that point with you. We have been sent here to execute orders from Vyais.”</p><p>“Vyais sends their dogs to me.” Integra showed a lack of care for the people in front of her.</p><p>“Sentinels, but I am sure that is something your mind cannot grasp. Regardless, there is a new head. Hisa has demanded that you keep your pet on a tight leash. More importantly, she wants you to sign the treaty that will be arriving in the morning. Not signing will not be tolerated.” Ripley did not lower his gun. He knew his words were going to strike a nerve and he wanted to be ready.</p><p>“You dare to come here and make demands. Vyais has no rights here and if your boss cared for your life, she would not have sent you. I fail to believe that you all just happened to show up tonight.” Integra sat down at her desk and looked towards Walter and Police Girl. “No mercy.”</p><p>Ripley had been ordered not to kill Integra. That did not mean that he could not harm her. Just as he was set to pull the trigger, he noticed the thread moving towards him. Harming Integra would have to wait a while. His main focus was on dealing with Walter while the others dealt with the female vampire.</p><p>Aurora’s eyes moved towards the blood that stained the floor around her. Some of her wondered if most of the blood belonged to her or the vampire in front of her. He was twisted in more ways than she dared to say. While he took some blows, he dished them right back. The fact that he was relying on his gun told her that she was missing something. He could not be their prized possession because of his guns. There had to be more to him and she was determined to see what it was.</p><p>As she moved to cut his head off, she watched in horror as her blade shattered. Her blade was not supposed to break. It was forged with materials that humans wished that they could get their hands on. Blessed with her own blood and yet it shattered. While she wanted to be angry, she had herself to blame. A sword was a sword in the end. Swords needed to be treated as often as possible. Aurora could not remember when she last performed any maintenance. When she looked at Fenrir, Aurora was going to make sure it was repaired when she got home.</p><p>Focusing on Fenrir would have to wait. Trying to kill him with a broken blade was crazy. Pulling out Keelut was out of the question. He had not earned the right and thus she had to get creative. Just as she tried to create more space, Aurora felt the pain run up her leg. The bastard had shot her in the knee causing her to stagger backward. Instead of letting up, he continued shooting until it became impossible to snap her body back. Her collar was completely exposed due to the damage he had caused her. What caught her attention was the fact that her right arm was hanging on by a tendon. Her left arm was scattered all over the room. When he seized her by her collar, Aurora offered him a weak smirk.</p><p>“Is this the part where you ask me questions?” Even in her current state, Aurora was not going to appear weak.</p><p>The feel of his hand in the back of her hair caused her to grunt. He pulled her head back with another force that she could not look away from him even if she wanted.</p><p>“A pet sent to kill me.”</p><p>“I am no one’s pet.”</p><p>The feel of his tongue traveling over her collar caused her eyes to narrow. No one was allowed to taste her blood. Each time she tried to regenerate a limb, he quickly pulled it off. After the second limb, Aurora stopped. There was no point in entertaining him while he toyed with her. Waiting for him to kill her was out of the question. She was going to deal with him in her own way.</p><p>A sudden phone ring provided Aurora with the temporary distraction that she needed. The moment her left arm regenerated, she grabbed onto Keelut and cut his arms off. Watching him regenerate with such speed, nearly was enough to distract her. She could not afford to be distracted and with a swift move, Aurora plunged Keelut into her heart. As the world around her faded to darkness, the look on his face made her want to smile.</p><p>Coming back as herself was out of the question. This vampire had pissed her off and caused her to break her own rule. She was going to make him suffer until she was tired of him. As his footsteps echoed through the room, Aurora’s body started to burn.</p><p>“Useless.”</p><p>Alucard stared down at the burning flames. Whoever sent this pet was smart enough to protect its neck. Even with the collar, Alucard knew of a way around such matters. He was going to get the information he needed. While he was curious to know what he was dealing with, Integra was calling him for a reason. He just hoped that whoever she was calling him to handle would make up for interrupting his fun time. Just as he neared the door, the sudden movement in the flame caused him to stop. Integra could wait a while longer, something better was appearing before him.</p><p>Out of the flames, Aurora emerged as a barghest. Her fangs were sharper than any of the stories had reported. To ensure that he did not touch her freely, her brownish-red fire held a mild level of heat. She allowed a growl to escape her as she looked towards the vampire. </p><p>There were many mythological creatures she had heard of throughout her life. The barghest was by far her favorite. Those that saw it were sure to die and it was a message she hoped the vampire got.</p><p>“If it is a dog fight you want, then we will have just that.”</p><p>His words were confusing, but that did not stop her from advancing. As his clothing changed colors and eyes appeared over his body, Aurora did not allow herself to back down. She had been aiming for his neck when his right arm changed into a dog and charged at her. This was truly something new. She moved out of the way in time, only to jump back once more. This dog he created had no limit. It moved about freely while he stood perfectly still. It seemed that he knew her every move before she even made it.</p><p>“Come now Mongrel, that cannot be all that you can do. You cannot hide what you are from me.”</p><p>There was no way that this vampire knew what she was. No one knew of her existence and lived. He had to be bluffing and for that, she was going to make him pay. Instead of running, Aurora moved fast enough so that she could bite down into the back of the hound’s neck. Rancid blood filled her mouth causing her stomach to turn. Aurora pulled away from him and tried to think of another way to harm him.</p><p>“All bark and no bite Mongrel. You disappoint me.”</p><p>Only one of his arms had changed. Attacking the hound was not going to work. After running the room, Aurora found and opening and bite off the vampire’s arm. She tossed it away from them and went back for more. His hound was keeping her from striking again. Even though he was bleeding, he had not shown any signs of pain. He didn’t need to feel pain, Aurora just wanted him dead. She had just jumped out of the way when a bullet pierced her hind leg. Her eyes turned to see his dismembered hand firing at her. This was too many surprises for her liking. Not even she could pull off something like that.</p><p>The pain from his gun was nothing compared to the bite of the hound. It was a pain, unlike anything she had ever felt before. The pain was strong enough that Aurora reverted back to her human form. She was waiting for him to chew on her body once more, but he had stopped.</p><p>“Show me what you really are Mongrel.” Alucard allowed his hound’s teeth to sink in further just to ensure that she got the point.</p><p>As Aurora rested in the mouth of the beast, Ripley found himself wanting to curse. No amount of curse words would fix the situation they were in. Hisa had said that there was one vampire and yet here was another. The female had not been that much of a threat. That was until Walter allowed himself to get hurt. The next thing Ripley knew she was going crazy. Police girl was not his problem, Walter was his issue.</p><p>Walter was the infamous Angel of Death he had heard about. While he wanted to ask the man why he had joined the enemy, he could not. It was difficult to do such a thing when he needed to focus on the thin wire moving around the room. He had lost sight once and the wire had cut him rather deep on his arm. From the way Walter was moving, he knew the man wanted to sever his limbs. The fact that Walter was offering support to the female vampire made things worse. He hated seeing Integra’s smug face, but now was not the time for that. He needed to get the group out of there. He needed open space and a way to keep Walter away from the others. While shooting him would have been ideal, the wire cut through their bullets as if they were nothing.</p><p>“I do hope you are not planning on running. That would only create more of a mess that I don’t care to clean.” Walter spoke in a rather calm voice as he stepped towards Ripley.</p><p>“I am not here to make things easy on you.” Ripley’s brain was turning on a way that they could getaway. In an attempt to create some space, he turned and fired on Integra. He knew that the bullet would not connect. The time it took for Walter to protect his boss, was all the time needed for Duncan to spring into action. He had knocked Police Girl into Walter and the group began their escape.</p><p>“What is the plan?” Penelope looked over Ripley hoping that something good would leave his mouth.</p><p>While he wanted to say something, the thin wire caused Ripley to grab onto Penelope’s shoulder. Things were getting out of hand rather quickly. Every fiber in his body told him to turn and fight. Dying in this place was out of the question. If he had brought his weapons instead of listening to Hisa, everything would be fine. Hisa told them that Integra would be intimidated by their weapons and would be placed in a vulnerable state. Nowhere in the intel did it mention the Angel of Death or a second vampire. This would be the last time that he trusted information for Vyais.</p><p>“Escaping is not an option. Police girl, ensure that they stay together.” Walter began to pull more wire as she looked towards the group.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>They were low on ammo and Ripley felt as if soon their backs would be pressed to the wall. It was time they did something.</p><p>“Aurora! Tactical retreat!” Ripley was not happy that he had to summon her. Hisa had told him calling for a retreat was something Aurora could not ignore. It was a failsafe they all used. He just hoped that this information was accurate.</p><p>Despite the blood filling her ears, Aurora heard the word retreat. She didn’t really care for the team. The sudden pain created by the collar replaced the pain the hound was inflicting on her. Ignoring the order was out of the question. Since she did not know this place, teleporting to them was out of the question. Creating some distance was necessary.</p><p>“As fun as this has been, it is time for me to depart.”</p><p>Flames surrounded her body and soon Aurora found herself standing near the entrance. Resting was out of the question; she would have to heal as she moved. This place was rather massive and locating the group took slightly longer than she wanted. The fact that they were all still standing meant they were not useless. Admiring their strength and pointing out their weakness would have to wait.</p><p>Aurora used her flames to snap the wires that prevented the group from escaping. To ensure that they could get away, she cut off the path of their enemies.</p><p>“A geezer and a big titty vampire caused all this fuss. Here I was hoping for something more.”</p><p>Aurora was waiting for them to attack. Instead of moving, the pair stood perfectly still.</p><p>“If more is what you want.” The slightly deep sinister voice caused Aurora to smirk.</p><p>“Master!” Police Girl perked up far too quickly for Aurora’s liking.</p><p>“Alucard, Sir Integra has asked for us to show them no mercy.” Walter stood at the ready but made no movement once he uttered Integra’s orders.</p><p>No mercy, now that was a lady after Aurora’s heart. While she normally was all smiles, now was not the time for that. These humans were not prepared for battle. Since she should have killed Alucard, things were not looking good. When Alucard dared to target Flynn, a pillar of fire shot up from the ground stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“You wanted to see me for what I am, then focus on me.”</p><p>Aurora did not look at Walter. Even if she did, she would have never guessed that he was studying her. He was a man that knew many things and her actions were ones that he would never forget. Fenrir might have been damaged, but that did not mean she could not have her fun. Once the order for a retreat was ordered, it was almost as if Hisa was telling her to go wild. It was now her duty to ensure that the Sentinels got away safely. As she heard their steps retreating, Aurora looked over her foes. Things were surely going to get interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clipped Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the battle with Hellsing intensifies, Aurora is reminded once more of who holds all the power.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the continued support. My homework load has increased and I find myself with limited time to write. Hopefully, after all the papers are completed, I will have more time on my hands.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being alone in enemy territory meant nothing to Aurora. It was not like she was surrounded by a bunch of young bucks eager to tear into her. Thinking about that moment almost made her smile. Right now, was not the time for reminiscing, what mattered was taking care of the geezer, big chested servant vampire, and the vampire known as Alucard. Alucard truly was an interesting name, one she had never heard before. Which was odd since she had been around for over four hundred years.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, there was never a time that vampires did not exist. From the moment she drew breath, she knew of their existence. If she ever did find the thing that created vampires, she had no idea what she would do to them. If it wasn’t for that being, she would not have a reason to kill. She would be a caged bird stuck dealing with petty human squabbles. No point in really killing something that brought some fun to her life. Alucard was just another vampire and she saw no reason in going easy on him.</p>
<p>“If you are going to burn the manor then I suggest you get to it.” Walter allowed the wire to vanish as he spoke.</p>
<p>Aurora looked over the old man that stood rather calmly beside the female. From his attire, it was rather clear what his job was. Every organization had a boot licker and then there was the boot cleaner. It was rather obvious that he balanced both jobs and took great pride in what he accomplished.</p>
<p>“Bring hellfire to the Hellsing Organization. That has a lovely ring to it. Sure would be something you Brits can sip tea to.”</p>
<p>The geezer was right, she could burn this place down, but where would the fun in all that really be. With a snap of her finger, the fire vanished revealing that no damage had been done. Burning things down was mildly childish. Fire did not create blood splatter, steel did. She had gotten over burning things when she was around fifty. The moment she got her first sword, she never really turned back. She still used fire in her attacks, but that was different.</p>
<p>She had been sent there to kill Alucard, but now she had to ensure that the Sentinels escaped with their lives. From the weapon the female was holding, there was no way that she could take any chances. Aurora looked over Alucard for a brief moment before dashing right towards the female. The stunned look on the girl’s face was rather amusing. Aurora could not help but wonder why Alucard had allowed her to make such an advance. Instead of dwelling on the matter, Aurora managed to kick the weapon out of the female’s hand when she tried to ready herself. As the gun flew away from the female, Aurora noticed how the geezer ducked with ease. Impeccable reflexes for a man his age, that was for sure. With him moving out of the way, the gun crashed through the glass leaving a rather large mess for him to clean.</p>
<p>“Alucard, if you would be so kind as to escort our intruder outside. I already have enough to clean and I don’t feel like dealing with anymore.” Walter turned his back on the group, not troubled by Aurora’s presence.</p>
<p>“Master…”</p>
<p>“Police Girl retrieve your weapon.” Alucard never once looked towards the female, instead choosing to look at Aurora as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>As soon as the female tried to go for her gun, Aurora moved to intercept her. Aurora’s foot had barely moved when the sound of a bullet passing her ear caused her to look back at Alucard. If he wanted her to focus on him then she would do just that. Without Fenrir, she was forced to use Keelut and that was something she was fine with. Alucard had bested her barghest and withstood the attacks from Fenrir. Keelut was made differently and she was going to ensure that he understood that.</p>
<p>From the way he was shooting at her, she could tell that he did not care what the butler had said. Since this was not her home, Aurora was not going to minimize the damage. With the retreat in full effect, Aurora was free to do as she pleased. The increased speed was all she needed to avoid Alucard’s attacks. Unlike before, he was not allowing himself to take any damage. It appeared as if their courting stage was over and now it was all about killing each other.</p>
<p>One thing she had to admit was that fighting in the hallway was rather annoying. She needed room to cut him down and burn every piece of him. In order for such things to happen, she needed to move this fight outdoors. Just as she turned to cut into him, Aurora felt a bullet pierce her knee. The blow sent her tumbling forward. Instead of giving him the opening he wanted, Aurora charged towards him. Her body was healing faster than normal and she ignored the damage he was causing her. When she got close, Aurora moved to strike him only to be blocked by his guns. From this angle, she could not help but stare into his eyes. They seemed to come to life in a way she had never seen before. It was intimidating and yet she could not look away.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me all you can do is shot. Where is that mangy mutt of yours now?”</p>
<p>“In time Mongrel.”</p>
<p>Aurora thought about pushing back but knew she needed to move them outdoors. She gave herself enough room to only charge at him once more. When their bodies connected, it did not feel as if he was resisting her. As they crashed through a nearby window, she moved Keelut so that she could stab him. To her surprise, his body seemed to turn to mist causing her to slam down on the ground alone. Aurora had barely gotten onto her knees when she forced to roll out of the way.</p>
<p>“An intangible body, now that is something new.”</p>
<p>“Is that too much for you Mongrel?” Alucard taunted Aurora with an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>Mongrel was something she was growing to hate more and more. While it struck a nerve, showing him that he had some form of sway over her mood was out of the question. She could not get angry, she had to stay focus. She needed to cut him down while she felt free.</p>
<p>This time when Alucard started to shoot at her, Aurora did not move out of the way. The bullets passed through her with ease causing Alucard to smile. He was not the only one that could make his body intangible. The problem with making her body solid again came down to timing. It had been a while since she bounced between such forms. The more she thought about her delayed actions, the angrier she became. The organization had crippled her. A phoenix should never have issues using any of their abilities.</p>
<p>“Is this the best you have to offer Mongrel?” Alucard continued to shoot at her, in hopes that she would reveal something else. </p>
<p>To be looked down upon by a vampire was not something she could tolerate. Aurora used her speed to slice through his elbows. To ensure he did not try anything, she pierced his heart. The shocked look on his face meant nothing to her. This felt all too easy and she was starting to wonder if he was baiting her. He had made her angry, but he could not be pulling the strings. To ensure that she stayed in control, Aurora grabbed onto his overcoat and began to increase her body temperature. She watched as the flames licked at his sleeves until they covered his body. The fact that he tried to break away from her was amusing, but she was not going to let him go. Her arms wrapped around his body as the flames consumed both of them.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, you housebroken vampire.”</p>
<p>She was sure that she could have thought of a better insult, but at the time she just wanted him gone. As his body disintegrated in front of her, Aurora took note of the female’s scream. Instead of addressing the woman, Aurora made sure that there was nothing left of him. It was cute that the female thought she could shoot her. Since her body was still stabilizing, the bullet passed through completely destroying a nearby tree.</p>
<p>“Screaming for your master won’t bring him back,” Aurora spoke rather calmly as the fire died off around her.</p>
<p>There was something odd about the female. She lacked the red eyes that she was used to seeing. The aurora that radiated from her body was not menacing. It was hard to tell what she was in the presence of. From what she felt, this female was not human. As far as Aurora was concerned, this thing was just some sort of twisted Hellsing project. </p>
<p>The female had started to say something, but Aurora’s focus shifted when she felt a sharp pain rush through her body. The collar was starting to activate. This was a friendly reminder that she needed to retreat. The others had made it back successfully, but that did not mean anything to her. There was still one vampire left and she was not going to allow the female to live.</p>
<p>Looking down the barrel of a gun meant nothing to Aurora. Alucard had riddled her body with enough bullets that she should have looked like swiss cheese. With how the collar was starting to act, she didn’t have the energy to heal herself. </p>
<p>“Normally slaves are happy to be free. Yet here you are crying over a thing that could care less about you.” Aurora was mildly curious about their relationship and at the same time, she did not care.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare talk about my Master! You don’t know anything about him.” Seras took aim once more, determined to teach Aurora a lesson.</p>
<p>Before the gun could go off, Aurora grabbed onto the barrel and watched as the gun heated up almost instantly. The electric shock that sparked around the female’s hand was truly amusing.</p>
<p>“What?” Sera’s released her gun and began to hold her hand close to her body.</p>
<p>“Poor thing. It is clear that you are new to your way of life. I am a phoenix and as such my flames are as holy as that sandal-wearing Jew.” No sooner had the words left her mouth, Aurora wished that Penelope or that priest was around. Their faces would have made the comment truly worth it.  </p>
<p>While her flames were divine, they had not been all that strong. Her collar was limiting her once more and the heat she had admitted would have only tickled Alucard’s hand. The fact that it caused this girl to drop her gun meant that she was not all that strong. A true shame that someone like her had not given Aurora a real fight.</p>
<p>“Slave, tell me, what was your human?” Aurora had a feeling that her name was not Police Girl or anything else she was called.</p>
<p>“My name is Seras Victoria.” Seras held a proud tone despite the pain that still ran through her hand.</p>
<p>“Seras I shall release you from this cursed life. It will be wise if you don’t try and resist it.” Aurora had started to move only to stop when she felt the hooks in her skin moving.</p>
<p>It was time for her to go back and it was clear disobedience was not being tolerated. As the blood turned the links on her collar red, she noticed the look on Seras’ face. For the first time, Aurora noticed Seras’ vampire side. It was amazing how her eyes changed at the sight of blood. It was just another reminder that the person in front of her was a lost soul. One that needed to be put down despite what her collar was commanding her to do.</p>
<p>“You’re losing your humanity if something like you even possesses such a thing.”</p>
<p>Aurora grabbed Seras by her hair when she dared to move away from her. She had tried to pull forth her fire, only to feel a sharp pain course through her veins. Burning this creature would be out of the question.</p>
<p>“Running was a bad idea.” Even though she could not pull forth her fire, she was still causing Seras pain. Her flames might not have been able to respond to her, but the heat coming from her touch was doing a good job of keeping Seras under her control. Truly it was a shame that this girl was such a weak vampire. Her hand had barely touched Keelut when the sound of bats caught her attention.</p>
<p>“Master!” Seras pulled free of Aurora’s grasp not caring about the bit of hair that she lost.</p>
<p>Aurora had burned him until there was nothing left. How was it even possible that he was still alive. There was no way that someone like him could have survived her attack. With the way her body was responding, she needed to break away from this place. This collar was ruining her good times.</p>
<p>“Finally, a toy worth playing with.”</p>
<p>The words had barely left her lips when her orange gem started to glow brightly. The light flickered like a pulse and each time she felt the needles ripping through her veins. Her time was up, she needed to retreat before things got out of hand. At least teleporting was something that Vyais had graciously allowed her to keep.</p>
<p>“I fear our time is up and I must be leaving.”</p>
<p>Aurora’s body had started to fade, but it was moving slower than normal. Leave it to Vyais to hinder her once more. Before her upper body could be consumed in fire, Aurora’s arm was blown off.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare try to leave.” Seras spoke in a cold tone as she held onto her smoking gun.</p>
<p>This pain was something that Aurora was not used to feeling. Her body had stopped changing altogether. Her eyes moved towards the blood that poured freely onto the ground. Normally her body would have healed itself, but her collar was preventing her from doing anything.</p>
<p>As she tried to grab her wound, Aurora’s fingers were pierced by the needle-like wires that coursed through her veins. This pain was not normal, and she hated Vyais for making her feel so weak. While she wanted to teleport, her attention shifted over towards Alucard. His black leather attire was different than normal. The moment that eyes started to appear on his body, she cursed under her breath.</p>
<p>“Trying to eat me again. As joyful as that idea seems, I am going to have to pass.”</p>
<p>Aurora barely dogged in time when his dog came charging towards her. There was nothing artful about the way she rolled. Her movement was clumsy and she appeared out of breath as she pushed herself up. If it had not been for his dumb slave, she would have been out of here. His slave was not posing a threat and she had noticed the moment his dog appeared, Seras had moved a safe distance away.</p>
<p>“You shall make a rather useful addition.” Alucard moved closer not bothering to rush the final moments between them.</p>
<p>She wanted to tell him to fuck himself, but the pain was becoming too hard to ignore. As his dog opened his mouth, Aurora felt the breath of something unholy. The underworld surely had a promising breeze compared to what she had been hit with.</p>
<p>Despite the pain she was in, Aurora pushed herself up. She pointed Keelut towards the mouth of the beast not caring what he thought of her. If it had not been for the blood loss, she was certain she would have noticed his amused look.</p>
<p>“This is going to hurt.”</p>
<p>Aurora had no plans on fighting his dog. It would have been much easier to simply kill herself than to be consumed. Just as she moved to end her own life, she was forced to stop. Aurora slammed her blade into the upper jaw of the beast. She had barely pulled Keelut free when she felt Alucard’s hand slam into her chest. The dog was gone and his free hand gripped onto her collar.</p>
<p>Seeing her blood roll onto his hand annoyed her. There was nothing she could do, for the first time in a long time she was defenseless. The pain that consumed her mind was nearly unbearable. Crying seemed logical at that moment, but crying was a weakness. She would be damned if she showed such a weakness. Vyais could take away her dignity, but they would never crush her pride. While she wanted to scream, to cry, to express any form of distress, Aurora stopped herself.</p>
<p>Her hand wrapped around his arm and she began to pull herself further onto his arm until his hand pushed through the other side of her chest.</p>
<p>“Not worthy,” Aurora spoke in a weak tone. </p>
<p>“A Mongrel cannot comprehend what is going on.” Alucard glanced down at Aurora as she held onto his arm. If he was going to consume her, he wanted her without any limitations. When that day occurred, he would ensure that her fate was the same as all those dared to challenge him.</p>
<p>Aurora’s body started to burn, but this time her flames did not harm Alucard. When the fire finally stopped, the wind blew her ashes away from Alucard.</p>
<p>“Are you underestimating me, Police Girl?” Alucard spoke in a calm and yet harsh tone as he watched the ashes scatter to the wind. </p>
<p>“No Master. I remembered what happened last time and knew you would be back.” Seras spoke in a rather submissive tone. Her eyes never once betraying her true feelings. </p>
<p>“Yet, you are giving me a disappointing consistency. If your enemies do not fear you, what was the point of walking this path.” Alucard did not want an answer. Tomorrow he would push her even more, but tonight there were matters that needed to be addressed. </p>
<p>As Alucard moved inside, Aurora’s body finally materialized after what felt like hours. She was not surprised to find herself sitting on the plane surrounded by the Sentinels. From the looks on their faces, she could tell that they were upset. How they felt did not matter to her. After what she experienced, she was determined to make herself smile despite how it made them feel.</p>
<p>“To think you said you would never need my help. I wonder how bruised your ego is after screaming my name like a little bitch.” Aurora leaned on the arm of her chair as she looked towards Riley</p>
<p>“No one screamed your name.” Riley bit down on his cigarette.</p>
<p>“It was close enough captain. If it was not for me, your heads would be on spikes decorating the London bridge. I was told you all are supposed to be some top-notch hunters.”</p>
<p>The words had barely left her mouth when a knife struck the side of her chair. It seemed as if she had struck one of Riley’s nerves. While she should have backed down, Aurora was far from done.</p>
<p>“No wonder you had to call for me. You cannot even hit a stationary target.”</p>
<p>Aurora had stood up fully wanting Riley to make the first move. He had only taken a few steps when Penelope stood in the middle of them.</p>
<p>“Riley, you are better than this. Don’t let her get to you.” Penelope turned to face Riley hoping that her words would calm him down.</p>
<p>While Penelope normally could have talked Riley down, it was clear he was not in the mood. He had barely shoved Penelope out of the way when Flynn grabbed onto his arm.</p>
<p>“Oh, the mute has a pair of brass balls,” Aurora spoke in a rather amused tone. Out of all of them, she had been expecting Duncan to do something first.</p>
<p>“Aurora back off. We are not in the mood for you. Captain or not, you don’t put your hands on a lady, unless she warrants it.” Duncan moved to check on Penelope, despite her showing no signs of being in pain.</p>
<p>“A man with manners, rather boring if you ask me.” Aurora gave Duncan a disappointing look. </p>
<p>“No one is asking you,” Riley spoke as if his words could harm Aurora.</p>
<p>“We all need to remain calm. A lot of things went wrong and we could not complete our mission.” Penelope rested her hand on Riley’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Things didn’t go wrong Penelope, we were deceived.” Riley slammed his fist into one of the compartments by him.  </p>
<p>“Hisa would not lie to us.” Penelope continued trying to calm Riley, despite the look he gave her.</p>
<p>“I cannot believe I am going to say this, but your moron of a captain is right.” Aurora took up sitting once more, not bothering to add on despite the looks she was given.</p>
<p>“Aurora, please not right now.” Penelope looked at her with pleading eyes that made Aurora want to pat her on the head.</p>
<p>“Do you honestly think I want to agree with that shmuck?” Aurora motioned towards Riley. The fact that he gave her the finger only made her laugh.</p>
<p>“What do you know?” Duncan was not going to let the topic drop.</p>
<p>“If you are asking if I knew you were going to get screwed today, the answer is no. I knew that it was coming at some point. Just glad they didn’t drag this out.”</p>
<p>Riley took a pull from his cigarette before he dared to speak. “They have done this in the past.”</p>
<p>“Ding ding ding. Give that student a cookie.”</p>
<p>“Aurora, this is not a joking matter.” Penelope looked a bit sick as the reality sunk in. There was something about teasing Penelope that lacked joy.</p>
<p>“No this is not a joke. How about one of you tell me what I missed, and I will do my best to give you a straight answer.”</p>
<p>Aurora crossed her legs and motioned for the group to lay out their problems before her. What she expected was for Riley to say that their guns had been jammed or something truly malicious. That fat greasy Greek had done that before and then there was the time he blew up an aircraft. Hisa’s family was not a bunch of saints so she was hoping for something good.  </p>
<p>“To keep it simple for the bird brain, we were told to deal with Sir Integra while you dealt with their pet. There was not supposed to be any additional vampires, hence why we were told to leave our weapons.”</p>
<p>There was nothing really malicious about this one. It was not like their guns had stopped working or if more people were waiting on them. From what she gathered, four of them had to deal with three people. Where in the world did things go wrong? The girl was a weak vampire and for them to be hunters, they should have made fast work of her.</p>
<p>“From what I am getting, you all are mad that you didn’t have your weapons. I still don’t see how this is Hisa’s fault.” Aurora brought up her hand to stop them from talking. “I do understand the anger you all feel. There was a vampire present and while a toddler could take her out, Hisa should have known. She was not freshly turned from our interactions which meant that yes you were lied to. With her being weak, I am still wondering why the hell a retreat was ordered?”</p>
<p>“Not everything is as cut and dry as you think simpleton.” Riley blew his smoke in Aurora’s direction. “The second vampire was not a big issue, despite the size of her gun. We were not prepared to face the Angel of Death.”</p>
<p>“The Angel of what?”</p>
<p>“The Angel of Death. He appeared around War War II.” Penelope’s eyes light up for a moment only to lose their luster when she finished speaking.</p>
<p>“There was a second…” Aurora had tried to cut herself off, but it was too late. She had openly admitted to not knowing something. A fact she would never do willingly and yet she had just done so without thinking. This was the problem with conversing with humans. When her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, she lost track of what she wanted to keep back from others.</p>
<p>“You were locked up for a long time. I am sure there is a lot you have missed. During the second…” Penelope stopped talking when she heard the tutting sound Aurora was making. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong. I don’t need you to spoon-feed me information. I can do my own research. For now, we need to focus on this person of death and why he made things difficult for the four of you.” Aurora wanted to move on from the matter of her not knowing something. It was far better to focus on this death thing.</p>
<p>“The Angel of death’s presence alone complicated things. He is the hunter my family speaks highly of. It is just a shame that someone like him is working for Hellsing.” Riley dropped the end of his cigarette into an ashtray as he looked towards Aurora.</p>
<p>“All humans have a price. None the less, I did notice the weird threads around his hand. Don’t know what they do, and I don’t care. If he was the reason you all had a tough time, just know one day a heart attack will clearly take him out since you all could not.” It was a joke and at the same time, Aurora was serious. One factor should not make or break a mission, no matter who it was.</p>
<p>“How did things go for you? Did you manage to complete your mission?” Riley gave Aurora a look that made her believe he already knew the answer. </p>
<p>“I let them live. I figured it would make our next run in even better.” </p>
<p>There was no way that Aurora was going to tell them that she could not kill Alucard. Unlike them, she had at least managed to destroy Alucard’s body. Then again, that was not even true. From their fight, it was hard to say if she had done him any harm. He was full of surprises and his dog was not normal. A vampire had fast reflexes, strength, and some other basic abilities. She had never encountered one that could summon a hellhound. A body made of mist was something she had heard of, but very few could pull it off. Yet he did things with ease and she knew there was more to him. Even though it would have been nice to blame Vyais, she never trusted them for information. If she was going to get the upper hand she would study her new quarry. </p>
<p>“Does not seem like you even fought the Angel of Death.” Riley’s tone spoke of the low faith he had in Aurora.</p>
<p>“The butler of death did not fight me. If he would have, I would have done what you could not do. Since it is clear you were too busy idolizing him to even think straight.”<br/>
Aurora’s word had not bothered Riley. The look Riley gave her said that in the end, she failed just like the rest of them. </p>
<p>“So, what has Vyais done to its members?” Duncan ventured to ask the question that no one else dared to utter.</p>
<p>The thought of ignoring Duncan had crossed her mind. There was something about being knocked off her pedestal that caused the gears in her brain to turn. She had every right to belittle these humans. As she looked at them, she was reminded that just like her, they were pawns in some demented game. The only difference was that the Sentinels would not have to endure the game for long. Death would be their release while she would continue to live on and be forced to do as she was commanded. It had been roughly two hundred years since she actually interacted with others. Mainly because the others were a bunch of lapdogs, always doing what they were told. Never questioning or showing signs of any form of intelligence. When she looked at the Sentinels, she saw chained dogs. Unlike the others at least these dogs were pulling at their chains. Human’s with brains were worth interacting with until they pissed her off. </p>
<p>“The Greeks had planes blown up, food poisoned, weapons broken and ambushes set up for people they found useless. One time a man’s family was killed and he was forced to watch before they ended his life. The fat man claimed he had betrayed Vyais, but I think he was just insecure. I am not saying Hisa is better than them, but from the sounds of it, you all were not betrayed. Which means I no longer agree with you, Riley.” Just saying that made Aurora feel a lot better.</p>
<p>“You are telling me that you think we did this to ourselves.” Riley’s grip tightened as he held the armrest.</p>
<p>“No Tiny Tim, what I am saying is that it is not as bad as you think. Look we all know that it was no coincidence that we arrived on the same night Hellsing was attacked. I am sure that Vyais knew this death guy was working for Hellsing, especially with his age. The second vampire was weak enough for you all to deal with along with the human Integra. I could sit here and point out the flaws on both sides. As enjoyable as that would be, I am starting to feel tired. What I will say is that going forward protect yourselves. You all are not dogs and can think for yourselves. If it does not feel right or feels too good, then it is wrong. Keep a weapon on you at all times. In the end, you all have but one life. Unless you all can start repairing yourselves, I suggest you act accordingly.”</p>
<p>Aurora was certain that she could have insulted them a bit more. She was not in the mood to insult them. It was clear that they were upset, and she was rather annoyed with Vyais as well. Hisa said that she would be treated differently and yet she had been left in extreme pain. Made to feel vulnerable when that was a word she should have never known. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize why the others were mad. They didn’t have to feel vulnerable and they would have been fine if they had not trusted Hisa. Going forward she hoped that they would be smart about what orders they followed. While she hated most humans, these four were proving to be far more tolerable than the annoying board members.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Game of Pawns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Each organization plots to take down the other while the Sentinels and Aurora take a break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I greatly appreciate all the support that I have been given. Ripley's nickname was a suggestion given by Hellsing_Rose. I hope that the next chapter can be started in a few weeks or at least by the end of next week. Thank you all once again because this truly keeps me motivated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Aurora and the Sentinels rested on their plane, Walter poured over the notes in front of him. Integra wanted to know everything there was to know about Vyais and he was not going to let her down. Only when he was done doing his research would he allow himself to think about the mess that Alucard and their unwelcome guest had made. It was truly amazing that he had managed to keep this manor in superb shape while dealing with the likes of Alucard. In time he would deal with Alucard, for now, he needed to gather up all the information on Vyais.</p><p>“Walter, do you need help with anything?” Seras’ timid voice broke through the silence in the room.</p><p>“As gracious as the offer appears, I am afraid you will be of little help to me.” Walter noticed the disappointed look in her eyes and let out a low sigh. “While you cannot help me with the research, you could help move the bodies. We are rather short-staffed.”</p><p>There was no way that he was going to take on the task of moving all the bodies. He could make a few phone calls and he certainly would. For the sake of keeping Seras active, he figured he could give her something simple to do. Once she was out of the room, his eyes moved back over a document that was full of interesting detail.</p><p>Vyais consisted of four powerful families and out of the group only one family stood out the most. The Japanese had been a pain in the past. They had suffered a great loss some time ago, but something was not adding up. During the war, Hellsing had made sure to use Alucard. If it was not for him and Alucard, he was certain things would not have gone smoothly. Even though the war felt like another life, he didn’t remember seeing a flaming enemy on the battlefield. Where in the world had Vyais been keeping their weapon? He highly doubted they would have remained neutral if they possessed such a weapon. Then again, Aurora did not feel like some free spirit that had just been tamed. Something was missing and he was going to figure things out.</p><p>Walter tore through the library until he managed to find his leather notebook. Their enemies did not broadcast their secrets. Thus, he made it his job to find what was kept in the dark, via moles and well-greased hands. Though it took him some time to locate the information, he was rather glad that he had paid Keelan a visit on his death bed. He had been rather curious to know why the Catholic church had disowned him. It was rather amusing to know that a day after his visit the man died rather violently in his sleep, or so the nurse had told him. With Keelan being up in age, not many cared about him.</p><p>How useless Keelan had been in his younger life was not important. What mattered was the information Keelan had offered him about Vyais. Anger and the need for revenge always got the human tongue wagging more than money did at times. Walter was rather pleased when he recalled the juicy content that Keelan had given him. While it had appeared to have been useless back then, time revealed that the man had not been lying to him. Once he finished reading over his report, he made his way into Sir Integra’s office.</p><p>“I hope you have something good for me.” Integra leaned into her folded hands. The events of the day had eaten away at her mind and she was ready to go on the attack.</p><p>Walter never liked keeping her guessing. Word games were something that Alucard enjoyed doing more than others. “The Vyais organization has in its possession a phoenix. One that the four families have total control over and if they deem it necessary they could cause more problems.”</p><p>“Why am I just learning about this?” Integra allowed her hands to lower so that Walter could see her displeased look. She hated surprises as much as she hated being left in the dark.</p><p>“It was not done intentionally. Your father knew of the information, but due to the lack of appearance, the information was deemed false. The phoenix had not been seen during the war or even before it. Yet, it has been rumored that the organization always had a connection with the bird.”</p><p>“I once read Walter that one of the families wanted to capture Dracula for themselves. Could you imagine how different things would be if they had both in their grasp?” Integra pulled a cigar out but reframed from lighting it as she looked towards Walter.</p><p>“They would not be able to control Alucard, let alone do what your family has done. Alucard is a supreme weapon and one that can surely take care of this little threat.”</p><p>In his head, Walter was already thinking of a way to deal with Vyais. His duty to Hellsing helped mask his hidden motives. The last thing that he needed was for Alucard to consume a phoenix. Even though Alucard was powerful, he could still be killed. Something like that would take time and strategy. That could only be assured by keeping Alucard as far from the bird as possible. While he plotted, Integra’s voice interrupted his plans.</p><p>“How do you propose we kill something that cannot die?” Integra sat up fully as she began processing her own plan of attack.</p><p>“A freed animal tends to attack its captor. If we cannot kill the phoenix, then why not free it and turn it on Vyais.” Walter’s plan was rather simple, and it was the only logical step that made any sense.</p><p>“Once free, we can probably get it to side with us to ensure there are no further issues.” Integra took a pull from her cigar as the idea sunk in. She would do anything to ensure that they never suffered a great loss like this again.</p><p>“Alucard’s loyalty has proven to be true, despite some of his actions. The phoenix has no reason to be loyal to you and would spell more trouble. It would almost be wiser to set it free and hope that it never returns.”</p><p>“Things always return Walter. If it does step out of line, Alucard will have a new meal on his plate.” Integra thought of smiling but another issue had to be addressed. “It is time we got to the bottom of tonight’s main attack. I will not appear weak in the face of our enemies, but more so I need to know who we are dealing with.”</p><p>The look shared between the two said that they knew what needed to be done. As Hellsing plotted its plan of attack, the board members of Vyais sat around waiting patiently for Hisa to enter. Even though she was one that cared about time, there was so much that had gone wrong in her mind. Before she spoke to anyone, she stood outside the doors of the meeting room until she was certain she was ready to speak.</p><p>“I apologize for the wait.” Hisa did not care for the looks that she was given. When she reached her chair, she took in the faces around her.</p><p>“You failed.” Darius had no problem with addressing the issue in the room.</p><p>Even though his words were harsh, Hisa did not allow them to bother her. No plan moves without accidents. It was the accidents or minor hiccups that make the end results all the better.</p><p>“Hard to consider it a failure on my end when we knew very little about the enemy. If you gentleman recall, the previous family had Aurora locked away when she could have gained valuable intel on Hellsing.”</p><p>“My family’s actions have nothing to do with your failure.” Elias kept a leveled tone as he glared at Hisa.</p><p>“I am not one that believes in pointing fingers, even when the facts are in my favor. Nonetheless, if you honestly think that plans will go smoothly then it shows the ignorance of man. Nothing is perfect and we want our enemy to think that they are ahead. It causes them to relax their guard and when their guard is down, we can fully strike.”</p><p>Hisa motioned for a monitor to be turned on and gave Apollonia the chance to speak. Apollonia’s voice was something that the men still hated hearing.</p><p>“I have been told that something grand will happen in Rio. While I would love to have a front-row seat, we will be watching from our safety zone and analyzing our enemy like good board members.” A twisted smile came to Apollonia’s face as she looked over the men.</p><p>“There is no need for a monitor if that is all you are going to say.” There was a hint of indifference in Gui’s voice.</p><p>“The monitor is highly necessary because unlike most of you, I want to watch every step that Hellsing makes. Which starts at the airport and will move to wherever they reside.” Apollonia looked away from Gui to glance over the monitor with different faces passing by.</p><p>“How do we know your information will be any good?” Luca rubbed his cross as if it would offer him protection from Apollonia.</p><p>“Good?” Apollonia sounded offended as she repeated the word. “All of my information has been good. If it was not for me, you all would not have known that Hellsing was being attacked. I gave us an opening and you dare to question me. Tell me, has your god delivered the enemy into your hand, or has it been the word of a woman.”</p><p>“God had nothing to do with your information, only the devil. I will not show any gratitude.”</p><p>“Enough bickering already. The information is good and that is all that matters.” Hisa’s tone only raised slightly to ensure that no one cut her off. “While Hellsing moves about, the Sentinels will be there to ensure they don’t get far ahead.”</p><p>“Plan on using them to attack once more?” Elisa did not hide the doubt in his tone. He had no faith in the woman before him.</p><p>“They are there to ensure that Hellsing does not do anything stupid. As Apollonia said, we are going to observe Hellsing, that way we know how to properly use Aurora.” Hisa spoke in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>“Watching someone walk around won’t do us any good.” Darius was growing frustrated by the words of the women.</p><p>“You are such a fucking moron. We are not bird watching, we are looking for a predator. The best way to study a predator is to examine them in a certain habitat.” Apollonia noticed the anger on Darius’ face, but she also saw the confusion on others. “It means you dumb fucks that someone else is going to attack and we are going to reap the reward of watching.”</p><p>“It would be best to just seize the moment and use a combined attack instead of waiting,” Gui spoke the words that floated through some of the men’s minds.</p><p>“While your thoughts are appreciated, we will do no such thing. The Sentinels and Aurora will be sent there to observe and nothing more. Do I make myself clear?” Hisa didn’t care who she offended, she was not going to be challenged.</p><p>“You can order the phoenix around, but don’t dare assume that you have power over us.” Elias pushed his chair back and made his way out of the room. He did not have to look over his shoulder to know that his brother would be following behind him.</p><p>Once they were clear of the room, Elias turned to face his brother. “I want you on the first plane to Rio. Speak to Aurora so that she sees the error in Hisa’s vision.”</p><p>“What of our observation. Hisa will grow suspicious if I go missing.” The last thing Darius wanted was for anything to happen to his brother.</p><p>“The rule states that one member of each family must be present. I will be there and thus no rule will be broken. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Hisa is not as dumb as she appears. We have one chance to influence Aurora and I know you will not let me down.” Elias rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“I shall not fail you brother. We will show them who was meant to always control the phoenix.” With those words, Darius turned and made his way towards his personal jet. Time was of the essence and he was growing tired of having to listen to the women’s voice.</p><p>While the organizations set their plans into motion, Aurora found herself standing in complete confusion. They were supposed to have returned to the base, but they were in Rio, with no message as to why they were sent there.</p><p>“Oh Wiley Riley, do you mind telling us what is going on?” Aurora leaned against the open doorframe as she locked back towards Ripley.</p><p>“If you ever call me that again, I will rip your vocal cords out.” Ripley bit down on his cigarette as he tried to compose himself.</p><p>“Threaten a girl with a good time like that and she is bound to do it again.” Aurora blew a playful kiss in his direction, not caring how he took it.</p><p>“There is no need for you two to be hostile. We are in a beautiful place and I am sure that Hisa will return our phone call at some point.” Penelope moved past Aurora to sit on the stairs of the plane and took in the comfortable heat.</p><p>“We could always just torture the pilot into telling us what is going on.” A small flame danced around her fingers as she looked towards the man. Even with his back turned, she could sense the fear rolling off of him.</p><p>“He does not know anything. He just goes where they tell him to go.” Duncan patted the man on the shoulder. “It is all right chap, someone had to be a puppet after all.”</p><p>Before anyone could say another word, the ringing of a phone caused Ripley to spring to life. He had only uttered a few words before the conversation was placed on the speaker.</p><p>“Hello, Sentinels and Hō-ō.” Hisa’s voice came through loud and clear. “I am sure you all are wondering what is going on. Forgive me for not telling you a few hours ago. I figured that you all needed a break from everything. I have had you all bouncing around from place to place. I am afraid that as time passes on things will only get worse. Use this moment to take some time to yourself. Who knows when such an opportunity will happen again?”<br/>
The look of confusion on everyone’s face was understandable. This was the first time Vyais had allowed anyone to take a vacation. Aurora could not help but feel that the organization was up to something.</p><p>“You are aware that Hellsing is still standing. To put it simply some people failed. It appears as if you are rewarding failure.” Aurora was not going to say she failed because it was not her fault she failed. If she had full control, she was certain that she would have killed Alucard.</p><p>“I am aware of everyone’s failure. As a leader, I take the blame for overworking everyone. Aurora I pulled you from your cell and put you right on the field without seeing if you were in good shape. The Sentinels are humans which means they need their rest. After this vacation, I know that you all will not fail me again. Is that something we can all agree with?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as each person looked to another. When Ripley broke the silence, his team members made sure Hisa heard their answer. They were not going to fail again, because next time they would not fully listen to Hisa. That was something only the five of them needed to know.</p><p>“Very good to hear. Your limo should be arriving within the next five minutes. You all will be staying in Rio for three days with no need to worry about anything. Enjoy yourselves and remember our promise to each other.”</p><p>Once Hisa was gone, Duncan started to laugh. “A fucking vacation. Now, this seems too good to be true.”</p><p>“It does, Aurora what are your thoughts?” Ripley did not bother to look at her, despite wanting to know her opinion.</p><p>“This is a new one Riley.” Despite using the nickname, Aurora noticed it was not enough to get a reaction. “I can assure you that if she wanted you dead, she would have blown us all up, pilot included. I am not sensing any ghouls which means that maybe we get to relax and after this, it will be pure hell for you all.”</p><p>Aurora stepped off the plane and looked up towards the burning sun.  Even though it was soothing, she used her black sunglasses to reduce the lighting. Who would have thought that spending over sixty years in a cold dark cage would make her want to darken things up a bit? Maybe in a few weeks, her eyes would be back to normal, but for now, she was ready to relax.</p><p>“I see the limo approaching. If you all are nervous you are more than welcome to bring your weapons.” Aurora rocked back lightly on her toes as she waited for their ride. While she was ready to relax, she truly hoped that Hisa could not be trusted. After losing to Alucard she wanted to harm a few people.</p><p>“We are way ahead of you.” Duncan covered his gun up with his shirt and adjusted his favorite weapon on his back.</p><p>Aurora could tell that the Sentinels were not going to allow themselves to be caught off guard again. While she liked their efforts, she didn’t want to tell anyone that if the car blew up things would be rather pointless. Despite her thoughts, nothing happened on the car ride to the hotel. The only odd site she saw was the balding fat man that stood waiting for them at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Welcome to the Mirage. I am Lorenzo and here to help you with your every need.” With the clap of his hand, a group of men appeared and began reaching for their bags.</p><p>“We can carry these.” It was clear from his tone that Ripley didn’t want to part with his weapon. He had a feeling that if Lorenzo knew what was inside their bags, he would not be friendly.</p><p>“Let the men earn their pay. Things appear clear.” Aurora didn’t know why she was being nice. If it meant getting her inside and to a buffet, she was all for it.</p><p>“Follow me and I shall show you to your chambers. Might I say, we greatly appreciate everything that you all have done for us.”</p><p>Aurora could only shrug her shoulders as she looked at the group. She doubted the man knew anything about their occupation. Most humans preferred staying ignorant for fear of learning what truly lived in the darkness. Vyais was known for making donations here and there, which meant it was safe to assume some money had been given to someone.</p><p>The ride to the top floor was lovely, and Aurora liked that there were two separate rooms. Time away from the Sentinels was well needed. She wanted nothing more than to walk around nude in her room as she bathed under the fading sun.</p><p>“Aurora I will be staying in the room with you.” Penelope moved away from the men and had started towards the door.</p><p>“Hold on there little one. What makes you think I want to share a room with you?”</p><p>“As the only females, I think it is wise if we stay with each other. That way the men can do as they please without worrying about offending me in any way.”</p><p>Aurora looked towards Ripley who was fast to close the door once Flynn walked inside, leaving her alone with Penelope.</p><p>“You do realize that the only real female here is you. I don’t have a gender and thus if I want to, I can bounce between the two with ease, or maybe I can combine them. Now that sounds like a grand time.”</p><p>“Oh, well I assumed that it would be a good idea.”</p><p>The flush of red that moved across Penelope’s face caused Aurora to chuckle.</p><p>“You had better be grateful that you are cute. If not, you would be sleeping in the hallway.”</p><p>Aurora motioned for Penelope to follow behind her. The moment the door closed; Aurora’s clothes seemed to fade away instantly leaving her in the nude. She took note of the light blush on Penelope’s face. While she could have continued with her plans, she decided it was best to have a little fun.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around Penelope’s shoulder and she pulled the woman close to her body. “You have got to learn to live. My body looks just like yours, there is no need to blush or be shy. Be free, this is a vacation and I am sure the old man upstairs is not going to care. It is not like we are doing anything.”</p><p>“I don’t mind being naked in front of you. I am just shocked that you got undressed so quickly.” Penelope’s body seemed at ease as she allowed herself to rest against Aurora.</p><p>“I can do a lot of things quickly, but that is something you are not ready for. This balcony has my name on it and then maybe the tub. Since you are being slow about things, order us up something to eat. I am talking the entire menu at least twice and I want a massage as well. Maybe a happy ending, if that is still a thing.”</p><p>Aurora moved away from Penelope and took up leaning over the railing. This place was truly beautiful. Maybe when everyone was sleeping, she would fly around. As the thought entered her mind, the weight of the collar reminded her that something like that would not be easy. She would need permission unless Hisa was nice enough not to limit her. Finding out that her form had been taken from her was something she didn’t want to discover. It would be best if she simply sunbathed and relaxed.  </p><p>As the rays of the sun moved over her flesh, Aurora folded her arms behind her head. It felt like a reality that had never existed. How could she long for something that she never got to fully experience? She could count the number of times on her hand where she had been allowed to assume her true form. She was a disgrace to her kind the more she thought about it. Her ancestors would have looked down on her if they could see her. Then again it was their fault that she ended up like this.</p><p>It was the last phoenix who did everything Vyais desired. From sleeping with the scum to helping them locate and create the collar that would bind her. If that phoenix wanted to give up its power, then so be it. That did not mean it had to go around and ruin things for her. Denied her the right to move freely, to be herself, and to never serve another. If this collar was meant to teach her a lesson, the only thing it did was remind her as to why she hated the gods and hated some humans.</p><p>The movement out of the corner of her eyes caused Aurora to turn her head slightly. Penelope was wearing a white robe that she seemed hesitant about taking off. As the robe dropped to the ground, Aurora could not help but marvel at Penelope’s figure. The sun licked at the curves of her body and illuminated all of her remarkable features. Penelope had a slightly perky chest compared to some women she had seen. It was not the curves that caused Aurora’s eyes to linger. She rather enjoyed the scars that covered her body. There appeared to be whip-like marks on some of her body, along with cuts, and what appeared to be claw marks. It spoke of a story that Aurora was more than willing to hear about.</p><p>Talks of past battles could wait until later on. This moment was all about basking under the sun and enjoying her first vacation.</p><p>“I got us both a massage. They said that someone would be up shortly.” Penelope rubbed sunscreen over her body as she spoke.</p><p>“What about the food?”</p><p>“It was hard to tell if they were happy or annoyed by the size of the order. Regardless it will take some time. I just hope you don’t get hangry.”</p><p>“Hangry?” Aurora peered over her sunglasses.</p><p>“It means you get angry when you are hungry.” Penelope offered her a warm smile as she explained the term.</p><p>“That sounds stupid, but no I will be fine. Lack of food will never upset me.”</p><p>“Do you think that they are actually going to try killing us while we are here?”</p><p>Aurora lifted her head and noted the worried look on Penelope’s face. “I cannot promise anything. Death is the last thing on their mind, especially since they set you all up to fail. If anything something else is going on and in time I am going to find out what it is. Just lay your little pretty head back and enjoy the sun.”</p><p>Even though Aurora was resting, she still found time to look at Penelope. She hoped that the woman would relax. The last thing either of them needed was to be on edge. Humans were terrible under stress. If Hisa thought that any of the Sentinels were doubting her, then something bad was sure to happen. After noting the struggle on Penelope’s face was nearly gone, Aurora decided that talking would be a good distraction.</p><p>“How long have you had a thing for the mute?”</p><p>“I am sorry, what?” Penelope tried suppressing her blush but it was too late.</p><p>“I can hear you talking to him. I see the way you two look at each other. At first, I thought you would have liked Duncan and then maybe Riley. I see you have a thing for the silent strong type. What about him makes you blush so much.”</p><p>“I actually met Flynn a few years ago. We worked together on a hunt that I was struggling with. Afterward we kind of went our separate ways. Then fate brought us back together.”</p><p>Fate was a word that humans tossed around too much. She didn’t believe in it and yet she was not going to crush Penelope’s dreams.</p><p>“Well seize the moment as best you can. Unless you are saving yourself for marriage or whatever it is you holy people do.”</p><p>Penelope rubbed her face in an attempt to calm herself. “I am not as holy as you assume. I have done some sinful things. With Flynn, I don’t want to rush anything. There is his promise that needs to be kept. Until it is fulfilled, I will just be a distraction.”</p><p>This was information that Aurora could not pass. “Let me guess he swore you to never tell anyone?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for, tell me and I promise it will stay between the two of us. Unless of course the others already know.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Penelope bothered to speak. “There was a werewolf that killed his sister. This werewolf never spoke, but you could see the hidden rage in its eyes when it attacked. It was supposed to have been Flynn’s kill, but he gave it to her so that she could prove her worth to their family. After her death, his family has not spoken to him. Flynn has not said anything to anyone. I bet he only joined us because he hopes it will increase his chances of crossing paths with that werewolf again.”</p><p>A silent werewolf, now that was something she never heard of. She liked it when they ran their mouths and she was certain that three little pigs would agree with her. To lose a family member was not something anyone should have to deal with. She did hope that he got the revenge he desired.</p><p>“Aurora, do you think I am foolish for waiting for him?”</p><p>For a moment Aurora found herself thinking of another face. She rather missed his face and yet she didn’t want to think about him.</p><p>“What I think does not matter. Love and all that cute stuff are not meant for someone like me. You have one life, so do what makes you happy and don’t look back.”</p><p>Aurora sat up slowly and began rubbing her collar. This bonding moment was not something she wanted to do any longer. She had gone a long time without making any friends and yet she was not against it. There was something about talking to another that made her time with Vyais seem tolerable. It made her think less about her failures and more about what she would do to change the outcome of the future. While Hisa’s promise sounded wonderful, humans could not be trusted. Especially humans that had a taste of omnipotent power. If she was going to change the outcome of everything, she needed to be free of this collar. Hisa’s biggest mistake was allowing Aurora a chance to fully see what she had been missing out on. As she looked towards Penelope, Aurora realized that the Sentinels could be key in setting her free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guess Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Aurora and the Sentinels grow closer, the need to find the hidden enemy becomes hard to ignore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you all for the support again. I hope that I can get the next chapter out before classes resume again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she could kidnap the chef and bring him back to their base, she would. Food that delicious should be outlawed. It was divine which was saying something since Aurora spits on anything that was close to holy. None of that mattered, what mattered was getting a piece of meat out of her teeth. No matter how sharp she made the bone, it was not getting the job done.</p>
<p>“How in the world did you manage to eat all of that?” Duncan sat across from Aurora and examined the discarded plates.</p>
<p>“It burns up rather quickly,” Aurora spoke plainly as continued her task.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I will ever eat with you again.” Ripley turned his head away from Aurora as he lit his cigarette.</p>
<p>“No one invited you all in the first place.” Aurora pointed her sharp bone-like toothpick at the men in front of her.</p>
<p>“I figured it would be nice to share a meal with them.” Penelope offered the group a warm smile as she began moving towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Of course you did.” Aurora looked towards Flynn to check his reaction. While he might have been mute, his face told all.</p>
<p>“Here try using this, I am sure it is better than a sharp bone.” Penelope offered Aurora some floss and took up sitting beside Flynn.</p>
<p>“I don’t see what string can do for me, but whatever.”</p>
<p>“It is called floss,” Ripley spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, but his face showed that he was amused.</p>
<p>After some failed attempts, the piece of meat was finally pulled from her teeth. Instead of throwing her bone at Ripley’s head, Aurora popped it into her mouth, devouring her last meal.</p>
<p>“Must you eat like an animal?” Duncan looked a bit disturbed as he watched Aurora.</p>
<p>“You could always go elsewhere.” Aurora motioned towards the door, but no one moved in that direction.</p>
<p>Aurora had started to reposition herself when she noticed Penelope and Flynn were finally moving towards the door. She had no idea what the two had said to each other, but fewer bodies in the room was better for her.</p>
<p>“See those two get it. The rest of you would be wise to do the same.”</p>
<p>Despite her trying to get them to move out, Duncan stripped down to his boxers and found his home in her hot tub. While she looked annoyed, deep down Aurora was happy that they chose to linger. If this was what bonding was like, then maybe she could get used to it. After all, these humans were fine in her eyes.</p>
<p>The site of Ripley smoking alone on the balcony was something she could not pass up on. Finally, she would be able to mess with him without Penelope jumping to his defense. With ease, she managed to slip behind him. Just as she was about to try and startle him, Aurora felt a blade press against her stomach.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Ripley did not bother to remove the blade as he looked ahead.</p>
<p>“Always on guard, even when you looked relax. Maybe you are not as dumb as you look.” Aurora pushed his blade away from her and moved to lean on the railing beside him.</p>
<p>“Did you come out here to insult me or do you want something.” The normal edge in Ripley’s tone was no longer there.</p>
<p>“Maybe I came out here to see if you wanted a happy ending. After all, there is a lot of tension between us.”</p>
<p>“The only thing between us will be a knife if you even try to put your mouth on me.” Ripley placed his knife away and began pulling out his pack of cigarettes only for Aurora to take them away from him.</p>
<p>“I always wondered if you humans use these to chase away inner demons.” It was the smell that made her think of this. No one in their right mind would want to ingest something that smelled this bad.</p>
<p>“Some use it to calm their nerves and others do out of habit.” Ripley plucked his packet out of her hands and tucked it into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Habit is a cute way to justify an addiction. While I like to insult you, you don’t look like a man that would allow addiction to take hold. Why is it then that you smoke?”</p>
<p>It was rare for her to dig into other’s lives, but she could not help it lately. Aurora did enjoy messing with Ripley, but even she knew when to take a break.</p>
<p>“I hate to disappoint but even I have my flaws. It started as a way for me to ease my nerves and now it feels odd if I don’t feel it in my system.” Ripley did not bother to look at Aurora as she processed his words.</p>
<p>Hunting vampires was never an easy task. While she did not see him smoking during his fights, there was the aftermath. There was no telling how old he had been when he killed his first ghoul. While she thought nothing of it, humans were different. There was no telling if he was related to the person he killed or if he felt sympathy for them. Despite them losing their souls, the memories a person formed before a person was turned were never easily forgotten.  </p>
<p>“Even if you try to chase away the demons, if you don’t address them, they will always linger and grow stronger in the darkness.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to give me advice?” Ripley turned his head so that he was looking Aurora in the eyes. “The same thing that didn’t know what floss was wants to give me advice.”</p>
<p>“I may not remember floss, but I am full of wise words. Hidden deep beneath tons of insults of course. It is not advice for the record, it is just food for thought or whatever you want to call it.”</p>
<p>“That is a fancy way of saying advice. While you might be old, I know enough and I am capable of handling myself.” Ripley spoke in a slightly dismissive tone.  </p>
<p>Even though he did not want to hear what she had to say, Aurora was not going to let it stop her. She rather enjoyed getting reactions out of him.  </p>
<p>“Allow me to say this and you may take it as you like. Those that you have killed are at peace despite what you may think. Vampires willingly part with their souls, but ghouls have no choice. Whoever you killed, if they still possessed their sanity would be glad that you killed them. Remember that and maybe the habit can be broken. After all, you are a human, not some dragon or whatever. Consuming that much smoke I am sure is bad in some way. If you are going to go down in history as the best vampire hunter then you may want to slow down.”</p>
<p>Aurora didn’t care how he felt about her words. They were factual and he needed to hear them. </p>
<p>“Best vampire hunter. Oh no, I am going to be the man that killed a phoenix.” The smug look on Ripley’s face along with his tone told Aurora that he was partially joking.</p>
<p>“I would love to mount the head of Ripley over my bed.” Aurora patted Ripley’s shoulder before moving back into the room.   </p>
<p>Aurora had requested that the second round of food be brought up to their room. With the way that Vyais had treated her, increasing their bill was too tempting to pass up on. The sound of knocking caused her to glide towards the door. Desserts were a guilty pleasure of hers and she looked forward to sinking her teeth into an apple pie.</p>
<p>“Who is that now?” Ripley leaned against the balcony door frame as he watched Aurora.</p>
<p>“My dessert. There is an apple pie with my name all over it.”</p>
<p>“I think I will be sick if I look at any more food.” Ripley turned to face away from Aurora once more.</p>
<p>“Did you request cheesecake as well?” Duncan moved towards the edge of the tub as Aurora neared the door.</p>
<p>“I ordered the entire dessert menu.”</p>
<p>“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Duncan waited at the edge of the tub, not wanting to ruin the feeling the water was giving him.</p>
<p>When Aurora opened the door, she was not greeted by a bellhop. Darius stood with a serious expression on his face. Just as he started to open his mouth, Aurora slammed the door in his face.</p>
<p>“Another bible thumper, no need to worry.”</p>
<p>“No need to be rude to them.” Duncan moved back into his favorite spot.</p>
<p>As Duncan situated himself, Darius began pounding on the door and shouting Aurora’s name.</p>
<p>“Those religious nuts really don’t understand no.” Aurora did not care how mad Darius was, she no longer had to answer to him.</p>
<p>“Stop lying and get the door.” Ripley looked towards Aurora expecting her to do what he said. Despite the cold look he gave her, Aurora had not bothered to move.</p>
<p>Aurora was not going to get the door no matter what anyone said to her. In her mind, Darius was throwing a temper tantrum and there was no point in speaking with him. While she could ignore the commotion, it became too much for Ripley to ignore.</p>
<p>In his case, Aurora understood why he opened the door. She was free to ignore Darius, but the Sentinels worked for Vyais and thus would always have to answer to any member of the board. The moment the door opened, Darius moved right for Aurora.  </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare slam a door in my face again!”</p>
<p>“Rather difficult to do with you in the room. Once you leave, I will make sure the doorknob hits you.” Aurora did not look him in the eye as she spoke, seeing him as being far beneath her.</p>
<p>She did not have to be nice to him nor did she have to take his crap. From the look he was giving her, she could tell that he was upset with the turn of events. Just when she was expecting him to snap, Ripley took charge of the conversation.</p>
<p>“What brings a board member to Rio? Finally come to tell us that this is not really a vacation. Could have used the phone, but I don’t blame you for wanting a piece of this weather.”</p>
<p>“I came here on urgent matters.” Darius was doing his best to compose himself, never liking for Aurora to think she had power over his mood.</p>
<p>“If it was urgent Hisa would have phoned us. How about we cut the crap and you tell me what made you hope on a plane and come to my door.”</p>
<p>“Your door. You don’t own anything. You are a servant and should be grateful for the things you are given.” Darius stood over Aurora in an attempt to remind her of how low she truly was.</p>
<p>As she looked up into his eyes, Aurora thought about how much she hated that man and his family. She hated what his family stood for and she hated the way they had treated her. The fact that she did not have to take abuse from him meant she was free to say and do what she wanted. Before anyone knew what was going on, Aurora was on her feet and had Darius pinned to the wall by his neck.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten that I am only obligated to not kill Hisa? The rest of you all can be treated like open season.”</p>
<p>The look in Darius’ eyes told her that he was looking for Ripley to do something. As the door opened, Aurora took note of the look on Flynn and Penelope’s face.</p>
<p>“Get her off of me.” Darius barked his orders at the group causing Aurora to want to snap his neck.</p>
<p>The Sentinels had voiced how they felt about Vyais. While she had warned them that Vyais would one day turn on them, she knew better than to test anything. This was not the time to find out if the others were against Vyais in any way. If they made any wrong move, Darius could have them killed. At the same time, for some reason, she did not want to see the group turn on her. To avoid a nasty situation, Aurora placed him on his feet slowly.</p>
<p>“No need to order your dogs on me. After all, Hisa would be upset if I took down her Sentinels.” Aurora made sure to stress the word ‘her’ just to spite Darius. </p>
<p>The Sentinels belonging to Hisa was not fully the truth, but it did get the reaction she was looking for. It was clear that Darius had only heard the first bit of her statement. The fact that he had some control over the Sentinels boosted his ego. </p>
<p>“Glad that sense has returned to you.” Darius adjusted his collar before he bothered to speak again. “I came here because the board does not agree with what Hisa is doing.”</p>
<p>“Disagreements between the board are not for me to settle. You of all people should know that.” Aurora moved away from him not wanting to linger in his presence any longer.</p>
<p>“I am not asking you to kill Hisa or to cause her any harm. I merely came here because I felt that you all had a right to know that soon you can possibly save countless lives.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Penelope seemed to jump at the very idea of saving lives.</p>
<p>It was a reminder of just how innocent Penelope could be at times. Aurora could not blame her, after all, they hunted vampires and countless other things for that very reason.</p>
<p>“We have learned that Hellsing is in this very country. If you do not move to finish them off, there is no telling what damage will be done.”</p>
<p>“Hellsing is in Rio and you all don’t know why? That news just does not sound right. How about you tell everyone the secret you are keeping inside your peanut brain.” Aurora crossed her legs as she looked over at Darius.</p>
<p>“Hisa is not telling us everything. She has come up with a plan with Apollonia and deems the rest of us unworthy. All we know is that they want to sit back and observe no matter what happens. Hellsing has no respect for humans and thus we need you to act.”</p>
<p>“Hisa ordered us to relax. I plan on fully relaxing and not defying a command for some fluke of a feeling. If I am going to be in pain, then it had better be for a damn good reason.” Aurora was not going against Hisa no matter what Darius said. She could tell that he knew he was in a losing battle.</p>
<p>“What was the reason you all became Sentinels?” Darius turned away from Aurora and looked at the others.</p>
<p>“To protect those that cannot protect themselves.” Duncan’s words were spoken from his heart.</p>
<p>“To kill all things associated with the devil.” The sadistic side of Penelope surfaced for a moment before it was pushed deep down once more.</p>
<p>Flynn pulled out a hidden chain that was around his neck. His family crest dangled from the end and Aurora knew it was something linked to his family.</p>
<p>“It has been my family’s duty to protect mankind and I don’t plan on breaking the cycle.” Ripley’s conviction could be heard in his words as he spoke.</p>
<p>“All of which are respectable reasons. Protecting humanity is your responsibility, and you must never forget that. Do not allow Hellsing to do things that will make our organization look weak. Vyais is the light that mankind clings to without realizing it. We are their shield and soon I know that they will need us. This bird can turn its back on mankind, but do not allow her to sway your hands.” Darius turned his back on the group and began moving towards the door, “I will be expecting great things from your group Ripley.”</p>
<p>Once Darius was gone, Aurora noticed the worried look on Penelope’s face. Darius had brought up a good point. In the end, his order would be going against Hisa. Out of everyone there, Aurora knew that opposing Hisa would get them killed.</p>
<p>“Even if the majority of the board members were to ask you to stand against Hisa, I would not advise it. You may want to protect mankind, but how can you protect them if you all are dead.”</p>
<p>If Hisa did not have them killed, then she was certain that Apollonia would have it done. Hisa demanded loyalty and any sign of them swaying would be all the reason she needed to act. While Aurora normally did not care, she could not have them die because of Darius.</p>
<p>“What would you have us do? We serve Vyais and if the majority demands us to act, then we have to listen.” Ripley’s frustration was starting to show as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Darius has placed you all in a fickle situation. You all have good hearts, but Hisa is your true commander in the end. If you break away from her, she will kill you.” Before anyone could speak, Aurora brought her hand up. “If need be, I will interfere to ensure things don’t get out of hand. After all, no one can kill me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? After all, you said you would be in pain.” Penelope’s concern only reminded Aurora that she had let the group in on a secret. It was information she did not want them to know and yet now she did not care anymore.</p>
<p>“The pain is mild, nothing for you to worry about. Now our dessert will be here soon and I will not have Darius’ comments ruin my appetite.”</p>
<p>It had not taken long for their dessert to arrive and for the next two days, things remained calm. Aurora had begun to believe that Darius had been lying to them all along. As the group relaxed in her room, things took a sudden turn. After the sun went down, thoughts of peace were chased away by the news. Aurora had moved towards the balcony and could hear the gunshots in the distance. Of all things, she wished that Darius had been wrong. As she entered the room, the ringing of the phone caused her to stop. Ripley didn’t have to say anything to her, she knew that the call was for her.</p>
<p>“You’re interrupting the movie.” Aurora tried to make it seem as if she truly enjoyed what she was seeing.</p>
<p>“I wanted it to be clear that you are to relax. Do nothing to Hellsing.” The sound coming from the other side of the phone told Aurora that Hisa was watching the news as well.</p>
<p>“I will do nothing, now enjoy the show.” Aurora hung up the phone not wanting to hear anything else from Hisa.</p>
<p>“We have been ordered to stay in this room.” Ripley looked at the others who were clearly upset with his words.</p>
<p>“I am going out for a stroll.” Aurora did not bother to look at anyone as she made her way out of the hotel.</p>
<p>Unlike the others, she had not been ordered to stay in the room. She had been told to do nothing and she planned on obeying in her own way. As she walked and the smell of blood and gunshots filled the air, Aurora found her pace increasing. The shooting had stopped, but the blood was stronger. She pushed through the crowd and when she got to the front of the line, the sight before her took the words from her mouth. Bodies were impaled on the flag poles and some innocent bystanders were lying on the ground. It was clear that Hellsing did not care about the lives of others. While she wanted to see what else had been done, the police force was making it difficult to move. That was until a nearby explosion created the perfect distraction for her.</p>
<p>The smell of blood overwhelmed her senses as she stepped inside. Human blood had a rather peculiar hint to it. It was not as foul as ghoul’s blood, but she still did not want to smell it. There was no point in lingering in the lobby because the half-opened elevator was calling to her. As she pried open the door, Aurora noted the horror-stricken faces of the dead. These humans truly did not stand a chance. To see the full damage Aurora decided to find the floor that Alucard would have stayed on. It was not a hard guess and when the doors opened, she made a low tsking sound.</p>
<p>Bodies were scattered everywhere. What stuck out to her the most was the fact that the one neared the elevator appeared to have crawled towards the monster. There was nothing that she could do for the fallen and she was glad that the Sentinels had been spared this hellish sight. As she moved to examine another body, the light movement from inside the room caught her attention.</p>
<p>Aurora moved silently towards the source and was a bit shocked to see Seras standing there. The look on her face caused Aurora to raise her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Here I thought you stuck to your master’s side. Is this too much blood for you?” Aurora leaned against the doorframe as she spoke.</p>
<p>“They were just humans,” Seras mumbled the words to herself not fully looking into Aurora’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Now they are dead humans.”</p>
<p>Aurora noticed the look Seras was giving her. Slowly she began to recognize that she was in the presence of an enemy. When it finally clicked, Aurora clapped her hands.</p>
<p>“Hold on sharpshooter, if I was going to kill you I would have been attacked. It is clear that you are not as vicious as your master. After I kill the monster then I will come back for you.” Aurora knew of her orders, but she could not let Seras know that she was harmless.</p>
<p> “He is not a monster.” Seras glared at Aurora as she spoke.</p>
<p>“You are right, you are both monsters. Your master is a rabid dog that needs to be put down. If you get in my way, I will make sure your death is slow and painful.”</p>
<p>Aurora moved out of the way to avoid being shot. She knew that fighting was out of the question. With the way Seras was looking, she needed to disarm the woman before she did anything else. Just as Seras got another shot off, Aurora kicked the gun out of the woman’s hand and pinned her to the floor.</p>
<p>“Those that are eager to die, tend to ruin the glorious feeling that washes over me.” Aurora patted the top of Seras’ head.</p>
<p>“They were our enemies, he had to kill them.” Despite her tone, it did not sound like Seras fully believed her own words.</p>
<p>“You say he is not a monster and he had to kill them. Sounds like someone is lying.”</p>
<p>“I am not lying. Master would never kill anyone without a reason. He is not a monster!” Seras had tried to break free, but Aurora kept her pinned down.</p>
<p>There was something missing and Aurora wanted to get to the bottom of it. There was no denying that he was a monster, especially with his gruesome actions. He was a vampire and yet he had not turned anyone into a ghoul. This could have been a lot worse which meant Vyais did not truly know Hellsing.</p>
<p>Hellsing had been attacked on the day that she had shown up. No one had bothered to tell them who it was. Tonight, Alucard was fighting someone else that clearly Hisa and Apollonia had information on. The picture was coming together, and it was becoming apparent that she was going to have to do things on her own. While she enjoyed killing vampires, tonight she had questions that needed answers.</p>
<p>Aurora released Seras and dusted herself off. It was rather clear that Seras was useless to her and she needed to get to Alucard.</p>
<p>“Why did you let me go?” Seras looked a bit confused as she looked towards Aurora.</p>
<p>“Like being pinned?” A devious look entered her eyes as she looked down at Seras.</p>
<p>“What the lady likes is none of your business.” The French accent caused Aurora to look back at the reddish-brown haired man that stood at the door.</p>
<p>“I got this under control, leave before she hurts you.” Seras was doing her best to keep Pip safe.</p>
<p>“A French man coming to aid a lady, how typical and boring.” Aurora looked towards his gun, not bothered if he chose to shoot her.</p>
<p>“I am not leaving here without you. Come along.” Pip motioned for Seras to grab her weapon.</p>
<p>The thought of stopping Seras had crossed her mind. With the order still fresh in her mind, Aurora stepped aside and allowed Seras to move. As Seras was moving past her, Pip shot her in the leg. The pain caused her to glare at the man, but she did not falter.</p>
<p>“Come on, put one right here.” Aurora tapped the center of her head, but when Pip raised his gun Seras stopped him.</p>
<p>“We have to get moving.” The look Seras gave her caused Aurora to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>If Sera thought she had spared her life out of the kindness of her heart, she was as dumb as she looked. If she could kill one of them, she would have. For now, Aurora wanted to focus on getting as much information as possible. With Seras and her French man gone, Aurora reached down and dug the bullet out of her leg.</p>
<p>Despite the pain she was in, Aurora did not allow herself to limp. There had been a fight on the roof and Aurora hoped that Alucard was still up there. With each step that she took, she could feel the blood soaking her socks. A bullet wound would not slow her down. As she pushed open the door, she was a bit happy to see Alucard standing there.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” Aurora had an amused look on her face, despite knowing she was defenseless.</p>
<p>Before she could fully blink, Alucard was standing in front of her. The demented look in his eyes meant nothing to her. “Another dog sent to me to be put down.”</p>
<p>“I have come because I am curious to know who your enemy is?” Aurora did not hide what she was looking for.</p>
<p>“Why would I tell you?” Alucard had bothered to back away as he spoke to her.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say that the information you provide me could help me break free of this collar. Once I am free, we can have a proper fight.”</p>
<p>The laughter that erupted from Alucard was dark in origin. “Is your master not treating you well mongrel?”</p>
<p>“All dogs don’t get to eat at the table.” Aurora did not care if he was dangerous, she was not going to allow him to openly insult her.</p>
<p>No sooner had the words left her mouth, Aurora felt Alcuard’s grip on her neck. His nails had managed to pierce through the gaps in her collar. While her blood spilled freely onto his fingers, she did not bother to pull away from him.</p>
<p>“I am not here to fight you. If you want to drink, go right ahead. Whatever you are looking for is not going to be found in that.” Aurora reached up and grabbed onto his arm. Even though she had given him permission to drink, he didn’t have the right to touch her.</p>
<p>Instead of letting her go, Alucard began moving towards the edge of the building. She felt herself being lifted and despite her best efforts to break free, he never relinquished his grip. Once her feet were dangling over the side of the building, Alucard resumed speaking.</p>
<p>“Who makes up your organization?”</p>
<p>“Intimidating me for answers is not going to work. Put me down and speak like a civilized creature.” Aurora remained calm despite knowing how painful it would be if he dropped her.</p>
<p>“This is civil.” Alucard’s grip never faltered as he looked towards her.</p>
<p>The thought of giving him attitude had crossed her mind. This was a problem with walking into the lion’s den defenseless and weak. She could not expect him to see her as a threat, let alone on the same grounds as him, based on their last fight. This collar took away her power and any leverage she could possibly use. In hopes of getting something, Aurora decided to use her words instead of resorting to what could be a pathetic show of violence. </p>
<p>“Four different families and a zealous pedophile nut run Vyais. Mind telling me who is attacking you all? After all, that is how information exchange works.”</p>
<p>Aurora felt his nails dig deeper into her skin and it was becoming clear that he was not happy with her answers. While she didn’t want to keep giving him things, the situation demanded better information. </p>
<p>“They are Greek, Egyptian, Chinese, and Japanese. If you didn’t know the zealous is Catholic.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Alucard did not seem shocked by the information that he was being given.</p>
<p>As he spoke his grip on her body began to loosen. To keep from falling Aurora gripped onto his arm.</p>
<p>“I gave you information and now it is your turn to share. Who is attacking you?” There was no fear in her voice as she spoke. She was determined to have her question answered.</p>
<p>“Old allies come together once again.” Alucard’s nails pulled free of her skin when he was done speaking.</p>
<p>Even though Aurora had a grip on his arm, Alucard did not seem bothered. His skin began to change into a mist.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk in riddles to me you stupid lap dog.” Aurora knew that death was inevitable. As her fingers began to pass through his arm, she shot him a dirty look. “I cannot wait to kill you.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Alucard’s smile was the last thing she saw as her body plummeted towards the ground. Feeling all of her bones break was not something that she enjoyed. She could tell that her ribs had punctured her lungs and that her bones had pierced through her skin. As the darkness began to set in, Aurora could see the amused expression on Alucard’s face. His look did not linger in her mind, it was his comment about old allies coming together. It was a clue she would look into after she was reborn. For now, death was calling her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. United Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The board is set and Vyais unites with the other organizations against their common enemy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a while since I have been able to write a chapter. There was a death in the family that killed my inspiration. In an attempt to distract myself, I threw myself headfirst into schoolwork and gaming. Now that I have some time to myself and I am in a better mental space, I can finally focus on writing again. I do apologize for the long wait and I hope to get another chapter out in a reasonable time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music that filled the air bothered Aurora more than she wanted to admit. While she wanted to stop the music, her body was not willing to move. She was alive and yet she could not move. As her eyes scanned the room, she picked up on the light orange glow that emitted from her collar. Hisa was punishing her for going to the hotel. This was the first time that she had ever been stopped from healing after receiving such wounds. No one ever used the word merciful to describe Vyais and she did not care. The pain had reached a point that it was numbing which made the experience rather dull in her opinion. If she could not feel pain, then why allow for her to remain in this state.</p>
<p>Aurora’s thoughts were interrupted by a jolly fat man that came singing towards her. She didn’t care about the love song lyrics that fell from his lips. The fact that he was singing to a bunch of dead humans was beyond creepy in her opinion. Feeling his hands move up her leg made her wonder if he was one of those humans that got turned on by dead things. Those people were far worse than ghouls and deserved to be impaled on a spike. After all the bodies that were impaled the other day, maybe slow-roasting him would be better. No matter what she thought, she could not do anything to him. Aurora had to endure the touches and just watched as the ceiling started to move. It was at least good to know that he was moving her away from the rotting humans.</p>
<p>It was when the area around her suddenly became dark that Aurora wished she could move. An inkling of knowledge was better than being left in the dark. It was not the dark that bothered her, it was the smell of gas that caught her attention. Before she knew it, the area around her was on fire. This would truly be hell if she was a human. As the flames licked her skin, a disturbed laugh could be heard coming from the incinerator. Even when her body was fully restored, Aurora did not bother to kick open the door. Instead, she allowed the process to finish, rather enjoying her fake suntan. When the fire died and the door opened, Aurora picked up on the gasp that the man made.</p>
<p>“The devil sends his regards.” Aurora had just started to pat the man’s face when he suddenly dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>“I could have sworn you humans lived by fight or flight. I guess fainting fits right in there as well.”  </p>
<p>Aurora stepped on the man’s back and dusted her shoulder off. The bit of ash was a blemish she could not have. As she made her way out of the room, she caught sight of Ripley who was leaning against a wall.</p>
<p>“Were you coming to rescue me?” Aurora reached out to rub his face only for him to slap her hand away.</p>
<p>“Hisa has ordered our return. We could have been home if you had not taken your sweet loving time.” Ripley flicked the end of his cigarette onto the ground and moved away from Aurora.<br/>“It is not like I was taking a nap. I can only do what Hisa allows me to do.” Aurora tucked her hands into her pocket and hummed a tune behind him.</p>
<p>There was so much that the others did not know. She was powerful but limited. There were things she knew she could do and things she didn’t know about. Being limited from day one had its sets back, and Aurora hated Vyais for it. She hated that they had a better idea of what she could do than she did. She was supposed to be better than the other phoenixes and yet she did not know what they could do. All she knew was that one had a big mouth and gave humans the help they needed in controlling them. Was it not enough that her kind was made to answer to the gods? Answering to humans was detestable and yet there was nothing she could do. Or well, that was what she was going to let Vyais think. When the time came, she was going to find a way to break free and kill all that tried to tame her.</p>
<p>When they reached the plane, Aurora noticed the concerned look on Penelope’s face. What she also picked up on was how close Flynn was to Penelope. Just as she moved to take her seat, the sight of Darius caused her to stop.</p>
<p>“So this is how pigs learned to fly.”</p>
<p>“Watch your mouth.” Darius turned in his chair so that he could fully look Aurora in the eye.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to watch anything. Need I remind you that I answer only to Hisa.” Aurora smirked at him as she took her seat.</p>
<p>“For now.” Darius did not bother to hide the smug look on his face.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Aurora noticed that the expression on the other’s faces had not changed. It made her feel as if she was being excluded and that would not be tolerated.</p>
<p>“Remind me, did Hisa give you a direct order to follow?” Darius’ tone told Aurora that he knew the answer he was looking for. If this was the game he wanted to play, then she would go along, for now.</p>
<p>“You know the answer to that. You, humans, are not all that mentally smart. I suppose it is my duty to remind you that she did and I followed it.”</p>
<p>“Quite the contrary, you tried to find a loophole in her words. Due to your actions, things did not go the way the board wanted.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what the board wanted. I allowed myself to be dropped off the side of the building because of the order Hisa gave me.” Aurora wanted to knock the smug look off his face. It seemed that the more she said, the more she played into his hand.</p>
<p>“Mind telling everyone what that order was exactly?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have to tell you anything. What was said to me by Hisa…”</p>
<p>“She told you to do nothing. The entire board heard that order, so it was not all that private. Since you are supposed to be the wise one, you should have known what nothing meant. It seems your little bird brain lacks the understanding. Nothing means just that. You were not supposed to go near them or even engage in a minor thing like a greeting.”</p>
<p>Aurora could feel her anger consuming her. While she wanted to punch him, attacking him would only make things worse. In an attempt to calm herself, Aurora made a clicking sound with her tongue.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me the cat has your tongue. Tell me, what was so important that you had to disobey a direct order?”</p>
<p>Another clicking sound was made to show Darius that she did not have to answer him. He had his ideas and it was best to leave it at that.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to answer me right now. In time you will answer to me once more and order will be restored.”</p>
<p>“You will be dead by the time your family resumes control.” Aurora’s gaze softened at the thought of him dying.</p>
<p>“A woman was never meant to run Vyais. They are unfit to be the head and to control something like you.” Darius’ hand gesture towards her made it seem as if she was less than a phoenix.</p>
<p>“Gender does not dictate power. I didn’t listen to your grandfather and things have not changed.”</p>
<p>“They have not changed for you Aurora, but in this world, gender dictates everything. A woman is meant to submit to a man, not boss us around. I know you cannot begin to understand what I am saying, but just know things will change. This is a man’s world and you, my dimwitted birdy, are nothing more than a pawn being ill-used by an emotionally driven succubus.” Darius turned away from Aurora, showing that he no longer had an interest in their conversation.</p>
<p>His remark was sexist, a term that she had never thought much about. Gender meant nothing to her. It was hard to truly care about gender when she lacked one. She did remember the way that Celix use to slap some female on the behind. It did not seem all that bad to her, since the woman’s face would turn red. Celix had made remarks to her in the past, but she did not think it dealt with her gender. For her, Celix was nothing more than a horny old geezer. That was what most of the men were. They cared about lust and power, while Hisa did not give her such a vibe. From the little interactions she had with Hisa, Aurora could tell Hisa was driven by something else. It caused Aurora to wonder if that something else was what Alucard had mentioned.</p>
<p>When Aurora was certain that Darius was asleep, she motioned for the Sentinels to move close to her. Speaking about what she had learned was out of the question. If she could gather little hints, then maybe she could make sense of things on her own. After all, each of them was human, and death awaited mortals that betrayed Vyais.</p>
<p>“You told me that an Angel of Death appeared during World War II.” Aurora had told Penelope in the past that she could gather her own information. With time moving against them she needed the Sentinels’ knowledge. “You all said that the Angel was connected to Hellsing which makes them a figure in the past war. Tell me who all fought in that war?”</p>
<p>Just asking such a question sent a weird feeling through her body. She supposed that this was what teamwork felt like. At the same time, she felt weak because she was relying on them for some form of assistance.</p>
<p>“The major people you should know about were the Axis, who supported the German’s need for dominance. They consisted of Germany, of course, Italy, and Japan. Others were Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria. I like to think of them as tools, not the heavy hitters.” Penelope broke eye contact with Aurora as she tried to think of the Allies. “Opposing them was the Allies who consisted of France, United States, Britain, China, Greece, and even Brazil. There were a lot of people that opposed the axis and some that remained neutral like Egypt, Spain, and Switzerland. Of course, Egypt did support the allies more because of Italy’s actions. If you don’t mind me asking, why the sudden interest?”</p>
<p>Aurora had been lost in the overwhelming information that Penelope laid on her. In the jumble of information, something was not adding up. Before she could tear into the information, Aurora had to kill the curiosity that was growing in their minds.</p>
<p>“If the gazelles know the weakness of the lion, does it benefit them to attack? Or is it better for the hunter to aid them?” The thought sounded better in Aurora’s mind, but the point still remained.</p>
<p>“What kind of convoluted foreign message is that?” Duncan scratched his head as he tried to understand the meaning.</p>
<p>“A hunter cannot attack when he lacks the ammunition.” Ripley twirled his lighter in his hand as he looked towards Aurora.</p>
<p>“Is this some type of secret message between the two of you?” Duncan made sure not to raise his voice as he spoke.</p>
<p>Instead of answering right away, Ripley motioned towards the sleeping form of Darius. “Treason is not just an action to them; it is a thought as well. Sometimes it is best to wander in the dark than to strike a match and awake the sleeping bats.”</p>
<p>Flynn nodded his head and stood up to resume sitting away from the group. It was clear without him talking that he knew what needed to be done. Rather slowly the group dispersed to ensure that Darius did not have any doubts about their potential loyalty.</p>
<p>With the group away from her, Aurora began to think about the information she was given once more. She did not know who Hellsing offered its loyalty to which left room for doubt in her mind. Then there was Vyais who consisted of a group of people that were mostly against German. Aurora was wondering if that was the reference that Alucard had been speaking about. It was fitting that the group had called themselves allies and then there was what Darius had said. The men did not like Hisa which meant that they made up the allies without anyone being out of place. Hatred drove humans to do terrible things.</p>
<p>Aurora began to wonder if maybe the men were trying to start a fight with Hellsing. If a fight did ensue between the two organizations, Hisa would have to lead without any problems. That meant that Aurora would have to play nice and playing nice did not feel right, especially since she lacked a choice. If she could expose the men as being traitors, then there was a chance that Hisa could have them killed. The fewer people on the board meant she would be closer to freedom. After all, Hisa had promised her that she would be set free. Killing off the others would mean no one could object to Hisa’s decision. Humans lied and Aurora was not desperate enough to side with one human over another. Vyais had shown her how unreliable they could be. If she was going to survive, she needed to do things her way.</p>
<p>Once the plane landed, Hisa stood outside waiting to gaze upon each of their faces. It was the first time, any of the heads had bothered to properly greet them. Aurora had a strong feeling that Hisa’s action was motivated by a hidden agenda. There was no telling if Hisa wanted to punish Aurora right on the spot. None of that mattered to Aurora. Aurora merely wanted to go inside and finally relax in her room, far away from everyone but the Sentinels.</p>
<p>“I return your dog to you.” Aurora pointed back towards Darius as she stepped off the plane.</p>
<p>Aurora’s foot had barely touched the ground when she felt Darius snatch her back. It was one thing to deal with his words, but touching was another matter. When he tried to move past her, Aurora pinned him to the ground.</p>
<p>“Release me for this one kill.” Aurora stared down into Darius’ eyes as she waited for a bit of leeway. If she could kill him now, it would make things a lot easier on her.</p>
<p>“Get her under control or I swear this will be the last day you are in charge.” Darius barked his order as if he had complete control.</p>
<p>Darius’ words did not stir any form of emotion from Hisa. Hisa folded her arms and let out a low sigh. “As the head, I take orders from no one. Threatening me is never a good thing. After all, unprovoked threats against the heads allow me to act without fear of consequences.”</p>
<p>“It is a threat against your life that allows that rule to play out. The lack of control you have over the phoenix proves my point. Either control this creature or face the consequences.” Darius glared up at Hisa as he continued to try and break free of Aurora’s grasp.</p>
<p>“What is my order?” Aurora was growing impatient and wanted to end Darius’ life.</p>
<p>“Such an obedient birdie. Trying to protect your master, when all she is doing is proving me right. Such loyalty shows my family did well with you.” Darius spoke in a condescending tone.</p>
<p>There was something about the word master that struck a nerve. She had been called a mut and now Darius made her sound domesticated. A phoenix made to call another human master. If she continued trying to kill these men because of how they spoke to Hisa, then surely she would appear domesticated. That was something she could never allow them to think. She could not give them that last piece of her existence.</p>
<p>“The only thing your family taught me is that Greeks have small dicks. As for killing you, we both know I just enjoy harming others. No matter who is beneath my talons.” Aurora’s nails grew and she ran them along the side of Darius’ face.</p>
<p>“That is enough for now, Hō-ō.” Hisa rested her hand on Aurora’s shoulder and turned to look down at Darius. “I forgive you for going to Rio, but the next time your tongue runs unchecked Hō-ō will rip it from your mouth. There is nothing in the guidelines that will save you.”</p>
<p>Aurora patted Darius on the cheek before she climbed off of him. Watching him adjust his clothing was truly amusing. While Aurora had expected Darius to say something towards Hisa, he merely gave her a look that revealed more than he should have shown. Hisa did not say anything and Aurora was not going to touch him again unless she could draw blood.</p>
<p>As Darius’ figure faded into the building, Hisa turned to address the Sentinels that stood awaiting her orders.</p>
<p>“The board is full of maniacs driven by their testosterone. While I am an understanding person, thoughts of treason cannot be overlooked. I know that Darius did not act on his own. Thus, I must ask you all to watch Darius while I am away.” Hisa kept her arms folded as she spoke directly to the group.</p>
<p>“Understood.” Ripley motioned for the others to follow after him, only when he was certain that Hisa was through with them.</p>
<p>With the group leaving Aurora figured it was only right for her to head inside and relax. Where Hisa was going was of no concern to her. The only thing that mattered was sunbathing in her room without any interruption. Just as she moved to walk away, Hisa extended her arm to block her path.</p>
<p>“Aurora you will be accompanying me to a meeting. Please change into something a bit more becoming of this organization.”</p>
<p>Aurora looked down at her jacket and reddish black leather pants. They were fashionable in her opinion and the others had not said anything bad about them.</p>
<p>“What would you have me change into?” Aurora was not really asking, but it was clear that Hisa did not get that.</p>
<p>“A dress would actually be perfect. Preferably something that compliments your jewelry.”  </p>
<p>Hisa’s sly remark hit a nerve, but Aurora made sure not to show it. Within a blink of an eye, Aurora’s attire changed to comply with Hisa’s wish. Just like Hisa, Aurora had her own joke and decided to wear a kimono.</p>
<p>“Very nice of you to flatter me Hō-ō,” Hisa spoke in a kind tone, but her face reflected no such feeling.</p>
<p>Getting under Hisa’s skin was going to take some time. For now, Aurora wanted to know what was going on. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Aurora pulled her hair back into a fancy bun. Since it was clear that they were going to be leaving, she decided it was better to wear a gold and blue silk dress that had a dragon running up the side.</p>
<p>“Now that you look appropriate, you will be teleporting us to London. To be precise the Queen’s courtyard. When we arrive, I want you to become a bird.” Hisa motioned for Aurora to get moving.</p>
<p>It had been a while since she got to teleport at such a distance. Teleporting was rather easy for her, she just had to make sure not to singe Hisa’s outfit. Once her arms were wrapped around Hisa, Aurora allowed the fire to consume both of them. Within an instance, the two appeared at their desired location and Aurora changed into a green pheasant.</p>
<p>Hisa had moved as if she was going to pick up Aurora. Instead of picking her up, Hisa grabbed Aurora by one wing and dangled her off the ground.</p>
<p>“Something smaller that will surely complement my outfit.”</p>
<p>Aurora wasted no time in changing into a Formosan Firecrest. The hair of the males was something she could not resist flaunting. Once she was secure on Hisa’s shoulder, Aurora remained silent. It was clear that she was being brought along for protection. While she wished Hisa was dead, she was not going to allow anyone else the opportunity to kill her.</p>
<p>As they walked down the hallway, a gunshot caused Hisa to stop in her tracks. “It seems as if things started without us.” Hisa glanced towards Aurora. “Remember your duty and all shall go well.”</p>
<p>Once the wooden door was pushed open, Aurora had expected to see a dead body or at least someone in pain. Seeing a clean room left her feeling rather perplexed. While she wanted to make sense of the situation, her attention shifted towards the guns that were pointed at Hisa.</p>
<p>“Come to show your true colors.” Integra allowed her hands to relax as she looked towards Hisa.</p>
<p>The tense feeling Aurora picked up in the room told her that they had just missed something important. If they had not been dealing with Darius then she was certain that she would have known what was going on.</p>
<p>“I did not come here to argue with you all. I merely wanted to speak about a common enemy that we have. During times like this, a united front is important. Would you not agree Archbishop Maxwell?” Hisa did not bother to move forward as she spoke.</p>
<p>“We do not deal with terrorists or organizations that operate under false gods.” Enrico did not bother to look towards Hisa as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Terrorist, why Vyais has never done anything to conjure up such terms.” Hisa was not going to allow anyone to speak ill of her organization.</p>
<p>“You come here after Millennium. Am I supposed to believe that this time is a coincident as well?” Integra did not hide her annoyance.</p>
<p>“Millennium,” Hisa spoke the name as if she had never heard it before. Her tone did not match the look she gave Integra. “Stereotypical for a Brit to assume the worse of a person. Just because my country aligned with the Germans in the past, does not mean we will do it again. If you are trying to imply that I came here to attack you, then you are gravely mistaken.”</p>
<p>“After what we have just heard, it would seem rather fitting if you did align with them.” Enrico refused to look at Hisa. It was as if acknowledging her presence would place Hisa on the same level as them.</p>
<p>“Vyais is made up of a group of families that supported you. It should go without saying that despite how your country acted, there were still people within that sided with the Germans.” Hisa raised her hand to show that she meant no harm. “As I said, I am here to discuss a problem that we all have.”</p>
<p>“Your presence is not welcome here.” Integra looked towards Alucard, and through her silence ordered his next move.</p>
<p>Even with a gun pointed towards her, Hisa refused to back down. She had come here because there was something she needed to say. If Hellsing thought that they could intimidate her, they would surely learn the hard way.</p>
<p>When Hisa did not bother to turn around, Alucard pulled the trigger. The thought of moving to protect Hisa had crossed her mind. It was his aim that made her stay on Hisa’s shoulder. As soon as the bullet pierced Aurora’s body, the force caused her to practically explode. Feathers danced in the air around Hisa’s shoulder and then began their descent towards the ground.</p>
<p>“I really wish you had not done that.” Hisa did not bother to look towards Aurora’s destroyed body.</p>
<p>In an instant, Aurora appeared in her human form. Without her swords, Aurora’s hands became talons. Her talons were strong enough to cut through steel and she was certain they could kill a vampire. When she moved to slice through Alucard’s face, Alucard used his guns as a shield.</p>
<p>“Hō-ō, we do not stoop to their levels.” Hisa remained calm to ensure that Aurora understood what she was saying.</p>
<p>“Next time you won’t be so lucky.” Aurora’s hands turned back to normal, but she remained in front of him to ensure he did not try to harm Hisa.</p>
<p>“What abomination do you dare bring before the queen?” Enrico glared at Hisa as if he could actually strike her down.</p>
<p>“Vyais made no contract with the devil, unlike Hellsing.” Hisa openly insulted Integra because of her actions. “We asked the gods for the strength to cleanse the world of unwanted creatures. In return, the gods blessed us with the phoenix. I should warn you, Archbishop Maxwell, they are truly a prideful bunch, and insults set her off.”</p>
<p>“There is no way this thing could be the phoenix. The church knows all things that are holy and…”</p>
<p>“Men that touch boys dare to classify what is holy.” Aurora turned to glance at Enrico, not caring about the look on his face.</p>
<p>“What did you dare say to me.” Enrico’s calm demeanor faded within an instant.</p>
<p>“If you ever insult me again, the flames of hell with appear to be merciful.” Aurora was not going to back down, especially to a filthy Catholic male.</p>
<p>“Archbishop Maxwell, you must excuse Hō-ō. They may speak like us, but it is clear they lack manners. Something that sadly cannot be taught in my lifetime.” Hisa stepped forward to close the gap between her and the others. “You must see that I am not here to fight. In fact, I am a distant friend. If not to all of you, then certainly to you Archbishop. After all, the Pope appointed someone to our organization, which means we share a common ground.”</p>
<p>“What is the name of the person that was given to you?” Enrico’s tone did not soften despite hearing what the Pope had done.</p>
<p>“Father Luca. He was a traveling priest and one…”</p>
<p>“I know who Luca is.” Enrico cut Hisa off before she could speak highly of Luca. “His presence does not put you on the same level as us.”</p>
<p>“How could I be on the same level as you. After all, you said we were a pagan organization. While all I see is a Christian organization that turns its back on the phoenix to sit at the table with the Devil.” Hisa looked away from Enrico and back towards Integra. “Now is not the time to point out things, as I said we have a common enemy that goes beyond Hellsing and the Vatican’s border. If we come together, we can deal with the threat.”</p>
<p>“Talks of unity from a foreign organization.” The Queen’s calm voice broke through the tension in the room. “Come to me phoenix.”</p>
<p>Aurora turned to look at the old hag that sat on the throne.</p>
<p>It was already enough to be bossed around by Hisa but taking orders from another was out of the question.</p>
<p>“I am…”</p>
<p>“Go to the queen.” Hisa would not allow Aurora to show any form of disrespect.</p>
<p>Aurora made her way towards the queen and without Hisa having to say anything, she kneeled.</p>
<p>“What is it that you need old lady?”</p>
<p>The chuckle that left the queen’s lips clashed against the sounds that the seated members made.</p>
<p>“Time has changed me, but I remember your voice as if it was yesterday. Come closer so that I may fully gaze upon you.”</p>
<p>“I mean no disrespect, but I do believe your fragile mind is playing tricks on you.” Despite her words, Aurora moved closer to the queen. Allowing her the privilege to turn her face under the low light in the room.</p>
<p>“I have not forgotten the face of the one who came to my rescues when I was five.”</p>
<p>Aurora did her best to remember the person in front of her. She had been locked up for sixty-three years. The last good deed she ever did, she was certain she was not in England.</p>
<p>“If it would please the queen, could you kindly inform the room of the phoenix’s good nature?” Hisa made sure to speak up for the queen to hear her. She cared not for England, but she knew when to be respectful.</p>
<p>“My parents had taken me to the countryside. During the time I was left in the care of the royal guards. While I was out picking flowers, we were attacked. I watched as my men were slaughtered with ease. I was certain that I would be next when suddenly you appeared. You killed them with such ease and then you turned and extended your hand to me. I thought the gods must have sent you to recuse me. Even though I never saw you again, I never forgot your face.”</p>
<p>As the queen spoke, Aurora started to recall that day. While it sounded like she appeared out of nowhere, that was far from the case. She had been paying homage to an old spot that a certain male human enjoyed visiting. During her visit, she overheard the commotion. Despite the dire circumstance, Aurora had watched from a distance as the young girl had tried defending herself. The events of that day Aurora had kept to herself, not out of spite but because she didn’t want to answer any questions.</p>
<p>“Your words are too kind. I assure you the gods did not send me to rescue you. If you had not tried attacking them yourself, I would have left you to die. Nonetheless, I remember your face and your sharp tongue. Time may have hidden you from me, but now I see you clearly.” Aurora offered her a small smile.</p>
<p>It was rare for her to show any form of true happiness. She did recall how brave the young girl had acted. It reminded her of the one man she wanted to forget. He always said humans were full of wonderful things. For the most part, she only got to see their ugly side. Watching a child stand bold in the face of death reminded her of him.</p>
<p>While she could have continued to smile, allowing such a thing was out of the question. Aurora pulled back from the queen and turned to face Hisa when the woman began to talk.</p>
<p>“As you see, we have helped in the past. I am not asking for a permanent seat at your table. I merely want us to unite so that we cleanse the world properly this time. Hisa made no move until the queen motioned for her to sit.</p>
<p>Aurora moved closer to Hisa to ensure that Alucard did not do anything stupid again. While the humans in front of her spoke, Aurora continued to glare at the vampire across from her. She would have continued staring at him if it had not been for Integra’s comment.</p>
<p>“You may be sitting at the table with us, but you have not earned anyone’s trust. If you are going to work with us, then you must prove that you are truly our ally.”</p>
<p>“How would you all like me to prove myself?” A puzzled expression crossed Hisa’s face for a fleeting moment.</p>
<p>“Allow your phoenix to stay with me until we deal with Millennium,” Integra spoke as if her idea was logical.</p>
<p>“What is Vyais supposed to do while you have our phoenix? Stand ideal and allow for Millennium to attack us.”</p>
<p>“No one knows where your organization is located. As you have demonstrated, your phoenix only responds to you. If you say that your intent is to merely deal with the threat, then lend us to her. I will ensure that she reports to you as often as you like. Unless you are completely dependent on your phoenix.”</p>
<p>Hisa knew exactly what Integra was implying. Vyais was strong before the phoenix and she would ensure they remained strong.</p>
<p>“I will grant this request only if you allow my sentinels to stay with you as well. If they should feel that you all are up to something, then know they will kill you right away.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you be leaving yourself exposed then?” Integra spoke in a way that seemed as if she was hinting at an unknown factor.</p>
<p>“Since my phoenix will act as a kind of diplomat between our organization, then Vyais should be allowed to stay in England for a while. After all, if things go wrong then I would like for my allies to be within calling range.” Hisa planned on using Integra’s bold request to her advantage. </p>
<p>The room remained silent for a moment until the queen offered the final decision.</p>
<p>“Vyais can reside in one of my homes. If you all should betray us, Sir Hellsing and Alucard shall kill you.”</p>
<p>“Truly a wise queen.” Hisa turned her attention towards Aurora. “Don’t make us look bad.”</p>
<p>The fact that Hisa openly spoke to her in such a way reminded Aurora why she hated Vyais. While she could use this opportunity to benefit her own plans, something did not sit well with Aurora. Hisa willingly gave up all of her weapons and yet she did not seem bothered. Hisa could have requested Alucard, but instead wanted to be allowed in England. Something about that did not seem right and Aurora began to wonder what Hisa and the board were up to. A storm was approaching, and Aurora was not going to allow herself to be vulnerable during it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Enemy of My Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the pieces in play, Aurora has decided to take charge of her future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me a while, but I finally got the chapter where I wanted it to go. Once more I have a clear sight of how I want things to go. I should note, that while I am taking some points from the manga and anime, I am not sticking to the time frame. What that means is that while events in the manga could have happened in three days, I will take a week or whatever I feel works for the plot. I do plan on going past where the manga ends which is why I am doing this. I want to thank everyone for their supportive comments and kudos. While I wish I could crank out chapters every week, with me being in school and dealing with life, I am looking at a month max between chapters. Hopefully, I don't take the full month, but some breathing space is needed to balance things. Finally, yes there are minor references to the abridged.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being around the others was pointless in Aurora’s eyes. She had noted the look in Hisa’s eyes and knew something was wrong. To be willing to offer her up to Hellsing told her that Hisa was plotting something. What Hisa was up to, did not truly matter to her. Aurora was not mortal and did not have to worry about dying. At worse Hellsing could torture her for fun, but pain was temporary. She would never live in fear of what could be done to her. </p>
<p>With the group discussing trivial matters, Aurora needed to put some space between them. She doubted Hellsing would attack right now and if they tried anything, she would be back at Hisa’s side in an instance. Hisa could see it as her being loyal, but Aurora wanted a reason to attack Alucard. After all, he had dropped her from the roof of a building and then shot her when she was harmless. Until he gave her a reason to attack, she would secretly entertain the different ways to kill him. </p>
<p>With the room behind her, Aurora began to relax as the night air passed through her hair. A familiar scent filled her nose that caused her to close her eyes. It had been a while since she had been able to enjoy such a smell. In the air around her, she picked up on a masculine musk mixed with flowers. It was not something that most humans would note, but she could smell it. With each breath that she drew, she began to recall his face. He was becoming clear as the first day that she saw him. She found herself traveling back mentally to a day when she saw the world in a different light. Back when she could see the line between monster and man. Right on the other side of the line stood a man that was smiling at her. Keeping her from becoming what Vyais desired. A man that smelled like nothing she ever smelt before. He was soft and yet strong in her eyes, but she had pushed him deep into the back of her mind. Only for the queen to pull him forward by making her think about that cursed day.</p>
<p>Aurora’s heartbeat increased as the smell continued to move through her body. It was overwhelming her body almost as if it was trying to act as her conscience. She felt that she lacked a conscience and this feeling was nothing more than a reminder. That day she had gone to that spot not just to pay homage to him, but to also say goodbye. She had to let him go because she knew that he would hate what she had become. Could someone like him truly hate her? He belonged to a time that looked different. A time before the skies of England was made black with smoke. Even though it felt like he belonged to another life, Aurora could not forget him or the events of that day. She would suppress everything, but she would never forget him.</p>
<p>Just as his image started to become clear in her mind, Hisa’s hand caused Aurora to snap back to the present.</p>
<p>Hisa placed her hand over her family gem, “I grant you permission to use eighty percent of your powers. Ensure that Hellsing keeps its bond with us.”</p>
<p>The words that fell from Hisa’s mouth were another reminder that Aurora was in the dark about her own abilities. The most she had ever been given was fifty percent and even then, there were restrictions. To receive eighty percent meant that Hisa knew something. For a fleeting moment, Aurora thought about asking Hisa what she was keeping from her. Asking could mean that Hisa would change her mind. The desperate need to have some control forced Aurora to ignore the blaring facts in her face. It was disgusting to think of herself as being desperate, but there was no denying it.</p>
<p>“When shall I report back to you. After all, there are still countries that are in need of deep cleansing.” Aurora spoke in a way that ensured Hisa did not question her thinking.</p>
<p>“There are many things that the world is in need of. No worries, I have come to an agreement with Hellsing that if a country needs help, we shall come together and settle the matter.”</p>
<p>“Camaraderie is such a fickle thing.”</p>
<p>Aurora’s attention turned towards Integra and her group as they made their way towards Integra’s car. When Hisa motioned for Aurora to follow behind her, Aurora begrudgingly obeyed.</p>
<p>“The Sentinels are humans. Ensure that they are kept safe at all costs. I trust that Integra shall keep her word, but her creature is another story.” Hisa stopped abruptly at the end of the sidewalk and motioned for Aurora to continue onward.</p>
<p>There was no point in saying goodbye since Aurora was not going to miss Hisa. Even though she was going to be traveling with the enemy, it felt better than being under the ever-watchful eyes of Vyais.</p>
<p>“Oh lovely, bonding time during a car ride.”</p>
<p>Aurora found herself sitting between Seras and Alucard. It would have been intimidating if she had something to fear. At the same time, it made sense that Integra had her surrounded. After all, the last time Aurora dealt with Hellsing, things had not ended well for either of them. While there were a lot of negative factors running through her mind, she knew that her two swords had been left behind during her last visit. If this organization did anything to her weapons, she would make her time at their place, pure hell for them. Of course, she would take it out on Vyais as well for forcing her to leave her weapons behind. While she cared, asking about her weapons would show that she had some type of attachment. Letting them know of any vulnerability was out of the question.</p>
<p>“While you came to my home unwelcomed, this time will be different. I shall treat you with the respect that you earn and nothing more.” Integra began to pull out a cigar as she spoke.</p>
<p>Aurora’s eyebrow rose slightly, “Just like that you are willing to accept me into your home. You are either a stupid human or a conniving harlot.”</p>
<p>The look that Alucard gave her sent a mild chill down her spine. “My master shows you respect, and you dare to insult her.”</p>
<p>To know that he was protective of Integra was something she could not ignore. Integra had mentioned that respect would dictate her treatment, but Aurora did not care. She had been locked up in an icebox for years. There was nothing that Hellsing could do to her that would make her feel remotely bad. To hear that Alucard had openly called Integra master was not something she could ignore. She knew that Hellsing would be studying her and now it was her turn to study them.</p>
<p>“The guard dog bears his fangs.” Aurora turned to look fully at Alucard. “Harlot, stud, hag, oh the list could go on just give me some time.”</p>
<p>“Alucard not now,” Integra spoke in a commanding voice, but it was clear from the look in Alucard’s eyes that he was not listening.</p>
<p>“Such words can be viewed as grounds for war.” Alucard had not finished speaking when he pressed his gun under Aurora’s jaw.</p>
<p>“The hound of Hellsing is protective of his filthy master.” Aurora grabbed a hold of his gun but did not jerk it away from her face. “Take your best shot you putrid corpse.”</p>
<p>The words had barely left her mouth when the car filled with the sound of a gunshot. Instead of blood splattering everywhere, Aurora’s head remained intact. A small drop of blood landed on Alucard’s gun, but Aurora did not seem bothered. Instead, she began to rotate her jaw and opened her mouth to show Alucard the bullet that rested between her teeth.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Integra glared at the both of them.</p>
<p>“Heel boy, unless you want to make your master mad.” Aurora spat the bullet onto Alucard’s lap and turned her head away from him.</p>
<p>At that moment she had learned not only about Alucard’s loyalty but also about herself. With a bit of practice, she was certain that she could have melted the bullet the moment it came in contact with her skin. She was going to have to learn what eighty percent of her power consisted of. If pissing off Alucard helped her learn about herself, then she was all for it. After all, she was going to need some way to pass the time in Hellsing.</p>
<p>“Need I remind you that Hisa mentioned that you were a reflection of your organization. If things are to continue as we discussed, there needs to be some form of mutual respect.” Integra’s eyes locked with Aurora as if she was challenging her to break the bond that had been made.</p>
<p>While it was a challenge, there were a lot of issues that Aurora found in Integra’s words. The first issue dealt with the idea of Aurora being loyal like Alucard. She would never call Hisa her master, no matter the facts. She was not serving out of respect or love for Vyais, she hated them. If Alucard insulted Hisa, depending on her mood, she might just let it slide or laugh. The second issue was the idea that Aurora cared about any relationship that Vyais formed with others. Vyais never showed her any respect and she was not going to extend the same courtesy.</p>
<p>“I am going to stop you right there. The relationship you two have is nothing like what I have with Vyais. He may call you master, but you will never hear me address Hisa with any such title.” Aurora’s pride sometimes snuck up on her. If she was going to keep them in the dark, then she had to get control over her tongue.</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Integra did her best to hide the curious tone in her voice.</p>
<p>Aurora was not stupid and she knew of a good way to avoid the question. “To be frank I am picking up on some sexual tension between the three of you. You have vampire big tits over there and then there is you. Am I to believe that a thing like him serves you out of respect? I have dealt with plenty of men and respect cannot be it. I don’t know what kind of deal you all have worked out, but it is clear that Hisa and I will never have this kind of relationship.”</p>
<p>The shocked look on Integra’s face was rather amusing. A human would never make such a connection. Aurora had been around and seen a lot. It would not shock her if a human paired up with a vampire for their own personal reasons. The scent emitting from Seras’ body told Aurora that something was off with the female.</p>
<p>“Our relationship is something that you cannot comprehend. I assure you that the implications you’ve made are far from grounded and the truth. Despite what Hisa may have put in your head…”</p>
<p>“She didn’t put anything in my head. As I said, I am not her puppet.” Aurora saw no point in allowing Integra to finish her comment. She had told her once and she was not going to say it again. “I can comprehend the issue at hand and as such I will play nice for my own reasons.”</p>
<p>“What reasons is that?” Integra moved her cigar loosely in her hand as she spoke.</p>
<p>“My pride.” Her pride ensured that she did not make herself look foolish and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>Aurora saw no point in going on any further. From their little conversation, she had gathered some interesting information about Hellsing. Alucard was serving Integra willingly. From what she had seen, Aurora wondered what could be so special about Integra. Hisa was a strong-willed woman, but there was no way that she would accept her role in Vyais. If love or lust was not the case, then there had to be something else. Then there was Seras who did not smell like Alucard or any other vampire she had killed. Aurora had a feeling that she would have a better understanding of Hellsing by picking Seras’ brain.</p>
<p>“I am a reasonable creature and since your mutt is on his leash, I will play nice. Do understand I will be keeping an eye on you. Cannot have you double-crossing anyone.” Aurora leaned back into her seat making herself comfortable despite the look Alucard gave her.</p>
<p>As Integra took a pull from her cigar, Aurora could tell that the feeling was mutual from the look that Integra gave her. With them being at a common understanding, Aurora saw no point in continuing to talk. Instead, she watched as the scenery shifted and committed each landmark to memory. There was no telling when she would need to teleport away from Hellsing, and she wanted to have options.</p>
<p>The last time she had been on the Hellsing grounds it looked a mess. It was good to see that Hellsing had the power to snap themselves back. Where they got extra guards from did not matter. She had a feeling that if anything ever happened to Vyais, they would snap back in the same fashion.</p>
<p>It was not her task to compare and contrast the two organizations. The main thing that she wanted was to find where she would be staying. As the group split up, Aurora walked slowly behind Walter. Half her attention went to analyzing the area, while the other focused on Walter. From the way he looked, she did not see how he could be a threat. The sentinels seemed harmless and yet she knew what they could do. Maybe when he was younger he was unstoppable, but now she wondered what age prevented him from doing.</p>
<p>“Plan on locking me up in the west wing Jeeves.”</p>
<p>“Walter will do just fine. Sir Integra has requested that you stay within arm’s reach.” Walter spoke with an air of dignity that demanded its own respect.</p>
<p>From the way they were moving, she doubted that Integra would have her sleep close to her own room. When she fought Alucard, he had been in the basement. Placing her near the guards would be stupid, especially after their last run-in. The question became who exactly Aurora could be placed near that would keep her in check.</p>
<p>“This will be your room. If you need anything, my room is around the corner.”</p>
<p>To know that she was going to be staying in the servant’s corner bothered her up until she opened the room door. There was no wooden mattress or hay thrown around the room. There was a nice size bed with the curtains drawn shut. With who walked these halls, Aurora would have been surprised to see any sunlight. When she opened the curtains she was rather pleased to see a small garden. It appeared that there was hidden beauty behind these walls.</p>
<p>“Old sir, did you all throw out my weapons?” Aurora concealed the concern in her voice.</p>
<p>“You shall find your weapons when you awaken in the morning.” Walter stood silent as he took in Aurora’s reaction.</p>
<p>“If they are to be returned then that means you all planed this. Do I care to ask what you all are up to?” Aurora was trying to study Walter, but it felt as if she was reading a wall. He was good and she was starting to see why Ripley respected the old fart.</p>
<p>“I cannot say what Sir Integra knows. If you have any questions, feel free to direct them to her. Dinner will be served in two hours. If you attend, try to do so in a timely fashion.” With that Walter turned and left Aurora alone.</p>
<p>Aurora had a strong feeling that this was a game. They were testing her in different ways to see how she acted. A bit of her wondered if Integra was trying to gather information about Vyais through her behavior or if she was the main focus. Aurora had grown used to being observed and at least here she did not feel like she was walking on rice paper.</p>
<p>If Integra was going to give her some form of freedom, she planned on fully using it. Time had shown her that an enemy of an enemy was indeed a friend. Before she picked a side, there was information that Aurora needed. It would have been wise to ask Walter where their library was located, but at least now she had time to explore. Knowing this place inside and out was the best way to protect herself and the Sentinels when they arrived. She would have been lying to herself if she tried to say she did not care about the stupid humans. Just knowing that they would be around made things a lot better for her. Friendship and stupid words like that were the last things on her mind, or so she told herself. She was just happy to have them around because she at least had people on her side if things went wrong.</p>
<p>There was a chance that the Sentinels could have been moles. They worked for Hisa and she didn’t know much about the woman. What if they were being used to get close to her. Hisa could be using them to ensure that Aurora never tried turning on her. The idea of them betraying her caused a funny feeling to stab her heart. This feeling of fear was not something she was used to feeling. She was actually worried about being betrayed when it happened all her life. How she allowed them to get close was beyond her knowledge. Being locked up made her soft or at least threw her off her game. She survived because of how she was and she had to keep that in mind.</p>
<p>As she gripped onto another doorknob, Aurora began to wonder if she was trying to convince herself of something. Emotions were a human trait that caused humans to act irrationally. While she needed to sort through her thoughts, Aurora pushed them aside when she finally reached the library.</p>
<p>“Did they really need all these rooms?”</p>
<p>Aurora kicked the door closed behind her and frowned at the dark nature of the room. If she was going to do any reading, she needed as much light as possible. With a wave of her hand, she lit every candle in the room. The glow of the fire made her feel at ease as she scanned over the various book spines. There were authors she had heard of and some that were new to her. When her fingers brushed over a book dedicated to history, Aurora pulled it along with a few others.</p>
<p>It was not like she didn’t trust Penelope, but she needed to learn things on her own. Despite being in enemy territory, Aurora doubted that Hellsing had these books printed for themselves. That would require a level of craft that she doubted humans possessed. Content in her reasoning, Aurora hungrily devoured the information that lay before her.</p>
<p>Many didn’t know but there was a time that she enjoyed learning about human history. While she hated Vyais, it did not stop her from wanting to learn more about humans. If it had not been for male, who she did not dare name, she would have thought humans were detestable. They orchestrated wars, mistreated their elders, and stood on the back of the poor. Their bloodiest deeds tend to be connected to religion. That was until she read about the last world war. The images were forever burned in her mind.</p>
<p>The information that she read caused her to see humans in a different light. A monster would have been a compliment to their past behaviors. In her eyes, humans were nothing more than wendigos. They were gluttons creatures whose appetites would never be satisfied. They could crush their enemies in the name of any god they chose. They could slay the bigger tyrants of the world, but it did not change the major facts. They were destructive by nature and killing was what they enjoyed. It was a fact that she wanted to say belonged to all of them.</p>
<p>When Aurora thought of the twisted body of a wendigo, she could not picture Penelope or the face of her treasured male in such a way. Why did humans have to be so complicated? Why could humans not just be bad? When she thought about all of the mystical creatures, none were as complicated as humans. Wendigos, ghouls, goblins, each-uisge, and jorōgumo were all bad. There was no mention of a good one among them. Good was good without a question of a doubt. Then there were humans. Vile humans like the board of Vyais and then good humans like the Sentinels. All existing under one term which made it difficult for Aurora to hate them. If she could burn all the vile things then she would. The idea of harming the good did not sit well with her.</p>
<p>As her fingers ran over her collar, her face began to show her displeasure. A phoenix was not a vile creature and yet she was controlled by the scum of the earth. The Nazis were back and she had a sick feeling that Vyais was connected to them. She had no idea if Hisa was connected, but it would not shock her if Darius and Elias were up to something. The brothers always wanted control over her and partnering with the Nazis would have been a smart move. To warn Hisa meant that she trusted the woman. Based on the way that Hisa acted, Aurora did not trust her. She could not trust someone that showed a clear interest in being in England over protecting other countries. No matter how Aurora looked at it, she could not side with Vyais.</p>
<p>Vyais had brainwashed many to believe that everyone in Hellsing deserved to die. Hellsing had an unholy creature among them. While Aurora had killed many vampires and ghouls in her life, they were not a threat in her eyes. Or at least that was what she had told herself until she saw some of the things that Alucard did. There was much she needed to learn about him and she was certain that the books around her would be of no assistance. Learning about Alucard was something that a loyal pet would do for Vyais. Why should she spend her time trying to learn about the foreign enemy, when the real enemy was at home?</p>
<p>Hellsing had a vampire, but vampires could die. She had not met a vampire that she could not kill. Alucard was a glaring contradiction to that fact, but she liked to believe it was the limits of the collar that prevented her victory. Knowing that a vampire could not be reborn like her caused her to shift her focus back to Vyais. It would not shock her if the gods granted Vyais the power to end her life. If she died, then another would take her place. One that would certainly follow blindly or submit due to pressure. This cycle of power had to end. Aurora would not allow her kind to become a tool in these revolting creature’s hands. She would not aid in filling their bottomless bloodlust. Killing the wicked was one thing, but humans rarely looked at virtue when they were pursuing their own desires.</p>
<p>As Aurora thought about how she could break free of her collar, the library door swung open. The scent that filled her nose told Aurora that it belonged to Seras.</p>
<p>“Will you be joining Sir Integra for dinner?” Seras eyes moved over the books that lay on the table.</p>
<p>“Not in the mood for food. Send my apologies or whatever the polite thing is you people do.” Aurora began to place away that books to ensure no one knew what she had been doing.</p>
<p>“If you turned on the lights, it would make seeing a lot easier.” Seras turned on the light to show the difference in the room.</p>
<p>Electricity was a nice invention, but Aurora never liked it. Having open flames around her meant that she would not be vulnerable.  </p>
<p>“Humans are a rather resourceful bunch. I assure you that candlelight is completely fine with me. It adds an element to the room that electricity takes away.”</p>
<p>When Aurora snapped her fingers, the candles extinguished themselves. The mere action was enough to impress Seras which caused Aurora to roll her eyes. While she had thought about leaving the female alone, there was something she needed to know. Aurora closed the gap between them and leaned in to take in Seras’ scent. The look that crossed Seras’ face was cute only because it spoke of her innocence.</p>
<p>“Tell me, why do you smell funny?”</p>
<p>Aurora watched as Seras began to sniff herself. “I don’t stink.”</p>
<p>“I never said you stunk. What I am saying is that you don’t smell like your master or any vampire that I have encountered.”</p>
<p>Information was a powerful thing. She had a feeling that she could take advantage of Seras innocence without her fully knowing.</p>
<p>“I was only recently turned, so maybe in a few days or months I will smell like Master.” Seras seemed please with the information she was sharing.</p>
<p>The logic behind Seras’ comment caused Aurora to roll her eyes. Newly turned vampires still smelled like vampires. There was a stench that radiated off of them and that same stench was barely noticeable on Seras. Aurora should have known that talking to Seras would be pointless.</p>
<p>“I am starting to see why you cling so much to your master. I am starting to wonder what he would want with someone like you?” Aurora circled around Seras. When she got behind her, Aurora reached around and groped Seras’ chest. “Those are rather useless to a vampire.”</p>
<p>Aurora was not surprised when Seras jumped away from her. The blush was big enough that Aurora could not help but smile at Seras. “An innocent vampire, now that is a contradiction.”</p>
<p>“Master is not like that.” Seras held her chest as if she was worried Aurora was going to touch her again.</p>
<p>“A vampire that is openly loyal to a human with no sexual attachment. Then there is you. A virgin that was turned and yet you say he makes no sexual advancements. If you are not for procreation or a good fuck, then why turn you.” Aurora knew that vampires could not reproduce but that did not stop her from messing with Seras.</p>
<p>“Master saved my life. He could have allowed me to die, but he saved me.” Seras' defense spoke of her loyalty to Alucard.</p>
<p>“Merciful, now that is a new adjective for a vampire. I am not going to argue with you Tits. Best to head back and tell the others I am going to skip dinner unless you don’t mind making them wait.”</p>
<p>The realization that crossed Seras’ face was entertaining in its own way. Maybe staying in this place would not be all that bad. Once Seras was gone, Aurora thought back on what she had learned. Alucard had not turned her for his personal use, but out of mercy. Vampires were evil, and evil creatures tended to have an alternative. While Aurora could try to think of his motivates, she decided on another method.</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, Aurora found herself standing in the basement of Hellsing once more. The last time she stood at the bottom of the stairs, blood had decorated the wall. Seeing the walls bare made her miss the bloodstains. </p>
<p>“Have you come to die?” Alucard sounded amuse despite the ominous question.</p>
<p>“It is adorable that a hound thinks it can take me down.” Aurora stood in his doorway and took in the empty room.</p>
<p>A bit of her wondered what the point was of having a throne chair in the middle of an empty room. There was nothing for him to watch. Then again, he was a vampire and there was no telling what he did. Outside of knowing some textbook information, vampire behaviors were foreign to her.</p>
<p>“Did you forget that you lost the last time we crossed paths?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t lose, I was forced to retreat. That is a bunch of semantics that need not be talked about.” Aurora had started to take a step forward when she noticed the change in Alucard’s body language. “Let me guess abandon all hope, ye who enter here.”</p>
<p>“You are more than welcome to find out.” Alucard did not bother to grab his guns as he focused on Aurora. “No more small talk. Tell me what you want, or I can find other ways to make you talk.”</p>
<p>Aurora leaned against his doorframe and made a tsking sound. “Your manners are as rotten as your stench. Since I am not in the mood to teach you respect, what are you plotting? You are loyal to a human and showed mercy to another. This all is a complete contradiction to what I saw in Rio. A mannered monster is unheard of. I am starting to wonder if your human is some twisted…” The look that crossed Alucard’s face caused Aurora to pick her next word carefully. “Individual.”</p>
<p>“Do I look gullible to you? Did you honestly think I was going to share anything with you? If there will be anything shared between the two of us, it will be your blood.” Alucard’s facial expression took on a twisted look at the mention of blood. “My master may have her reasons, but my tolerance fades the longer I gaze upon you.”</p>
<p>“Scared to piss off your master, mutt?”</p>
<p>“No need to try hard. I’ll gladly kill a puppet of Vyais.”</p>
<p>Pet was one thing, but a puppet was far lower in her mind. It crushed her egos in ways that she did not understand. One thing was clear, a vampire had no right to mock her. Even though logic told her to ignore his comment, Aurora rarely listened to logic. Before Alucard could move, Aurora teleported so that she was straddling him. Her right hand changed so that her talons were wrapped around his neck. Before she could apply any pressure, she felt his guns press against her torso.</p>
<p>“I always enjoyed a good blood bath.” A twisted smile crossed her face as she peered into his eyes. The look in his eyes told Aurora that what they had done to each other in the past would be nothing compared to what was coming.</p>
<p>As her talons dug into his neck and Alucard pulled back on his trigger, Walter cleared his throat. “Rather nice to see you all getting along.”</p>
<p>Aurora had been about to retort when Alucard began to move. To ensure that he did not knock her down, Aurora jumped off his lap and returned her hand to normal.</p>
<p>“It would have been a bloody good time if you had not shown up. I see no need in smelling bad before I eat.” Aurora glanced back towards Alucard as she made her way towards the door.</p>
<p>“Dinner has been put up.” Walter stepped aside as Aurora made her way past him.</p>
<p>“I am not in the mood for anything cooked.” With a wave of her hand, Aurora vanished from their sight.</p>
<p>“A truly uncivilized creature. You two should get along nicely.” Walter did not back away when Alucard began to move closer. “Where do you plan on going?”</p>
<p>“Out for a stroll.” A twisted smile appeared on Alucard’s face as he moved past Walter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>